heart beat
by Hakuai-animelover135
Summary: A girl who lose her hopes and dream. Until one day she met a guy who used to be like her in the past and this guy change her back and found what she lost
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita OC 2 aku. Yang pertama Maria Roosevelt di cerita life by rebond chaos. Terima kasih kepada rebond dan pichidichi untuk Bantu pilih title .

Well enjoy ^^

**Unexpected Event**

Hari sudah malam di hospital. Banyak sudah mau pulang kecuali seorang wanita berambut emerald yang sedang melihat rapor dan hasil2 pekerjaanya. " hari ini lumayan sibuk, aku harus cepat pulang biar ga ketingalan bus" kata perempuan itu yang bernama Flora Marigold

Perempuan itu adalah seorang berbakat dokter di dalam obat-obatan dan bedah. Dia sangat popular terhadap laki- laki di hospital itu. Banayak perempuan dan suster iri hati pada dia. Dia mempunyai senyuman yang hangat dn wajah manis sekali, orangnya juga baik hati dan ramah. Dia juga ahli dalam kimia.

Flora menunngu bus di tempat but stop. Sampai menunggu dia sms dengan teman2nya. Lalu seorang laki2 bermabut pirang datang ke bus stop untuk menunggu bus juga. Flora melihat laki2 itu. Dia memakai kacamata visor hitam, jacket merah, celena jeans. Pada saat itu Flora merasakan sesuatu saat melihat lelaki itu tapi tiba- tiba ada sms masuk " hoh jd gitu ya, eh bsk aku libur mau ke jalan-jalan" " boleh kita ke mall yuk ajak yg lain biar seru ^_^" jawab Flora . Lalu bus datang Flora dan laki-laki naik. Selama di jalan Flora sms an dengan temanya dna pikirkan cowok itu. " Namanya siapa yah? Aku ga pernah lihat cowok misterius kaya dia, kenpa aku deg-degan?" piker Rose

Karena Flora tidak mau pikirkan itu jadi dia lihat sekiling dia dan orang-orang di bus. Ada yang tidur, ada yang sedang duduk, ada yang lagi chatting tapi ada suatu orang yang lagi aneh. Dia sepertinya lagi mengambil sesuatu di tasnya dan saat dia keluarkan ternyata itu PISAU!. Dia mau membunuh orang yang sebelah dia lagi tidir ! Floar langsung lari dan mencegah tingkahlaku dia, karena banyak yang tidur atau lagi asyik chatting jadi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali seorang. Tiba darah keluar dan ciprat kemana-mana pada saat itu orang-orang melihat kearah kejadian. Ternyata seorang perempuan bahu kena pisau! AAGHH! Teriak perempuan itu kesakitan. Seorang laki bermabut pirang menuju ke dia " hey kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Ternyata laki-lai itu yang Flora bertemu di bus stop. "I…..I...Iya aku ga apa" kata Flora . Laki-laki itu lihat orang yang membawa pisau tapi dia udah kabur karena bus berhenti dan pintunya buka untuk para penumpang keluar dari bus itu karena pas kejadian bus berhenti. "sial! Dia sudah pergi!" kata laki-laki itu didalam hati, " CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN" kata seorang pria yang tadi mau dibunuh. " tidak usah ini cuma luka kecil" kata Flora, " jangan! Darahmu ga berhenti-henti , bawa dia ke hospital, disini dekat sekali? " kata pria itu . Pria bermabut pirang itu bertanya alamat hospita ldan dia gendong Flora dan bawa dia ke hospital terdekat . Sampai di hospital dia langsung bawa keruangan, sampai di ruagan Flora meminta berbagai macam obat-obat kepada suster-suster, para suster menurut aja karena mereka tahu kalau Flora adalah seorang doketr terkenal. Lalu Flora menyuruh suster itu campur obat ini ke obat itu( seperti experiment ). Setelah selesai Flora ambil kapas dan taruh obatnya di kapas itu lalu taruh di bahunya. 5 min kemudian lukanya udah membaik dan tidak sakit lagi. Para-para suster kaget melihat itu apalagi laki-laki di samping Flora. " ternyata dia benar-benar dokter yang terkebal itu" kata slah satu susternya " iya benay" jawab suster itu

Setelah selesai Flora bliang terima kasih kepada cowok bermabut pirang itu dan pergi pulang dengan taxi. Hati Flora mulai berdebar-debar. Saat kejadian Tadi laki-laki bermabut pirang itu ke tempat kejadian dan abntu Flora bangun itu baru pertama kalinya Flora melihat muka sangat jelas. " apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya" Flora Tanya di dalam hari dengan wajah merah dan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Author's note*: **fiuh** * capek bikin 3 chapter sehari tapi hari ini update 2 aja , semoga ini jadi cerita bagus dan kalian menikamti cerita ini. Mohon kalau aku ada salah karena ini pertama kali aku bikin cerita sepanjang gini. Tolong kasih tips and opinion kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Di chapter ini aku akan introduce Teman Flora dan keahlihan mereka. Selamat baca :D

C**hapter 2**

**Hamgout**

"Hey kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya cowok bermabut pirang, begitu dekat denganku aku bisa meraskan nafasnya .

" I…Iya aku baik-baik aja" kataku

" oh baguslah" laki-laki itu senyum, senyuman yang hangat dan misterius

Tiba –tiba Flora bangun dari mimpinya. " aku bermimpi lagi ya" kata Flora. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. 3 hari setelah kejadian itu dia selalu ada mimpi yang sama, tapi dia punya perasaan kalau pernah lihat cowok itu dulu dimana.

Flora melihat jam, waktu pukul 8:30. " Astaga aku ada janji sama temanku". Flora cepat-cepat mandi dang anti baju setelah itu dia kebawah makan sarapan sama keluarga lalu setelah selesai dia pamit pergi.

Akhirnya Flora sampai di Caleton shopping center dimana dia janji bertemu temanya. " Flora di sini" seorang bermabut emas panggil dia. Flora juga melihat 4 temanya. " Kalian!" teriak dengan nada senang

"Akhirnya ketemu" kata perempuan rambut emas bernama Elena Star

"iya" jawab Flora dengan lembut

" bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Aria melody bermabut sapphire blue.

" lagi banyak pasien, berat juga sich" kata Flora

" ya udah yang penting sekarang kita have fun" kata Amanda Riley cewek rambut chocklate tua sekali

" iya lagi pula aku udah susah payah bikin jadwal hari ini" kata Mika Layne cewk bermabut pink

" hahaha iya dia sampai ga tidur kemarin, tidur cuma 3 jam! Hahaha" ketawa Elena

" ah jahat loh Elena" kata Mika

Flora dna teman-temanya bersenang-senang di mall, mereka bowling, karaoke, dance, noton movie, dan lian-lainya. Setelah itu mereka ke food court makan-makan.

" hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya?" kata Elena

" iya aku smapai menari berapa jam" kata Aria

" dan disana juga ada banyak cowok ganteng!" kata Elena

" dasar cumin cowok aja yang diperhatiin" kata Aria

Elena sebenarnya seorang celebritis di dunia acting dan fashion. Tapi di dunia biasa dia cumin murid biasa. Tapi karena Elena menyamar saat jadi celebritis jadi banyak tidak tau sosok sebenarnya( Kaya Hannah Montana aja). Elena jugs pinat make up and disquises.

Aria adalah seorang penyanyi dan menari. Dia pintar bikin lagu dan tahu semua jenis music apa lagi bahasnya!. Aria tidak popular seperti Elena tau seorang celebritis tapi banyak para murid dan guru-guru tahu dia pintar music dan menag American Idol berapa kali.

" Ah lebih enak kalu pergi keluar kita bisa hiking, berenang, senam, dan camping!" kata Amanda

" camping?( tiba-tiba diputus sama Elena) ga salah loh? Disitu banya ulat, ada ular, ada cacing da kita harus tidur di tenda di tanah lagi! Dan bagaimana kalu kita tersesat! Kita bisa kelaparan dan hari-berhari tidak makan erus jadi kurus dan bisa bau karena ga mandi!" kata Elena

" Bgaus dong biar kamu tambah langsing hahaah" Mika yang lagi bercanda

:" gua ini udah langsing Mika, aku ga mau nanti tambah kurus dan mukanya jadi kaya nenek-nenek dan kurang cantik! Dan kalau krang cantik fans gua patah selera dna kabur! Apa lagi manajerku, dia tidak akan terima aku lagi! Berakhirlah duniaku ini!" kata Elena dengan Cemas

" aku cumin bercanda Elena, hahaha" kata Mika

Temanku Elena ini sebenarnya Drama Queen sekali, hahaha terkadang dia lucu terkadang tidak

Amanda suka extreme sport dan outdoor tapi paling ahli itu dalam mechanic dan physic. Amanda bekerja sebgai sport teacher atau di bengkel betulin mobil.

Mika pintar di dalam science dan technology. Bisa di bilang computer genius. Apa aja yang ada berhubungan technology serahkan saja pada dia. Dia Bantu ayahnya bikin alat technology seperti blackberry, gameboy, ipod touch, dan terkadang hal susah seperti pesawat, rocket, dan proyek yang menyakut lebih susah dalam technology dan science.

Sedangkan aku dokter obat dan bedah. Aku ahli biology dan chemistry. Tapi aku bekerja untuk part time jo sebagai dokter dan bayar keluarga. Teman-temanku ada yang untuk hobi atau sipakan untuk masa depan mereka..

Biarpun kita semua bekerja tau sibuk tapi kita masih sekolah dan kita udah ada bidang sendiri-diri.

" jangan khawatir Elena kalau kamu ga mau ga apa-apa aku dan lain aja" kata Amanda

" udah sekarag kita have fun lagi" kata Aria

tring tring… tiba tiba hp ku bunyi dan sms masuk

" ada apa?" Tanya Aria

" aku harus kemabli kerja" kata Flora

" hah? Kerja lagi? Kan libur?" Tanya Elena

" Ada pasien yang aku harus operasi, ini gawat darurat" jawabku

" Oh ya udah kalau giti kita duluan ya, smapai ketemu di sekolah" kata Mika

" Baik! Bye!" teriaku dengan lari

kok ada pasien hari ini ini kan hari liburku, nanti pasti pulang malam lagi deh, apakah aku akan bertemu dengan laki-;laki itu lagi di bus? Kata flora di dalam hati

Ah apa yang aku pikirkan! Itu tidak mungkin!

*sampai di hospital*

" Dokter cepat ini gawat darurat!" kata suster

" oh baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" kata Flora

Flora cepat-cepat ganti baju dan pakai jas dokter. Dia berlari kesana dengan cepat. Flora kaget ketika dia melihat pasiennya…

Chapter 2 selesai!

Author's note: akhirnya selesai. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pasiennya? R and R plzz. Panjag juga ceritanya. Well yang penting enak dibaca. Thx for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ini aku akan kasih detail sedikit tentang kelaurga Flora.

Ch 3

Lucky Day

A...A...ayah? Kata Flora dengan kaget

" Flora sayang, kamu udah sampai yah" kata Ibu Flora

" Kakak! Ayah tiba-tiba pisang saat kerja" kata adik perempuanya dengan cemas

" Kak sembuhin ayah ya" kata adik laki-lakinya

" Mariam, Nathan jangan khawatir ayah akan baik-baik saja" kata Flora dengan lembut dan senyum manis

" Dokter Flora kita harus bawa pasien ini ke ruang operasi" kata salah satu dokter

" Emangnya kenapa" tana Flora

" Paruh-paruhnya sakit" kata dokter dengan cemas

" Astaga jangan bilang penyakit ayah kambuh lagi" Flora bilang di dalam hati

" Ayah ga minum obat ya" tanya flora

" Iya sayang karena aku kira ayah sudah sembuh" kata ayah Flora dengan lemas

" Ayah jagan gitu itu untuk mencegah penyakit ayah kalau kambuh lagi!" Kata Flora

" Maaf..." Kata ayah Flora

" Udah sekarang yang penting kamu rawat dia " kata ibu Flora

" Ok, baik sekarang bawa dia ke ruang operasi" kata flora

Flora punya 2 adik tiri dan satu ibu. Ibu kandungnya mati karena kecelakaan rocket. Waktu itu dia msh umur 5 tahun jadi sekarang dia tinggal sendiri dengan ayahnya sampai suatu saat ayahnya menikah lagi.

*setelah selesai operasi*

" Gimana kadaan ayah?" Tanya Flora

" Baik udah lumayan, kamu memang dokter hebat" kata ayahnya dengan senyum

" Terima kasih" senyum kembali

" Flora lebih baik kamu pulang dan istirahat biar ga capek" kata ibunya

" Jangan ibu harus kerja kan? Flora baik-baik saja kok, udah biasa" kata flora

" Oh baik lah, benar ga apa-apa?" Tanya ibunya

" Iya pasti" dengan denyum

" Baik lah, Mariam ... Nathan ayo pergi"

" Daah kakak" kata mereka berdua

" Daah" kata flora

Flora di hospital tidak hanya urusin ayahnya tapi pasien lain karena Flora sedang di hospital bantuin dokter lain." *sigh* capek bangat hari ini". " Besok ada sekolah aku harus kerjain PR. Flora duduk di officenya sambil kerjain PR. Biarpun dia udah kerja tapi dia masih anak SMA, dia punya bakat yang hebat dan luar biasa daripada orang lain. Karena capek abis kerjain PR dia ketiduran. Lalu dia di banguin sama suster.

"Dokter bangun, dokter udah malam" flora bangun dan lihat jam berapa sekarang

Waktu tunjuk jam 11 malam. " Aku ketingalan bus!" Kata Flora. Flora berterima kasih kepada suster dan beres-beres bukunya lalu pamit sama ayahnya untuk pulang.

" Aduh udah jam segini ga ada bus gimana nih"

Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras sekali. " Hujan? Aku ga bawa payung" terpakasa Flora lari menuju kerumah dia.

Tap tap suara sepatu berlari di hujan. "*bernafas* aku tidak tahan lagi" karena capek flora berlutut kebawah( bukan mau sembayang) dia sudah lari jauh sekali butuh 20 minute untuk sampai kerumahnya kalau pakai bus atau mobil tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa hujan tidak turun lagi dan ada bayangan hitam muncul di hadapanya. Flora melihat keatas dan ada seorang cowok bermabut pirang, ternyata cowok itu yang 3 hari lalu saat kejadian di bus! " Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu " iya aku cuman capek" jawab Flora " oh.. Kamu kok lari-lari ga pakai payung?" Tanya dia" aku lupa bawa,eh km tadi lihat?" jawab Flora " iya aku tadi abis dari supermaket, mau di antar pulang?"

" Eh jangan, repotin"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pakir mobilku dekat sini, lagi pula kelihataanya kamu udah capek sekali " kata dia

" Baiklah aku ga ada pilihan, terima kasih udah bantu aku lagi" jawab Flora

" Sama-sama, oh ya namaku Brett Astaire, panggil saja aku Brett"

" Namaku Flora Marigold, panggil aku Flora" jawab Flora

jadi namanya Brett yah kata Flora di dalam hati

" Flora... Nama yang bagus seperti bunga" katanya dengan lembut

" Makasih" dengan senyum dan mukanya juga agak merah

Brett dan Flora sampai di tempat parking lot dimana Brett parkir mobilnya. Saat di jalan mereka berdua tidak bicara apapun. Flora hanya lihat jendela karena tidak mau Brett lihat muka dia merah. Di pihak lain Brett juga dengan muka merah campur perasaan senang karena dia bisa melihat Flora lagi setelah 3 hari.

" Kamu waktu itu berani sekali di bus, kamu langsung menolong laki-laki itu dan tidak pedulikan apa yang terjadi denganmu" kata Brett

Deg hati Flora kaget, dia ingat kejadian itu lagi dan mimpi itu tapi karena tidak mau bikin Brett pikir yang aneh -aneh karena terlalu lama jawabnya " ah itu biasa saja kok" jawab Flora

" Oh, ya aku mau tanya, kamu seoarang dokter ya?

" Iya kok tahu?" tanya Flora

" Pertama karena kamu pakai jas dokter, kedua saat kamu suruh para suster campur obat ini ke obat itu di hospital kamu kaya seorang dokter obat dan aku dengar salah satu suster gossip kalau kamu dokter terkenal itu" jawab Brett

" Oh gitu, iya aku seoarang dokter medical dan operation" jawab Flora

" oh ya yah aku belum lepas jas ku" kata Flora di dalam hati

" Oh I see, jarang aku lihat dokter perempuan hebat seperti itu"

" Terima kasih"

" Sama-sama"

Lalu mereka berdua mulai bicara tentang banyak hal. Tapi pembicaraan mereka dihentikan karena Flora sudah sampai rumah

" Makasih udah mau antar" bilang Flora

"Iya sama-sama, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Brett

" Iya dah" kata Flora

Brett jalanin mobilnya dan terus pergi. Flora hanya lihat dari jarak jauh sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi

" Aku pulang"

"Flora lama sekali pulangnya" kata ibu tirinya

" Maaf ketinggalan bus"

" Oh, ya udah mandi dan tidur sana"

" Baik bu"

Flora menuju ke kamarnya dan ganti baju. Selesai ganti baju dia lemparkan dirinya di bed dan tidur. " Hari ini hari yang beruntung untukku, aku bisa ketemu dia dan diantar pulang di hari hujan ini" kata Flora di dalam hati

Other scene

Brett yang antar Flora kerumahnya baru pulang kerumah. Hari ini hari yang capek dan beruntung. Hari ini dia ada rapat dengan tim, lalu bicara dengan pelatih untuk WGP di jepang, lalu ada latihan band dan basket terus ke supermaket belanja seharian. Tapi dia senang sekali bisa ketemu Flora perempuan di bus yang waktu lalu dan cinta pertamanya. Ini baru pertama kali Brett suka sama perempuan karena dulu Brett tidak tertarik dengan cinta dan kalau cewek tembak dia, dia akan tolak tapi sekarang beda sekali.

" Cewek Flora itu manis sekali, dia baik dan senyumnya hangat, namanya juga unik" pikir Brett

" Eh tunggu kenapa aku pikir itu? Lagi pula cewek secantik itu pasti ada pacar, iya kan?" Pikir Brett

Brett baringkan badanya di kasur . Lalu lama-kelamaan Brett ketiduran .

Ch 3 selesai!

Author's note: I love this chapter!

R and R !


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Can't stop!

Jam 6 Flora bangun, mandi, sarapan dan masak sarapan pagi untuk keluarga. Lalu ada suara klekson mobil di luar.

" Flora ayo cepat" kata Amanda

" nanti terlambat loh" kata Aria.

Setiap hari ke sekolah Flora di jemput sama teman-temanya dan pulang sekolah Flora jalan kaki ke hospital.

" Iya tunggu sebentar" kata Flora

" Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Flora

" Iya jaga baik-baik" kata ibu tiri Flora

" Baik bu"

Setelah pamit Flora langsung naik teman mobilnya dan berangat ke sekolah. Mereka sekolah di Newston High school. Sekolah yang paling popular dan penuh orang pintar dan berbakat.

Setelah selesai parking. Flora dan teman-temanya menuju ke locker mereka.

" Hari ini ada test, udah pada belajar ga" tanya Mika

" ah aku lupa ada test! Test apa?" Jawab Elena

" physics setelah lunch" kata Amanda

" bantuin aku dong Amanda" mohon Elena

" ya udah aku bantuin" kata Amanda

Ting tong... Bel bunyi dan waktunya masuk kelas.

" Ayo kita telat nih" kata Flora. Pelajaran mereka pertama History lalu Technology setelah itu recess.

" Akhirnya selesai juga capek" kate Elena

" ah kamu di kelas tidak perhatiin apa-apa" kata Mika

" abis guru ajarin ga jelas, mana aku ngerti" jawab Elena,

" hahaha udalah dia memang gitu" kata Aria

" iya Elena kalau pelajaraan ga ngerti pasti udah gambar-gambar lalu kalau ada test kejar-kejar kita untuk bantuin, iya kan Flora?" Kata Amanda

" Eh... Iya Elena memang gitu" kata Flora yang dari tadi melamun

" Ada apa Flora? Kamu lagi pikir apa" tanya Aria

" Ah tidak apa-apa" kata Flora

Kringg... Recess selesai dan parah murid masuk kelas. Flora tidak bisa lupakan kejadian kemarin. Dimana dia bertemu Brett dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Di pihak lain Brett juga tidak bisa lupakan Flora. Selama recess dan lunch dia melamun terus sampai teman-temanya tanya kenapa apalagi Edge.

Sekolah selesai para murid pulang.

" Aduh tadi physicsnya susah bangat" kata Elena ,

" makanya perhatin kalau guru bicara" kata Amanda , " iya benar" kata Mika

" Eh guys aku harus pergi dulu yah, ada murid yang aku harus ajarin" kata Aria

" Oh ok bye, aku juga hari ini ada latihan basket" kata Amanda

" Aku janji bantu ayahku " kata Mika

" Yah sudah pada pulang yah, ya udah sampai jumpa" kata Elena dengan nada kecewa

" Ok bye semua" kata Aria

" Sampai jumpa besok" kata Mika

" Bye-bye" kata Amanda

" Goodbye" kata Elena

Flora hanya angkat tangan untuk bilang bye kepada teman-temanya. Dia masih tidak bisa lupakan Brett dan ingin ketemu lagi. Elena menyadari tingkah laku Flora.

" Flora kamu kenapa? Ada apa sich? Bilang aja kalau ada masalah" kata Elena dengan penasaraan

" Oh umm... Itu karena aku tidak bisa lupakan dia" kata Flora

" Dia siapa?" Tanya Elena

Flora menjelaskan kejadian di bus dan kejadian kemarin dan bagaimana dia bertemu cowok rambut pirang yang penampilan cool dan pakai kacamata visor. Dan bilang apa yang sekarang dia rasakan.

" Omg Flora! Kamu lagi jatuh cinta, akhirnya teman bunga kita jatuh cinta yay!" Teriak Elena

" Elena jangan keras-keras dong, nanti ada yang tahu" kata Flora

" Itu biasa aja Flora, biarin aja" kata Elena dengan santai

" Terus aku harus gimana" tanya Flora

" Kamu kan biacara sama dia dimobil, ke sekolah dia aja atau rumahnya" kata Elena

" Anu aku memang bicara tapi tidak tanya sekolah dimana dan alamat rumahnya" kata Flora

" Yah sayang sekali, nama laki-laki itu siapa?" Tanya Elena

" Brett Astaire" jawab Flora

" Hmm... Tahu nama temanya ga?" Tanya Elena

" Umm... Cuman teman dekat, nama temannya Edge Blaze" jawab Flora

" Ah! Aku tau Edge dia bermabut merah, popular di sekolah, dan banyak perempuan fans sama dia kan?" Kata Elena

" Iya.. Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Flora

" Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan ahli dalam hal kaya gini" jawab Elena dengan percaya diri

" Giliran pelajaran kamu ga tau" kata Flora

" Yeah u know me" kata Elena

" Besok mau bertemu Brett?, aku tahu mereka sekolah dimana" kata Elena

" Eh? Besok? Jangan aku sibuk dan dia pasti juga, lain kali aja deh" kata Flora

" Lagi pula pasti dia udah ada pacar" tambah Flora

" Aduh Flora think positive dong, siapa tau belum"kata Elena

" Iya tapi jangan deh" kata Flora

" Yah... Udah deh, see you tomorrow!" Kata Elena

" Bye!"

Di dalam perjalanan Flora memikirkan ajakan Elena untuk bertemu Brett lagi. Tentu Flora senang kalau bisa ketemu tapi dia sibuk dan terkadang ada kerja di hari libur dan kalau dia punya pacar gimana? Masa cowok seganteng itu... *cough* I mean cowok sebaik itu ga ada pacar?. Tapi dia akan coba cari waktu biar bisa ketemu Brett lagi.

Di pihak lain Brett dan teamnya latihan untuk WGP di Jepang. Setelah selesai Jo, Miller dan Hammer pulang. Sedangkan Edge ada latihan basket Brett hanya tungguin dia, Hammer ga bs datang karena dia mau antarin ayahnya ke hospital. Setelah selesai Edge dan Brett pulang sama-sama lalu Edge mulai bicara sama Brett tapi Brett tidak mendengar karena bengong lagi.

" Brett! Km dengarin ga sich?" Kata Edge dengan Kesal

" Eh.. Maaf, tadi kamu bicara apa sich?" Kata Brett

" Never mind! Kamu kenapa lagi jatuh cinta atau pikirin seorang? Kata Edge

Deg... Hati Brett kaget ,

" kalau aku bilang di dua-duanya gimana?" tanya Brett

Edge kaget! Brett benar lagi jatuh cinta dan pikirkan seorang?

" Aku cuman bercanda kok, jangan di ambil hati" Kata Edge dengan pura-pura bercanda

" Tidak aku serius" kata Brett dengan tegas

" Serius loh! Siapa nama ceweknya? Cantik tidak? Kapan dan dimana?" Tanya Edge

" Oi pertanyaannya satu-satu dong" kata Brett

" Baik-baik" kata Edge

Brett mulai jelasin semuanya. Kapan,dimana, bagaimana dia bertemu Flora.

" Akhirnya pak! Punya pacar aku kira kamu akan jadi single selamanya!" Kata Edge

" Dasar Edge" pikir Brett

" Kalau gitu ajak dia aja kencan" kata Edge

" Hah? Kencan? Tunggu dulu

Aku belum tau kalau dia punya pacar atau tidak?" Kata Brett

" Kalau gitu tanya dia" kata Edge

" Gimana caranya?, no hp aja ga ada" kata Brett

" Aku tahu di hospital mana dia kerja, dia kan dokter paling terkenal, tapi aku ga pernah lihat dia cuman dengar tentang dia, yah gossip" kata Edge

" Oh ya dimana hospitalnya?" Tanya Brett

Edge kasih tahu alamat hospital. Lalu Edge pulang sendiri dan sekarang tinggal Brett menemuin Flora di hospital.

Flora scene

* di hospital*

" Dokter Flora ayahmu tadi pagi sudah pulang karena udah sembuh, dia pamit dan bilang terima kasih padamu" kata salah suster

" Oh baiklah kalau gitu" kata Flora

" Oh ya ada operasi tumor hari ini tolong ke ruangan

A-1 lantai 2" kata suster

" Baik, terima kasih" kata Flora

Flora ganti baju dan menuju ke ruangan operasi. Semua udah siap tinggal menunggu Flora" baik mari kita mulai" kata Flora dan operasi mulai.

*Brett's scene*

Brett yang menyetir pakai mobil menuju ke hospital yang di kasih tahu Edge. Sampai! Kata Brett. Brett masuk ke hospital dan ke resepsionis. " Halo apakah ada dokter Flora Marigold?" Tanya Brett

" Iya ada, mau di apain hari ini?" Kata resepsionis

" Ah aku cuman mau bicara sama dia sebentar, aku temanya" jawab Brett

" Oh maaf sekarang Dokter Flora lagi ada operasi kalau mau tunggu di ruangan tunggu" jawab resepsionis

" Oh tidak usah kalau gitu, bilang aja kalau aku datang ke sini" kata Brett

"Baik, nama kamu siapa?"Tanya resepsionis

" Brett Astaire" jawab Brett

" Baik akan saya sampaikan"

"Makasih"

Dengan hati kecewa Brett pulang dengan mobilnya

*Flora scene*

Setelah selesai operasi, Flora bicara sama laki-laki rambut silver di ikat belakang. " Ini obat untuk ayahmu, minum 3 kali sehari. Seminggu dia akan sembuh kok" kata Flora

" Baik terima kasih" kata pria itu

Setelah itu Flora keluar dan tiba-tiba suster datang dan bilang orang bernama Brett Astaire datang untuk menemuin Flora tapi karena tadi operasi jadi dia pulang. Flora kaget. Kenapa Brett. Ke hospital dan ada urusan apa?

" Oh... Terima kasih"

Pekerjaan Flora selesai. Dia pulang dengan muka kecewa. Seandainya dia tidak ada operasi pasti bisa ketemu Brett dan bicara lagi.

Pulang rumah dia ke kamar lalu kerjakan PR lalu tidur.

Chapter 4 selesai!

Author's note: R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" The date setup"

* at Newston High school*

Flora yang baru sampai sekolah dengan expresi kecewa soal kemarin taruh buku locker dan ambil buku pelajaran locker dan tutp pintu locker. Lalu perjalan menuju ke kelas tiba-tiba ada yang kagetin dia dari belakang.

" Ahh! Siapa itu?" Tanya Flora dengan kaget

" Hai ini aku"

" Elena bikin kaget aja"

" Maaf, kenapa wajahmu kaya gitu?"

" Kemarin dia kemari ke hospital..."

" Dia itu Brett?( Elena yang tiba-tiba potong bicara Flora"

" Elena ga sopan, orang lagi bicara"

" Maaf deh"

" Iya itu Brett tapi waktu itu aku lagi operasi jadi ga sempat ketemu dia udah pulang duluan" kata Flora dengan kecewa

" Yah sayang sekali, tapi kalau mau ketemu dia aku bisa contact temanya"

" Kamu punya no telp Edge"

" Punya dong aku dan dia udah pernah ketemu, terus kita tukar no hp dan sering bicara"

" Oh... Jangan bilang kamu udah ceritain ke Edge"

" Belun sich... Tapi kalau mau boleh saja"

" Ah jangan dong"

" Ya udah ,jadi mau ga?" Tanya Elena

" Umm... Hari apa?"

" Minggu"

" Oh boleh deh"

" Siip, so it's a date right?"

" Date? Tunggu kamu ga bilang kalau itu date"

" Yah iya dong it's a date kalian kan jalan berdua tapi jangan khawatir aku akan pergi samamu tapi kalau udah ketemu Brett aku akan cari alasan untuk tinggalin kalin berdua, ok?"

" Ok deh" dengan nada ragu-ragu

" Jangan takut, just be yourself" kata Elena

" Thx" senyum Flora

" Akhirnya teman kita punya pacar, aku harap kalian jadian dan selalu bersama"

" Makasih El"

"Hah? Flora udah punya pacar? Kapan"?

Elena dan Flora lihat ke belakang. Ternyata itu Aria dan juga ada Mika dan Amanda

" Jadi sabtu mau date ya" kata Mika

" Kok kamu ga bilang ada pacar?" Kata Amanda

" Iya kami kan teman kamu juga, masa cuman Elena yang di kasih tahu" kata Aria

" Hahaha Maaf ya" kata Flora

" ceritain ke kita dong" kata Amanda

Kringg... Bel bunyi

" Nanti aja yah udah masuk kelas" kata Flora

" Iya deh" kata Amanda

Flora dan lainya pergi ke kelas masing-masing

* at NASA*

" Hey Brett gimana udah ketemu Flora" tanya Edge

" Belum kemarin dia lagi operasi jadi tidak bisa" kata Brett

" Kamu ga tunggu?" Tanya Edge

" Ga" jawab Brett dengan singkat

" Yah kenapa ga tungguin?" Tanya Edge

" Aku ga mau ganggu dia dan lagi pula aku kan juga ada urusan" kata Brett

" Ah kamu ini aku udah susah payah bantu kamu, kamu yang malah begitu" kata Edge dengan kesal

" Maaf lain kali aja deh" kata Brett

" Yah udah, ayo kita harus ketemu pelatih Danise, Jo dan lainya udah nunguin tuh" kata Edge

" Oh ya yah, ayo sebelum terlambat" kata Brett

Edge dan Brett berlari menuju tempat tujuan mereka

* Di Newston High school*

Ding dong... Bel bunyi. Semua murid pulang ke rumah masing. Semua kecuali 5 murid yang belum. Mereka mencari tempat sepi untuk sesuatu. Mereka adalah, Flora,Elena, Aria, Amanda dan Mika. Mereka kelihatanya lagi telp seorang tapi siapa?

* Di NASA*

Halo... Ini siapa? Jawab cowok berambut merah

Hai Edge ini aku Elena, masih ingat? Jawab Elena

" Oh hei kamu Elena kan? yang waktu kita bertemu di toko CD kan?" Bilang Edge

" Iya hahaha, masih ingat ya" kata Elena

" Oh ada apa panggil?"Tanya Edge

" Aku mau ajak jalan-jalan hari sabtu mau ga?" Kata Elena

" Maksudmu date? Boleh kenapa ga" kata Edge dengan iseng

" Bukan date, ini untuk temanku biar bisa dekat sama temanmu" kata Elena

" Maksud temanku itu siapa? Temanmu siapa?" Tanya Edge dengan heran

" Pasti kamu tahu deh dia seorang dokter terkenal, namanya Flora Marigold"

" Oh Flora yang terkenal itu, oh perempuan yang Brett ketemu di bus dan penyebab alasan jadi bengong" kata Brett

" Iya, Brett kenapa bengong? Pikirin Flora? Dia jatuh cinta?" Tanya Elena

" Kalau bilang iya gimana" kata Edge

*Elena jd speechless*

Tapi karena teman-temanya lihatin dengan wajah aneh...

" Ah biasa-biasa aja" bohong Elena tapi sebenarnya dia senang sekali! Karena mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama

" Ya udah jadi sabutu jadi nih? Tanya Edge

" Iya ajak yang lain ya sama Brett" kata Elena

" Sip pasti dong" kata Edge dengan nada bercanda

" Hahaha ok deh" kata Elena

Akhirnya mereka berdua selesai bicara dan tutup handphone masing-masing

" El gimana jadinya?" Tanya Flora dengan penasaran

" It's a date!" Kata Elena dengan nada keras dan senang sambil meluarkan tangan yang artinya ok atau good job

" Kyaa! Selamat Flora" teriak Aria

" Akhirnya kamu punya pacar!" Tambah Amanda

" Jadi kita ikut kamu nanti sabtu?" Tanya Mika

"Ikut dong aku ga mau sendirian, gugup nih" kata Flora

" Ga usah gugup ini biasa kok, iya kita ikut tapi nanti kita akan tinggalin kamu sama Brett" kata Elena

" Oh gitu toh..."

" Hey apain kalian disini! Ini waktunya pulang! Ayo pergi sana"

Flora dan lainya kaget dengar suara itu mereka lihat ternyata guru mereka. Oops ketahuan

" Iya kami akan segera pulang pak" kata Aria

" Ngapain kalian di lapangan, kamu tahu kan peraturanya" kata gurunya dengan nada ketus

" Kami sedang mencari sesuatu" bohong Elena

" Apa itu?" Tanya guru

" Kunci mobil" tiba-tiba kata Amanda

" Kunci mobil?" Tanya gurunya dengan heran

" Iya kunci mobil saya jatuh di sini pak jadi saya dan teman-teman saya bantu cari, nih sekarang udah ketemu" kata Amanda dengan menunjukan kunci mobilnya

" Oh ya udah kalau gitu, lain kali jangan hilang lagi ya" kata guru itu dengan nada lembut

" Baik pak, kami permisi" pamit Flora

Lalu Flora dan lainya langsung tinggal lapangan dan menuju ke parking lot

" Untung ga tahuan, gawat kalau iya" kata Elena

" Iya ya" kata Flora

" Udah sekarang kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing" kata Mika

" Ok sperti biasa aku antarin" kata Amanda

Zoom mobil Amanda pergi tinggalin sekolah

* di NASA*

" Gimana kadaan ayahmu Hammer?" Tanya Jo

" Dia baik aja setelah ke dokter, mujizat dia bisa cepat sembuh setelah operasi" kata Hammer

" Jadi dokternya gimana cantik ga? Pintar seperti orang-orang bilang?" Tanya Miller

"Iya cantik dan pintar benar kata orang-orang"

Tiba-tiba Edge dan Brett datang ke tempat Hammer, Jo dan Miller untuk latihan WGP yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

" Hey sori telat lagi bicara apa" tanya Edge

" Edge! Brett!" Teriak mereka bertiga

" Kami diskusi tentang ayah Hammer" kata Miller

" Oh.. Gmn kadaan ayahmu?" Tanya Brett

" Baik tinggal 6 hari lagi dia udah sembuh total" jawab Hammer

" Hah? Cepat bangat!" Kata Edge dengan kaget

" Iya dia kan di operasi sama dokter terkenal itu, yah kalian tahu kan Flora Marigold" kata Jo

" Hah? Flora? Brett pacarmu tuh!" Kata Edge

" Edge" jawab Brett dengan nada rendah dan wajah yang kasih tahu kalau dia tiba-tiba bongkar rahasia Brett yang Brett ingin simpan dulu sampai dia dan Flora sudah jadian.

" Oops" kata Edge

" Apa? Brett punya pacar?" Teriak Hammer, Jo dan Miller bisa bersama

Ketahuan deh rahasia Brett. Mau berapa kali Edge dan Brett mau bikin alasan tapi percuma saja sekali Edge bilang pasti ga salah kalau tentang Brett

" Kenapa cuman bilang ke Edge? Curang!" Kata Miller

" Iya betul" kata Jo

" Maaf aku mau bilang kalau udah jadian" kata Brett

" Oh ok" kata Hammer

" Semuanya ayo kumpul" kata pelatih mereka

Brett dan lainya kumpul dan mereka diskusi tentang WGP jepang lalu latihan

Seperti biasa Flora pulang malam. Di jalan dia berpikir mau pakai baju apa dan hal-hal lain.

Chapter 5 selesai!

Author's note: bilang ya kalau ceritaku mulai ga interesting atau ada masalah atau problem.

Kelihatanya sebentar lagi kehabisan ide deh utk chapter berikut atau berikutnya

Title kali ini aneh =_="


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" The day before we meet again"

Hari ini hari jumat. Sehari sebelum Flora kencan sama Brett. Setelah pulang sekolah Elena rayakan pesta selamat untuk Flora yang akhirnya jatuh cinta dan juga sleep over di rumah Elena.

" Selamat untuk teman kita" kata Elena dengan senang

"Yeah! Selamat" kata Amanda

"Terima kasih semuanya" kata Flora dengan senyuman yang lembut

" Ayo sekarang kita pesta dengan musik!" Kata Aria

Aria kelaurkan berapa cd music dan masukin ke music player. Semuanya pada nari dan bernyanyi untuk rayain keselamatan Flora

Di pihak lain Brett dan lainya ke mall untuk hangout dan merayain kencan Brett besok. Sebelum mereka mau jalan-jalan ke arcade atau ke bowling atau ke mana gitu mereka rayain di sebuah restoran dan sudah reservasi ruangan sendiri.

" Selamat untuk ketua kita yang akhirnya punya pacar setelah tolak 8 perempuan yang telah temabak dia berapa kali" bercanda Edge

" Edge! Kamu berlebihan!" Kata Brett dengan nada marah

" Hahahaha" Jo hanya tertawa

" Bercanda, semua juga tau kok" kata Edge sambil ketawa

" Selamat!" Kata Hammer sambil angkat gelas

" Selamat!" Yang lain ikut angkat gelas

" Makasih semua" kata Brett

Brett dan lainya bersenang di restorant sambil merayain untuk besok

Setelah Flora dan lainya selesai pesta mereka nonton film sambil makan popcorn. Filmnya serem sekali sampai mereka semua ketakutan apa lagi Elena yang dari tadi badanya merinding ada juga takut ke toilet sendirian jadi pergi sama waktunya untuk tidur( mereka bisa tidur ga ya ?) Karena mereka harus bangun pagi besok.

Brett dan lainya habisin waktu mereka nonton movie dan main bowling dan ke karoke( hahaha mau nyanyi nih ). Lalu udah saatnya pulang. Brett antar teman-temanya pulang lalu dia pergi ke rumahnya. Di jalan Brett lewat Rumah Flora dan ingat kejadian waktu Brett antar Flora pulang. Senyuman yang manis, rambut emerald yang cantik, hati yang baik dan tidak serakah atau egois.

"Besok kita akan ketemu lagi, aku ga sabar" kata Brett di dalam hati

Lalu Brett injak gas dan pergi jauh dari rumah Flora untuk pulang.

Hari yang bahagia untuk Flora dan Brett. Mereka tidak sabar untuk besok dan menantin kencan pertama kali mereka. Mereka tidak sangka kalau mereka akan jatuh cinta saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Apakah ini namanya cinta pandangan pertama? Yah mukin aja itu lah kata orang-orang.

Author's note: maaf chapter ini pendek sekali! Abis aku kehabisan ide sich, aku juga mulai bingung chapter berikutnya mau gimana, ada ide? Kalau ada beritahu aku yah, message aja


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Something coming up"

Enjoy my poem( jadi ikutan rebond nih... Hehehe)

It's our first date that I"ll never forget

We hangout after we met

I feel so nervous

I wonder u notice as I tried to hide it

I remember how I meet u

I fall in love directly when I saw u

There's sparkles in ur eyes

So strong, so gentle, so warm

Is tempting me so much

That I can't forget about u

Ur the only one I need

Just stay with me until end of time

And forever u will be mine

Cuaca yang bagus untuk hari ini. Elena dan Flora pergi ke mall untuk shopping. Mereka udah jalan toko ke toko sampai akhirnya mereka ketemu satu toko dengan baju yang bagus.

" Ayo sini!" Kata Elena dengan narik tangan Flora

" Ah jangan narik dong!" Kata Flora

Elena ambil baju yang dia pilih lalu perlihatkan ke Flora.

" Yang ini! Ini bagus" kata Elena dengan senyuman yang besar di wajahnya

" Ga ah! Ini terlalu... Berlebihan" kata Flora

" Ga! Ini cocok! Pasti ayo coba!" Kata Elena

Mau ga mau Flora harus coba karena pasti Elena akan paksa dia. Yah karena Elena pintar dengan fashion jadi Flora percaya Sama Elena. Setelah selesai Flora kelau dan perlihatkan ke Elena. Elena sangat kaget dengan penampilan Flora yang maniiis sekali apa lagi orang di toko itu. Ada sampai laki-laki yang lagi kencan sama pacarnya melihat Flora ga berhenti-henti sampai pacarnya pukul kepalanya atau mukanya untuk sadarkan pacarnya dan peringatkan kalau mereka lagi kencan(hahahaha...).

" Elena orang pada lihatin tuh" kata Flora dengan malu

" Artinya kamu cantik!" Kata Elena dengan senang

" Iya tapi..." Kata Flora dengan sambil melihat orang-orang yang melihatnya

" Ini memalukan" akhirnya Flora bisa ucapkan

" Ah biarin lah, udah sekarang ganti baju kita akan beli baju ini" kata Elena

Setelah Elena dan Flora bayar mereka dan lainya hang out di mall dulu sambil menunngu Brett dan lainya.

Di pihak lain Brett dan teman-temanya menunggu di rumah Edge.

" Edge lama sekali! Cepetan!" Teriak Brett

" Iya tunggu sebentar" jawab Edge dari lantai 2

" Kamu apain sih lama sekali?" Tanya Jo

" Aku sedang merapikan rambutku" jawa Edge

" Ya ampun lama sekali, kenapa ga dari tadi saja kalau gitu?" Tanya Miller

" Aku kan tadi baru sampai rumah abis les" kata Edge

" Yah kalau gitu tadi kita seharusnya ga buru-buru datang ke sini" kate Hammer

" Iya tadi aku sampai ga makan tau" kata miller dengan kesal

" Yah bukan salahku kan" kata Edge " ok siap ayo kita ada janjian hari ini, Brett jam berapa sekarang?" Kata Edge

" Jam 1 sekarang" kata Brett

" Eh kita janji jam 3 kan?" Tanya Jo

" Eh iya, ayo kita harus cepat takut macet nanti " kata Miller

" Ok ayo" kata Edge yang akhirnya turun dari lantai 2

Zooooom... Mereka mulai pergi dengan mobil Brett ke tempat tujuan mereka.

* Flora scene*

" Sebentar lagi udah waktunya ayo Flora ganti baju" kata Elena

" Ok temanin aku ke toilet dong" kata Flora

" Baik! Yang lain tunggu sini ya"

" Pasti dong" kata Aria

Setelah Flora ganti baju, Aria, Amanda dan Mika lihat dengan kaget. Flora memakai baju pink polka dot yang cuman menutup setengah perutnya, lalu rock pendek warna merah dan ada pita di sampingnya lalu sepatu merah yang cocok dengan rocknya lalu kaos kaki panjang warna pink muda.

" Flora... Km..." Kata Aria yang ga bisa katakan apa yang di dalam pikiranya

" Cantik sekali!" Bilang Amanda tiba-tiba

" Kamu kelihatanya lebih manis deh kalau pakai ini" kata Mika

" Makasih yah..." Kata Flora dengan malu. Sebernarnya Flora ga suka dandan kaya gini tapi hari ini istimewa

" Tuh kan udah di bilang bagus! Hehehe fashion sense ku bagus kan :P" kate Elena

" Iya deh aku ngaku" kata Flora

"Ayo kita mau ketemu di kafe victoria kan?" Tanya Mika

" Ah iya ya, ayo kita berangkat" kata Elena

Flora,Elena, Mika, Amanda dan Aria menuju ke kafe victoria sampai di retaurant orang di sana atas nama siapa yang mereka reserve. " Elena Star" kata Elena

" Oh baiklah kalau gitu"

" Sekarang tinggal tunggu Brett dan lainya" kata Elena

*Brett scene*

Brett dan lainya udah sampai di mall. Mereka turun setelah Brett parkir mobil. Lalu mereka di antarkan sama pelayan di sana ke tempat mereka.

" Ini ruanganya" kata pelayan itu

" Makasih " kata Edge

" Kamu siap?" Tanya Edge

Brett hatinya berdebar-debar dia ga sabar melihat lagi. Perasaan senang dan gugup menjadi satu. Lalu Brett buak pintunya

Sreeeet...

* change scene*

" Hey kalian!" Kata Elena

" Hey Elena" kata Edge dengan senyum

" Jadi kamu Brett yah?" Tanya Elena

" Ah iya.. Salam kenal" kata Brett dengan cool

" Pacarmu ganteng bangat dan cool" bisik Elena ke Flora. Flora hanya bisa ngangkuk dan kepalanya nunduk kebawah karena lihat Brett yang penampilan cool dan tampan.

" Ah kamu...!" Kata Hammer yang kaget melihat Flora

" Oh kamu Hammer David kan?yang waktu lalu kamu datang untuk ayahmu di operasi yah" kata Flora dengan senyum sambil bediri

" Waaah cantik, sesuai gossip" kata Miller

" Makasih ya" kata Flora dengan senyum yang dengar perkataan Miller

" Eh sama-sama" kata Miller dengan malu

" Hey Brett, lihat pacarmu, penampilanya manis!" Bisik Edge

Brett melihat Flora dengan kaget. Flora kelihatan cantik dan manis! Penampilanya berubah sebelumnya

Flora melihat Brett dan bilang hi ke Brett dengan wajah senyum. Brett tetap stay cool dan bilang hi kembali. Mereka makan-makan bersama dan saling mengenali sesama seperti hobi, sekolah dimana, apa cita-citanya. Flora baru tahu kalau Brett sekolah di NASA dan cita-cita menjadi astronaut. Lalu setelah makan mereka hangout bersama kecuali Flora dan Brett, mereka akan ada waktu bersama( Sesuai rencana). Tapi mereka ga nyadar kalau bahaya akan datang, orang - orang disana juga tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi bahaya akan menimpa mereka semua...

Author's note: di chapter berikutnya akan ada tambahan character, bisa tebak siapa? Baca aja chapter berikutnya.. Hehehe

Ch 7 selesai!

Author's note: aku harap ceritanya jadi menarik ga tiba-tiba menjadi bosan atau kurang apa gitu. Kelihatanya aku udah mulai kacau deh bikin ceritanya


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

" Disaster date part 1"

Di kantor polisi para pekerja pada sibuk semua karena ada gossip kalau terorist akan bomb Clareton Shopping center untuk balas dendam kepada President America. Para commander, General, peserta disana dan Captain sedang mengsiapkan team mereka dan alat-alat yang mereka akan gunakan dan juga staretegi untuk mengahadapi musuh dan menolong orang-orang di sana.

" Jadi police division satu akan jaga pintu luar dan pintu belakakang supaya terorist tidak akan kelaur, lalu polisi divison dua akan bantu menolong para orang-orang di sana, dan polisi division tiga akan jaga di atas langit supaya mereka tidak bisa kabur dengan helikopter atau pesawat" kata salah satu captain

" Ide yang bagus" kata general

" Bagaimana menurutmu commandar?" Tanya captain

Kepada perempuan rambut. Coklate muda, perempuan itu sangat popular dan cantik dan sombong tapi sebernarnya baik hati. Karena sombong banyak orang salah saka sama dia dan tidak mau berteman sama dia. Biarpun dia wanita masih muda tapi dia seoarang genius yang bisa menjadi commandar dalam waktu singkat di police headquarter. Namanya adalah Maria Roosevelt.

" Aku setuju tapi ada yang kurang" kata Maria

" Apa itu commander?" Tanya captain

" Kau lupa kalau terorist bisa menyamar menjadi orang-orang yang biasa atau orang yang kelihatanya ga ada kaitan dengan masalah ini, jadi kalau polisi Divsison 2 bantu para orang kelaur itu kemungkinan mereka membantu terorist yang menyamar jadi orang biasa keluar." Kata Maria

" Benar juga kata commander, jadi kita harus gimana?" Tanya general

" Gampang kita akan mengunakan cara sama terorist dan satu dari kita harus menjadi tawanan untuk mencari tempat mereka" kata Maria

" Siapa yang akan jadi tawanan dan siapa yang akan berpura-pura jadi orang biasa?" Tanya captain

" Aku yang akan berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa dan aku butuh seorang yang berani untuk jadi tawanan" kata Maria

" Siapa yah kira-kira?" Tanya general

" Hmm... Ah aku tau! bagaimana orang ini?*membisik ke telinga Maria*" kata salah satu peserta

" Hmm... Boleh juga, tolong bilang ke dia rencana kita" kata Maria

" Eh tunggu dulu kamu belum bilang gimana caranya ikutin dia kalau sudah jadi tawanan, apakah kita harus sembunyi sampai dia di bawa sama terorist ke suatu tempat?" Tanya salah satu general

" Bisa di bilang gitu, tapi aku akan kasih dia alat deteksi yang akan menuntukan keberadaan dia. Alat itu bentuk jam. Orang kira itu jam biasa tapi adalah alat deteksi dan komunikasi dan sudah disiapkan microphone kecil tapi dengan volume tinngi supaya kita bisa dengar pembicaraan mereka, ada pertanyaan?" Kata Maria

" Oh ide yang bagus! Dengan ini akan lebih muda untuk kita" kata Captain

" Yah aku setuju! Kalau gitu kita siapkan semuanya!" Kata General

" Masih ada 4 jam sebelum mulai" kata captain

" Kalau gitu saya permisi dulu, saya ada urusan lain" pamit Maria

" Baik terima kasih commander!" Kata General

" Terima kasih!" Para peserta yang ikut meeting berterima kasih kepada Maria

Lalu Maria berhomat dan pergi keluar. Maria kembali ke ruanganya dan kelihataanya sedang telp seorang( siapa yah?)

* Maaf nomor ada yang sedang hubungi tidak aktif mohon coba berapa saat lagi*

Sial! Kata Maria di pikirannya

" Aku harap mereka tidak apa-apa, aku harus cepat ganti baju dan kesana untuk ingatin mereka" kata Maria di dalam hati

Setelah Maria ganti baju dan menyamar menjadi orang bisa. Maria pakai taksi ke Clareton Shopping Center.

* Brett and Flora scene*

" Jadi gimana hari-harimu?" Tanya Brett

" Baik-baik saja" kata Flora

" Kamu penampilannya jadi ganti?" Tanya Brett

" Eh iya, jelak ya? Tanya Flora

" Ah ga kok, bagus" kata Brett dengan malu

" Makasih ya" kata Flora dengan senang hati dan senyum yang manis dan hangat

Melihat itu Brett jadi diam sebentar dan terpesona melihat senyuman Flora Seperti malaikat.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Flora

" Ah ga, ga ada" kata Brett yang akhirnya bangun dari khayalanya

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

" Umm Flora, apakah kamu udah punya pacar?" Kata Brett

" Umm belum, kenapa?" Tanya Flora

*fiuh* Brett sangat lega dengar itu. Dia kira kalau Flora udah ada tapi ternyata belum. Ini kesempatan untuk dia

" Anu, apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Brett

Flora dengar itu kaget. Deg.. Deg.. Hatinya bunyi...

"Boleh aja" kata Flora

" Sungguh? Makasih!" kata tiba-tiba Brett ganti personalitas dari cool and dingin jadi orang lain dan juga nadanya lebih ceria.

Flora lihat menahan ketawanya. Abis lucu sekali ini baru pertama kali dia melihat Brett kaya gitu selain cool and dingin.

Oopss Brett yang menyadari apa yang dia lakukan langsing berubah seperti semula" *cough* maksudku, bagus lah" kata Brett kembali menjadi cool dan dingin.(Hahaha I love this part)

" Ok baiklah" kata Flora setelah lega dari ketawanya.

" Eh ada phone no?" Tanya Brett

" Ada kok, mau saling tukar?" Tanya Flora

" Boleh ini, hp no gua" kata Brett

" Baik tunggu sebentar aku catat dulu... Sip ini punya ku" kata Flora

" Baik aku catat" kata Brett sambil keluarkan handphone nya

Lalu setelah itu mereka lanjutkan kencan mereka. Tapi dari belakang ada yang ikutin mereka( siapa yah)

* other scene*

Elena dan Temannya dan juga Edge dan lainya hangout dan jalan bersama. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Mereka bicara banyak hal tentand diri mereka dan cita-cita mereka.

" Jadi kamu anak dari perusahaan teknologi yang terkenal itu ya?" Tanya Miller ke Mika

" Iya, ayahku adalah bos" kata Mika

" Mau bikin alat apa lagi nih?" Tanya miller

" Umm mungkin handphone baru atau laptop bary" kata Mika

" Oh ya? Nanti kasih tau kita ya kalau udah keluar" bilang Jo

" Iya nanti kita yang pertama kalinya dapat dan bisa kasih tahu teman-teman kita " kata Miller

"pasti dong" kata Mika

" Ah dari tadi kalian bicara teknologi terus, ganti yang lain" kata Edge

" Abis mau bicara apa lagi?" Jawab Jo

" Kalau gitu kita bicara music show yang akan datang nanti" kata Elena

" Show apa?" Tanya Amanda

" Itu loh music show Demi Lavato penyanyi baru" kata Elena

" Oh Demi Lavato! Aku suka dia! Suaranya bagus!" Kata Aria

" Oh kalian tau Demi Lavato toh, kamu juga El?" Kata Edge

" Tentu saja karena aku sebagai celebritis..."

Tiba-tiba Mika tutup mulut Elena. Meskipun mereka semua udah jadi teman tapi belum kasih tahu Rahasia Elena takut Edge dan lainya bongkar rahasianya.

" Maksud Elena dia sebagai celebritis masa depan harus tahu hal-hal kaya gini" kata Mika

" Oh gitu" kata Edge

" Mau tiketnya aku masih punya extra" kata Aria

" Ah aku mau" kata Jo

" Aku juga" kata Miller

" Boleh aja, Edge kamu datangkan?" Kata Hammer

" Sori gua males nonton kaya gitu lebih enak hangout di mall dan kalau mau nonton di rumah aja" kata Edge

" Hahaha aku setuju! disana terlalu ramai dan susah lihat karena terlalu jauh kalau di rumah kan enak ga ramai terus tinggal buka tv dan duduk di sofa dan nonton." Kata Elena yang setuju dengan kata Edge

" Ah iya aku juga sering gitu kalau di ajak nonton" kata Edge yang juga setuju dengan Elena

" Jadi kita sama dong?" Kata Elena

"Iya kelihatanya sama" kata Edge

"Omg! Zodiac kamu apa?" Tanya Elena

"Libra( sesuai ulang tahun Edge), kamu?

" Sama! Ok sekarang blood type km"

"Aku B"

" Aku juga B!"

"Wow kita punya zodiac sama dan bloodtype"

" Iya aku ga nyaka loh" kata Elena

" Wah wah sepertinya kalian udah dijadian bersama deh" kata Mika

" Kamu kok akrab bangat sama Elena?" Tanya Jo ke Edge

" Iya kita pernah bertemu di toko cd" kata Edge

" Di toko cd?" Tanya Hammer, Jo, Miller, Mika, Amanda, dan Aria bersama

Lalu Edge dan Elena ceritakan kejadiannya.

Edge mulai bercerita.. "awalnya sih, aku lagi main roller skates - "

"ah, pasti bergaya lagi.." kata Jo memotong pembicaraan edge

"iyalah, edge gitu loh.." kata miller menimpali

edge hanya cengengesan "mau ku lanjutkan tidak?"

semua hanya diam bersiap kembali mendengarkan..

"lalu, setelah selesai, aku pergi ke toko CD sama temanku, dan saat itu, aku bertemu dengan.."

"elena" kata mereka semua dengan kompak

edge hanya geleng-geleng kepala setelah itu ngangguk - ngangguk

"lalu?" tanya Jo

"lalu, ketika itu, aku sedang berjalan, dan melihat dia sedang berusaha menggapai-gapai CD di atas rak"

"cie,, " kata Jo "lalu, kamu ambilkan? Baik bangat loh "

wajah edge memerah tanda malu.. Tak kuasa menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada nya

Elena pun cuma bisa menunduk... Antara malu tapi senang, begitulah perasaannya.. Jo berbisik pada kedua kawannya pelan, setelah itu ia bisikan pada Aria, Mika dan Amanda "kalian bisik-bisik apa sih?" Tanya Edge

" Ga ada kok" kata Jo

" Mau dengarin ga sich? Aku lum selesai" kata Edge

" Iya mau" kata Jo lalu yang lain ikut diam

* back to the story*

" Aku ambilkanya untuk dia, lalu dia bilang..."

" Eh makasih ya" kata Elena

" Ah sama-sama" kata Edge

" Hey Edge perempuanya cantik loh" kata temanya yang bisik di telinga Edge

" Ah berisik loh!" Jawab Edge ke temanya

" Hey nama mu siapa?" Tanya salah satu temanya

" Aku? Elena Star" kata Elena

" Punua pacar ga" tanya temanya

" Ah... Itu..."

Tiba-tiba Edge memotong bicaraan mereka

"Hey! Ngapain kamu bicara sama dia, aku ketemu dia duluan tau!" Kata Edge bisik ke temanya Jacob

" Cieh kamu suka dia ya?" Tanya Jacob

" Ah ga, siapa bilang!"

"Hahaha"

" Eh Edge maaf aku harus pergi ada janji" kata teman satu laginya Christopher

"Ah aku juga ada les" kata Jacob yang berbohong

" Selamat bersenang-senang dengan dia ya" bisik Jacob di kuping Edge

" Tunggu dulu..." Kata Edge tapi terlambat mereka udah pergi

" Mereka kenapa ya?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Ah ga apa-apa, mau aku bantu bawa?" Kaya Edge

" Benaran? Boleh kalau mau" kata Elena

Setelah bayar, Edge temanin Elena pulang kerumahnya

"Kamu sekolah dimana?"

Tanya Edge

" Aku di Newston High school"

" Oh dekat sini dong"

" Iya"

Lalu mereka bicara sepanjang jalan dan mereka saling tukar no hp. Sampai di rumah Elena...

"Makasih udah antar" kata Elena

" Ah sama-sama, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya" kata Edhe

" Dan gitu lah ceritanya" kata Edge

" Cieh Edge" kata Jo

" Eh Edge jadi kamu lagi suka sama dia?" Tanya Miller

" Ada aja" kata Edge

" Bukanya waktu itu kamu lagi shooting?" Bisik Aria

" Iya tapi aku selesainya cepat jadi bisa bubar dan ke toko cd" kata Elena

" Oh gitu, cieh nih Elena" kata Aria

" Aku rasa ga cuman Flora aja deh yang lagi jatuh cinta nih" kata Amanda

" Ga kita cuman teman kok, iya kan Edge?" kata Elena

" Iya benar kok cuman teman dekat" kata Edge berbohong

" Benar nih?" Tanya Jo dan Aria

" Iya" jawab mereka berdua

" Oh ya udah kalau gitu" kata Jo yang ga percaya

Lalu mereka lanjut jalan sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke tower B.

Di luar mall ada seorang gadis turun dari taksi.

" Makasih ini uangnya" kata gadis itu

" Sama-sama" jawab supir itu

Lalu taksinya pergi jauh.

" Baik saatnya beraksi" kata gadis itu. yah sepertinya kalian tau deh siapa itu.

Maria memasuki ke dalam mall. Lalu dia coba panggil temanya tapi tetap sama, ga diangkat

" Ah dasar orang! Aku sms aja deh" kata Maria

Piip..piip piip. Setelah Maria selesai dia langsung cari terorist yang sedang menyamar. " Sebentar lagi akan mulai, aku harus cepat" kata Maria. Maria duduk di kursi sedang menunngu seseorang. Lalu setelah berapa menit orang itu muncul

" Hey Maria" kata Orang itu dengan ceria

" Rachel jangan keras-keras" kata Maria

" Iya maaf" kata Rachel

Rachel adalah seorang wanita polisi sama dengan Maria. Bedanya Maria lebih tinggi dan senior dan Rachel lebih punya banyak teman dari pada Maria.

" Kamu udah ngerti kan rencana kita?" Tanya Maria

" Iya, aku harus jadi tawanan biar bisa mengtahui markas musuh kita" kata Rachel

" Iya baiklah, dan ini alat komunikasi kita, ingat jangan sampai di matiin!" Kata Maria dengan tegas

" Baik!"

" Ayo kita melakukan sesuai rencana, sekarang kamu ikutin orang itu" Maria menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk santai sambil memgang handphone

" Emangnya ada apa dengan dia, biasa aj" kata Rachel

" Malah sebaliknya, lihat lah dengan baik"

Orang itu memang kelihatan biasa tapi kalau di lihat baik-baik dia kelihatanya sedang terburu-buru dan melihat jam tanganya berapa kali.

" Yah mungkin dia sedang telat atau apa gitu" kata Rachel

" Aku rasa ga, aku punya perassan buruk, ikutin aja dia" kata Maria

" Baiklah kalau kamu bilang gitu" kata Rachel

Jadi Rachel mengikuti orang itu dan Maria menjalani tugas dan sekalian mencari temanya...

Ch 8 selesai!

Author's note: makasih untuk Ken yang kasih ide ini..

Reminder: Maria Roosevelt yang di cerita ini ceritanya ga ada kaitan dengan Cerita " Life" by Rebond. Tapi hal yang sama Maria di sini dan Cerita Life adalah Dia OC ku, sekolah di NASA, bisa ilmu bela diri, dan seorang detective dan spy dan sebernarnya teman Flora dan lainya(pengenya)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

disaster date part 2

*Brett dan Flora*

"Eh udah waktunya kumpul nih, ayo kita berangkat" kata Brett

"Kamu dulan, aku mau beli ke kamar kecil dulu" kata Flora

" Oh ok nanti ketemu di hall center yah" kata Brett

" Baiklah" kata Flora

Setelah mereka pisah seorang yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi ikutin Flora. Flora menemukan kamar kecil dan kesana.

Setelah berapa menit Flora kelaur tapi wajahnya kelihatanya panik. Kenapa yah? Ternyata Flora tersesat dan lupa jalan kembali. Jadi dia ga punya pilihan cari jalan kembali sendiri. Setelah berapa menit Flora berjalan dia sampai ke tempat yang kosong dan sepi dan gelap( ga tau apa tempat itu pokoknya imaginasi aja). Lalu orang yang mengikuti Flora mau menangkap Flora sebagai tawanan tapi sebelum bereaksi tiba-tiba ada seorang tepuk bahu dia.

" Hey kamu sedang apain"

Orang yang mengikuti Flora lihat ke belakang. Ternyata itu adalah temanya.

" Ya ampun John bikin kaget aja ah" kata orang itu

Ternyata John adalah pria yang Rachel ikutin karena Maria minta.

" Kamu apain sich Robert?"

" Lihat, tau itu siapa?" Tanya Yoshua

John melihat perempuan yang di nunjuk Robert.

" Itu kan Flora Marigold dokter terkenal itu" kata John dengan kaget

" Iya benar"

" Terus kita mau apain dia?" Tanya John

" Kita akan menangkap dia dan jadikan tawanan" kata Robert

" Hah? Untuk apa? Misi kita kan bomb mall ini bukan selamatin gadis"

" Tapi kamu ga tau kalau gadis itu kaya raya, kita bisa minta semua harta gadis itu dan boss aku senang kalau kita menangkap dia karena dia bisa jadi tawanan kita untuk keluar dan minta dia kerja untuk kita untuk bikin bomb karena aku dengar kalau dia pintar dalam hal kimia jadi kalau bikin ga ada masalah kan" jawab Robert

" Bagus juga idemu, ok ayo kita tangkap dia" kata John yang setuju

Di lain pihak mereka ga nyadar kalau seoarang sedang mendengar bicara mereka berdua

" Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Aku seharusnya manjadi tawanan! Bukan gadis itu!" Kata Rachel

Flora yang capek dari tadi jalan terus mencari jalan kelaur dudk di bangku kosong. Sebelum dua orang itu mencuri Flora dia menelepon temanya untuk aktigkan bomb itu. Setelah berapa menit tiba-tiba tanah gemetaran dan atap mulai roboh. Flora bisa mendengar orang-orang di atas teriak ketakutan. Panik Flora heran ada apa di atas. "Jangan-jangan tadi itu suara bomb! Aku harus menolong temanku!" Kata Flora

Flora lari denga sekuat tenaga tapi tiba-tiba ada orang muncul di hadapnya yang menghalinya.

" Eitss kamu ga boleh ke atas, awas loh" kata Robert

" Kamu siapa? Mau apa?" Tanya Flora dengan ketakutkan

" Kita mau menculikmu" kata Robert

" Tidak!" Flora lari ke arah lain tapi sudah di halangin dengan temanya John

" Kau tidak bisa lari nona manis" kata John

Kedua orang itu mulai medekati Flora. Flora yang dari tadi ketakutkan hanya bisa berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya dengan gemetaran. " Brett.. Tolong aku..." Kata Flora di dalam hati

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjatuhkan alat berat dia atas ke Robert dan John. Plukk.. Besi itu jatuh tempat di kepala mereka berdua. Mereka ga pingsan tapi pusing aja. Lalu Rachel keluar dari tempat sembunyinya dan langsung narik tangan Flora dan lari dari mereka berdua.

"Ka..ka..kamu siapa" tanya Flora yang masih kegetaran

" Jangan takut aku ada di pihak mu" kata Rachel

" Kelihatanya dia mau menolong ku" kata Flora di dalam hati

" Baiklah kalau gitu" kata Flora

Lalu Rachel mengubungi Maria untuk kasih tahu sesuatu

* Maria scene*

Maria yang sedang sibuk bantu para orang-orang selamat tiba-tiba alat deteksinya bersuara.

" Maria..apa kamu bisa dengar aku" kata Rachel

" Iya tapi ga jelas, ada apa?" Kata Maria

" Ada seorang wanita dokter bersamaku tadi dia mau ditangkap sebagai tawanan sama 2 orang terorist" kata Rachel

" Apa? Kau dimana?" Tanya Maria dengan kaget

" Di tempat parking" jawab Rachel

" Baik segera keatas kita ubah rencana?" Tanya Maria

" Baik Maria oh ya aku lupa bilang sesuatu" kata Rachel

" Mereka akan mengunakan gadis ini sebagai..."

Tiba-tiba Rachel berhenti bicara dan berhenti lari. Ternyata ini jalan buntu. Mereka mau bailik tapi terlambat 2 terorist itu mengahalangi jalan dan mereka terjebak.

" Rachel ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Maria dengan cemas

" Maaf Maria sepertinya kita harus menjalani rencana kita tapi dengan 1 tawanan tambahan"

" Apa? Rachel tunggu!"

Piip telat komunikasinya mati. " Sial! Kenapa jadi kaya gini?" kata Maria dengan kesal." Aku harus aktifkan alat deteksinya biar bisa cari lokasi mereka" kata Maria.

Lalu tiba-tiba Maria mendengar suara orang.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita

" Kita harus cari teman lu , tadi kita terpisah kan" kata Laki-laki itu

" Iya tapi ini bahaya kalau kita masuk lagi" kata perempuan itu

" Tapi teman lu kan belum ada" kata laki-laki itu

" Itu benar!" Kata laki-laki lain " dia menghilang gitu aja kita harus temukanyaa, aku khawatir denganya" kata laki-laki itu

" Iya sich..." Kata perempuan itu

Maria lihat kebelakang dan saat itu Maria melihat sosok tubuh yang dia kenal sekali. 2 orang pria yang dari sekolah dia dan satu wanita yang Maria berusaha telp dia tapi ga di angkat dan dari sekolah lamanya. Dan mereka adalah Brett, Edge, dan Elena.

" Tapi jangan semuanya mencari Flora, salah satu kita aja" kata Elena

" Iya tapi siapa?" Tanya Edge

" Biar aku aja" kata Brett

" Jangan aku aja, kamu butuh tunggu sini sampai Flora kembali" kata Edge

" Kamu yang seharusnya tunggu sini! Aku akan pergi mencarinya"

" Tidak aku!"

"Aku!"

" Eh udah jangan bertengkar kalian berdua" kata Elena

" Itu benar! Tidak ada gunanya betengkar! Kalau kalian ga bisa pilih aku aja yang pergi"

Elena,Brett, dan Edge melihat arah suara itu. Mereka bertiga kaget melihat sosok wanita yang mereka kenal...


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

" A rescue mission"

"MARIA?" Teriak mereka bertiga

" Loh kamu kenal dia?" Tanay Edge ke Elena

" Iya dia teman aku dari sekolah lama, kamu juga Edge?" Kata Elena

" Iya dia kan satu sekolah sama kita" kata Edge

" Nasa maksudmu" tanya Elena

" Iya" kata Edge dengat singkat

" Kamu apain di sini Maria? Jarang kamu ke mall?" Tanya Brett

" Ada kerjaan" kata Maria

" Kerja apa?" Tanya Edge

" Rumor bilang kalau terorist akan bomb mall ini dan aku di sini sebagai detective dan polisi harus menolong dan lindungi orang-orang di sini" kata Maria

" Oh gitu, jadi tadi bomb karena terorist?" Kata Brett

" Yah bisa di bilang begitu" kata Maria

" Maria jadi kamu mau cari Flora? Apakah kamu tahu dimana?" Tanya Elena

" Iya aku tahu kebetulan temanku dari kantor polisi menemukanya, jadi sekarang aku lagi buru-buru ke sana, udah ya bye!" Kata Maria dengan buru-buru

" Eh Maria tunggu..." Tapi terlambat Maria udah pergi jauh

" Apa Maria bisa?" Tanya Edge

" Tentu saja! Aku percaya sama Maria karena dia detective hebat dan polis dan seorang spy!" Kata Elena dengan nada dan wajah percaya

" Oh baiklah" kata Edge

" Aku baru tahu Maria itu detective dan polisi dan spy ? Di NASA dia orangnya pendiam dan sombong, kata orang ya aku juga ga begitu tau" kata Brett

" Iya aku juga baru tahu" kata Edge

" Udah yang penting sekarang kita harus percaya sama Maria" kata Elena

" Baik!" Kata Edge dan Brett

Di pihak lain Rachel dan Flora di sekap dengan 2 terorist itu mereka berhasil kelaur dari polisi karena mereka punya tawanan. Jadi kalau polisi nembak helikopter mereka, Rachel dan Flora akan terluka dan ga cuman itu. 2 terorist itu berhasil jatuhkan Helikopter polisi satu persatu.

" Hahaha akhirnya kita lolos" kata Jacob

" Sekarang kita kembali ke markas rahasia dan bawa mereka ke penjara dulu biar ga kabur" kata Yoshua

" Yup betul sekali" kata Jacob

Flora ketakutan dan dari tadi dia merinding tapi untunglah ada Rachel yang bikin Flora menjadi tenang. Sampai di markas mereka berdua langsung taruh di penjara.

" Jangan kemana-mana yah gadis manis" kata Youshua

" Awas kalau kalian berbuat macam-macam!" Kata Jacob dan ingatin mereka

Setelah itu mereka berdua( terorist) pergi.

" Aku takut, aku khawatir dengan teman-temanku" kata Flora yang mau menangis

" Ga usah takut, semuanya baik-baik aja kok" kata Rachel

" Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Flora

" Bilang saja kalau aku punya firasat baik" kata Rachel

" Baiklah kalau gitu" kata Flora

" Jadi kamu Flora yang dokter terkenal itu ya?" Tanya Rachel

" Iya, kamu tahu aku siapa?tanya Flora

" Tentu saja, kamu kan terkenal" kata Rachel tapi sebenarnya dia tahu dari pembicaraan 2 terorist itu

" Oh gitu..."

" Maria aku harap kau cepat datang sebelum terlambat" kata Rachel di dalam hati

Di lain pihak, Maria mengejar Rachel denga taksi dan juga selamatin Flora temanya. "Dari alat deteksi ini kemungkinan aku udah mau sampai markas mereka" kata Maria

Lalu setelah sampai Maria meminta supir taksi pulang aja dan turun dari mobil. Maria mengikuti orang yang masuk gerbang tapi masalahnya dia memakai seragam terorist jadi Maria ga bisa karena akan ketahuan dan ada penjaga jadi Maria ke belakang pintu dan naik pagar lalu sembunyi di semak-semak. Maria melihat para pekerja masuk dan harus perlihatkan kartu mereka masing-masing. " Sial, sekarang gimana?" Pikir Maria

Lalu Maria melihat truck masuk ke garasi satu demi persatu. Melihat itu Maria punya ide. Maria menuju ke truck dari tempat persembunyi dan pelan-pelan naik ke atas truck dan sembunyi di dalam. Truck itu membawa senjata dan banyak alat yang mereka gunakan. Truck berjalan sekitar 15 menit melawati berapa ruangan seperti ruang pesawat, helikopter, lalu ruang computer dimana mereka menjaga sistem gedung ini. Lalu truck berhenti dan Maria bisa mendengar kalau supir truck udah pergi dan Maria ambil kesempatan untuk keluar dari truck dan mencari Flora dan Rachel. Tapi karena Maria ga tau dimana mereka jadi Maria ke ruang sistem gedung ini. Lalu setelah Maria ketemu Maria melihat 3 orang di dalam itu sedang bersenang-senang " ini kesempatanku" kata Maria. Maria melaurkan mainan bola dan melemparkan ke ruang itu. Tentu saja orang-orang di sana lihat karena kena bawah meja dan membuat suara yang bikin 3 orang itu sadar. Lalu satu dari mereka ambil dan tiba-tiba bolanya pecah dan kelaur gas. Ternyata itu gas tidur dan dalam sekejap mereka bertiga pingsan dan ketiduran . Lalu Maria cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan kunci pintunya dan mengurung 3 orang itu di satu ruangan.

Maria mencari Flora dan Rachel dengan ketik keyboard yang besar sekali. Untuk hal ini gampang sekali karena Maria sebagai murid NASA sudah terlatih memakai teknologi dan computer. Jadi hal kaya gini tidak susah karena Maria tau trick dan sudah biasa.

Klick..klick...klick suara mouse yang maria pakai untuk tekan satu ruangan demi satu. Screen menujukan rungan ke ruangan satu demi satu. Dan akhirnya Maria temu Flora dan Rachel. Mereka ada di ruang bawah dimana mereka di sekap dan di penjara. Maria mencari jalan untuk kesana. Ternyata tidak gampang ada banyak penjaga dan jebakan dimana. Karena Maria ada di ruang sistem jadi muda untuk Maria matikan jebakan dan kamera. Sekarang tinggal gimana caranya dia bisa lewatin para penjaga? Lalu Maria menumukan jalan pintas dan tempat baju terorist cukup untuk Maria menyamar menjadi terorist dan selamatkan Flora n Rachel. Maria langsung bediri dari tempat duduk dan menuju ke pintu untuk kelaur tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat ada orang yang lewat ruangan ini. Untung orang itu tidak nyadar kalau Maria ada di ruangan itu. Setelah orang itu pergi Maria langsung keluar dan naik ke teropong atas...

* Flora and Rachel scene*

Flora dan Rachel sedang di bawah tanah menunggu pertolongan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa diam dan duduk aja di sana. Mereka harus cari akal dan kelaur dari penjara ini. Sekarang mereka sedang memikirkan rencana keluar. Lalu mereka punya ide, di sebelah pintu penjara dekat dengan mereka ada petugas yang lagi tidur dan bs di lihat kuncinya ada sakunya. Pertama-tama Rachel mengluarkan cutter atau pisau di pocket celananya dan potong tali yang di ikat tangan mereka berdua. Kedua mereka mencari semacam alat panjang yang mereka bisa pakai utk ambil kunci itu. Mereka menumukan kayu tipis kecil dan kuat yang cukup untuk ambil kunci tapi ga ada apa-apa di ujungnya lalu Flora mengluarkan tali besi yang tipis dan panjang dan dia membuat seperti cantelan dan ikat dengan karet yang Flora bawa. Secara diam-diam Rachel mengambil kunci itu pelan-pelan supaya petugasnya ga bangun Flora menyakikan lagu tidur( hahaha kaya bayi aja). Lalu mereka berhasil mengambil kunci itu dan membuka pintu dan mengambil kesempatan untuk lari.

" Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Rachel

" Baik tapi jalan kelaurnya dimana?" Tanya Flora

" Itu nanti pasti ketemu kok" kata Rachel

Flora dan Rachel lari dan mencari pintu keluar. Mereka mengira kalau penjaga itu tidak akan bangun tapi ternyata salah. Dari awal memang penjaga itu ketiduran tapi karena angin masuk dari jendela dan menutup pintu penjara dengan keras dan tentu saja penjaga itu dengar dan bangun lalu dia melihat kalau Flora dna Rachel berhasil kabur.

" Gawat darurat! Tawanan kita kabur" lapor penjaga itu ke microphone yang pasang di tembok .

Lalu suara alarm bunyi dan para petugas segera mencari mereka.

" Gawat kita ketahuan" kata Flora

" Jangan cemas sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Rachel

" Tapi..."

" Ayo untuk sementara kita sembunyi di sini" kata Rachel

Di lain pihak Maria berhasil menemukan ruang baju terorist dan cepat ganti baju. Saat Maria ganti baju Maria mendengar bicara 2 orang lain.

" Tawanan kita telah berhasil kabur" kata Jacob

" Pintar juga mereka, biarpun mereka perempuan tapi ga bisa di rehmekan ya" kata Youshua

" Udah ayo sekarang kita ke bawah" bilang Jacob

" Ah iya ayo" kata Youshua

Mereka berdua pun lari dan suara tidak kedengaran lagi dengan Maria

" Itu pasti Flora dan Rachel, aku harus cepat" kata Maria

setelah ganti baju Maria kelaur dan menuju ke bawah. Saat Maria ke bawah Maria lihat Flora dan Rachel lari dan di kejar para petugas dari belakang.

" Mereka semakin mendekat" kata Rachel

" Jadi harus gimana?" Tanya Flora

" Aku... Aku ga tau" kata Rachel dengan bingung

" Kita semakin dekat dengan mereka" kata salah satu penjaga

" Iya kau benar, hey kalian berdua jangan lari!" Kata teman petugas itu

" Tidak, aku ga tahan lagi" kata Flora

" Jangan menyerah, ayo kita belok!" Kata Rachel

Tiba-tiba tangan mereka berdua di tarik dengan seorang. Lalu karena itu mereka lolos dari 2 penjaga itu tapi saat mereka melihat siapa yang menolong mereka ternyata juga salah satu terorist. Kaget langsung bediri dan menjauhi

" Mau...mau apa kau?" Kata Rachel

"Rachel aku takut" kata Flora

Perlahan-lahan terorist itu mebuka topengnya. Lalu saat Flora dan Rachel melihat muka terorist. Mereka kaget sekali!

"Maria?" Teriak mereka berdua

" Berisik! Jangan keras-keras nanti ketahuan! Kupingku juga udah budak tau, ga cuman kalian aja yang teriak namaku sekeras itu" kata Maria

" Mereka siapa?" Tanya Rachel

" Brett,Edge, dan Elena" kata Maria

" Jadi mereka baik-baik aja?" Tanya Flora

" Ya mereka baik-baik aja" kata Maria

" Syukurlah, aku khawatir sama mereka" kata Flora dengan tenang

" Jadi kamu kenal Maria Flora?" Tanya Rachel dengan heran

"Iya aku kenal, dia kan temanku dulu" kata Flora

"Oh gitu... Kok kamu ga pernah bilang Maria?" Tanya Rachel

" Itu bukan urusanmu" kata Maria dengan tegas dan dingin

" Kamu juga kenal dia Rachel?" Tanya Flora

" Ah iya dia seniorku dan di kantor police dia commandar" kata Rachel

" Wow aku ga pernah tau itu!" Kata Flora

"Udah hentikan bicarakan tentang aku" kata Maria " ayo kita kelaur dari sini"

" Baik!" Jawab mereka berdua

Flora,Maria, dan Rachel lari keluar dan menuju ke taman tapi mereka di halangi dengan berapa terorist.

" Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana" kata pemimpin terorist

" Oh ya, aku rasa ga" kata Maria

Lalu dengan cepat Maria menghabisi semua terorist dengan ilmu bela diri dan Maria juga memakai pistol untuk menghambat para Terorist. Satu per satu terorist itu menyerang Maria. Maria melawan dengan mudah karena dia jago dengan ilmu bela diri. Akhirnya selesai para terorist yang menghalang mereka jatud di lantai dan tidak bisa begerak.

" Kamu hebat!" Kata Rachel

" Sejak kapan kamu bisa gitu?" Tanya Flora

" Sejak dulu" kata Maria

" Kok aku ga pernah tau" kata Flora

" Kamu ga pernah tanya" kata Maria

" Ya udah sekarang kita harus keluar" kata Rachel

Maria dan Flora nurut dengan nasehat Rachel. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai keluar gedung tapi mereka di kelilingi lagi dengan banyak terorist. Sekarang terorist membawa pistol dan alat bahaya waktu itu Maria melawan mereka. Para terorist tidak memegang apa.

" Sial!" Kata Maria

" Maria Roosevelt seorang detective, spy dan polisi menyerah lah kamu tidak bisa lari!" Kata Pemimpin terorist

" Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Kata Maria

" Bagaimana ini Maria kita terjerbak?" Tanya Rachel

" Jangan khawatir aku udah minta bantuan" kata Maria

" Tapi apa mereka tau lokasi kita?" Tanya Rachel

" Tentu jam tangan kita kan alat deteksi jadi mereka tau, yah mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Tenang banget sih kamu" kata Rachel dengan kesal

" Menjadi commandar harus tenang di setiap saat kalau ga tenang ga bisa pikir rencana berikutnya" kata Maria

" Oh gitu" kata Rachel

" Hey guys lihat ke atas" kata Flora

Maria dan Rachel melihat keatas dan Maria punya ide.

" Ayo apa yang kalian lakukan? Tangkaplah kami kalau bisa" kata Maria dengan ledek

" Kurang ajar! Dia merehkan kita, ayo ketua kasih kita bunuh mereka!" Kata salah satu terorist

"Baik kalau gitu! Ayo kita tangkap mereka!" Kata pemimpin terorist

Para terorist datang menuju ke arah mereka. Lama semakin lama mereka semakin dekat.

" Apa yang kamu rencanakan Maria?" Tanya Rachel

" Lihat aja nanti" kata Maria

Lalu saat para terorist begerak di tempat Maria mau. Dengan cepat Maria mengluarkan pistol tapi dengan sembunyi dan DOOR! Suara pistol keras sekali menuju ke atas langit

" Hahaha apa yang kau lakukan, itu percuma untuk minta tolong sama orang" kata pemimpin terorist

" Siapa juga yang mau minta tolong" kata Maria

Lalu tiba-tiba besi panjang dan berat jatuh ke bawah. Prakk.. Besi jatuh dan ada kena orang terorist dan merusak mobil mereka dan senjata bawa mereka dan banyak tertimpa sampai bedarah.

" Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Teriak sang pemimpin terorist

" Peraturan pertama jangan merehmekan aku, kedua aku bukan wanita biasa, dan ketiga kamu kena jebakanku" kata Maria dengan nada ketus

" Maria kau hebat! Benar-benar cocok jadi commandar!" Kata Rachel

" Kau hebat Maria!" Kata Flora dengan senyuman manis dan senang

" Hmm sudah lama aku ga pernah lihat kamu senyum Flora" kata Maria

" Iya sudah lama yah" kata Flora

Terus mereka berdua ketawa. Ini baru pertama kalinya Rachel melihat Maria ketawa. Ketawanya cantik.

Dengan diam-diam pemimpin terorist kabur tapi di halingi karena polisi dan bantuan udah datang dan kepong arena terorist.

" Kau akan kami tangkap dan taruh di penjara selamanya" kata salah satu inspecture di polisi headquater

" Bantuan datang! Kita selamat" kata Flora dengan senang

" Ah akhirnya!" Kata Rachel dengan lega

Lalu satu persatu terorist itu tertangkap dan bawa ke penjara. Tiba-tiba mobil datang dan banyak orang-orang maria kenal.

" Flora!" Teriak mereka semua. Semua pada khawatir terutama teman Maria di sekolah lama

" Flora apa kamu baik-baik aja?" Tanya Elena dengan cemas

" Mereka tidak melakukan kamu macam-macam kan?" Tanya Aria

" Iya aku baik-baik aja" kata Flora

" Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja Flora" kata Brett

" Kamu khawatir denganku?" Tanya Flora dengan kaget

" Wajarkan, kita kan udah pacaran" kata Brett

" Hah? Jadi kalian udah jadian?" Tanya yang lain kecuali Maria

" Ah iya kita udah jadian" kata Flora

" Agh! Akhirnya! Edge ayo kita rayakan besok! Mau ga?" Kata elena dengan senang

" Boleh juga tuh, Brett akhirnya kamu punya pacar!" Kata Edge

" Kapan di tembak?" Tanya Aria

" Waktu kita berdua" kata Flora

" Oh I see... Tp syukurlah kamu ga terluka, siapa yang nolong kamu?" Kata Amanda

" Maria, dia menolongku" kata Flora

" Oh ya yah ada Maria" kata Elena

" Hah? Ada Maria!" Kata Mika,Amanda,Aria, Jo,Hammer dan Miller

" Iya tuh di sana" kata Flota dengan tujuk Maria

" Hey kalian" kata Maria dengan santai

" Maria lama ga ketemu!" Kata Aria dengan senang

" Apa kabar maria?" Tanya Amanda

" Kok udah ga contact kita lagi sich?" Tanya Mika

" Maria I miss u! How's my old friend!" Kata Elena dengan senang

" Amanda aku baik-baik aja, Mika maaf aku sedang sibuk di NASA, Elena kamu ga berubah ya" kata Maria

" Loh kalian kenal Maria?" Tanya Jo

" Iya dia teman kami dulu di Newston High school" kata Flora

" Oh jadi Maria punya teman toh" kata Miller

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aria

" Di NASA dia sombong dan penghindar jadi banyak ga mau teman sama maria kecuali kelompoknya" kata Hammer

" Oh hahaha Maria memag gitu kok, tapi sebernarnya dia baik hati" kata Elena sambil memeluk tangan Maria

" Aah dasar kamu ga berubah" kata Maria

" Kamu juga" kata Elena

Lalu Maria di panggil sama Rachel untuk kembali ke markas polisi.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah" kata Maria

" Iya bye! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kata elena

" Daahh maria!" Teriak Amanda dan Aria

" Have a safe trip" kata Mika

Lalu Maria pergi dan meninggalkan teman-temanya

" Sekarang kita mau apain?" Tanya Elena

"Sudah pastikan kita pulang" kata edge

" Iya pasti orangtua kita pada khwatir" kata Jo

" Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" kata Aria

" Iya sampai jumpa" kata miller

" Flora hati-hati di jalan" kata Brett

" Jangan khawatir aku sama teman-temanku kok" kata Flora

" Oh bagus kalau gitu" kata Brett

" Hey Brett jangan pacaran melulu, ayo pulang" ledek Edge

" Iya Brett nanti kita tinggalin loh" kata Jo

" Ah tunggu, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kata Brett dengan terburu

" Ah iya bye!" Kata Flora

Lalu Flora dan lainya pulang dengan mobil Amanda. Saat sampai rumah Flora. Flora bilang terima kasih dan masuk rumah...

" Flora kamu baik-baik aja nak?" Tanya ibu tirinya

" Aku lihat Clareton mall di bomb di tv dan ingat kamu ada di sana" kata ayahnya dengan cemas

" Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku baik-baik aja kok" kata Flora

" Kakak ga terluka kan?" Tanya Mariam

" Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Nathan

" Iya aku baik-baik aja kok" kata Flora

" Kalau gitu kamu keatas istirahat dulu" kata ibunya

" Baik saya permisi" kata Flora

Flora keatas sperti biasa ganti baju dan tidur. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan sekali. Pertama cinta dia di terima sama Brett. Kedua dia bertemu dengan Maria teman lamanya .

Flora sanget senang bertemu denga Maria. Karena semejak dia pindah sekolah ga ada kabar tentang Maria. Tapi syukurlah Flora bisa bertemu lagi dengan Maria...

Author's note: hehe cerita mystery dan detective hal yang simple, abis aku ga pintar bikin cerita spy atau detective... Kocak abis cerita ini, well as u know Maria roosevelt adalah OC ku di sini dan life, tapi kalau mau tahu tentang Maria lebih abaca Life by rebond( makasih el udah mau bikin cerita life, aku harap kamu ga aapa kalau aku bongkar sedikit tentang Maria atau seberapa)

Eiits cerita ku belum selesai loh.. Siapa bilang udah selesaai hehehe... Wait for the next chapter or season

Untuk sekarang sampai jumpa...

So how's my story so far? Inteerestong? Good? R and R


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

" Memories"

I remember when I was little

u stay with me until end of time,

U told me not to give up

Be strong, be kind

But I realize something

It's impossible, I'm too weak

Not u with by my side,

Be there to say be strong every time I fail

Hari ini hari senin. 2 hari setelah kejadian bomb di Clareton shopping center. Berkat Maria para terorist ke tangkap semua dan Flora selamat dan orang-orang di sana semuanya. Seperti biasa Flora dan lainya pergi ke sekolah pakai mobil Amanda. Para murid sibuk pelajar semua karena ujian akhir sekolah akan datang sebentar lagi...

Kringg... Waktu pulang sekolah...

" Agh! Stress hari ini banyak pr dan latihan" kata Elena dengan kesal

" Yah abis mau gimana lagi elena ujian kan mau datang" kata Flora

" Iya, para guru sedang sibuk bikin bahan ujian, katanya akan lebih susah daripada tahun lalu" kata Mika

" Iya tapi kan msh 2 bulan lagi, masih lama" kata Elena

" 2 bulan sebentar tau!" Protes Mika

" Lama!"

" Sebentar!"

" Lama!"

" Sebentar!"

" Eh kalian stop jgn bertengkar nanti di marahin guru loh" kata Aria

" Iya aku tau..." Kata elena dengan muka sebel

" Oh ya kemarin pestanya menyenangkan ya" kata Flora dengan lembut dan ganti topic pembicaraan

" Iya kemarin enak sekali dan meriah, tapi Maria ga datang lagi, ugh! Sebel" kata Elena

" Iya udah lama kita ga ketemu dia, kenapa ya?" kata Aria

" Katanya sich mau istirahat karena rapat sampai malam" kata Mika

" Sayang ya, padahal kan Maria teman kita pas di sekolah ini" kata Amanda " tapi Maria ga bilang kalau dia pindah ke NASA?"

" Iya ya, sejak kapan Maria mau menjadi astronaut?" Tanya Aria

" Ga tau, tanya aja Maria" usul Elena

" Gimana caranya?" Tanya Mika

" Besok aku dan Flora akan ke NASA, yah kalau Flora mau" jawab Elena

" Hah? Kalian besok mau ke NASA?" Kaget Amanda

" Iya di ajak sama Edge" kata Elena

" Cieh pacarmu tuh" kata Mika

" Bukan! Kan aku udah bilang dia itu bukan pacar!" Kata Elena dengan muka merah

" Ah ngaku aja deh kami akan bilang siapa-siapa" kata Mika

" Iya lagi pula mukamu tuh merah tau setiap kali kami bilang kalian itu pacaran" kata Amanda

" Aku bilang tidak! Ya tidak!" Kata Elenda dengan nada marah

" Ya udah beneran nih?" Tanya Mika dengan iseng

" Iya!" Kata Elena

" Ok ok... Jadi beneran mau ketemu Edge dan Brett besok?" Tanya Mika

" Umm... Itu... Eh Flora jadi kan besok?" Tanya Elena

Flora yang dari tadi diam dan melamun sementara teman-temanya bicara. Ada apa ya? Kelihatanya mukanya pucat sekali dan takut pas Elena bilang besok mau ke NASA.

" Flora kamu ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Elena dengan cemas

" Eh.. Iya, maaf aku ga bisa besok ada kerjaan" bohong Flora

" Kenapa? Kita kan udah janji, ada masalah?" Kata Elena

" Iya tiba-tiba mendadak ada kerjaan tambah besok, maaf yah" kata Flora dengan nada lemas

" Kamu kelihatanya pucat, ada apa sich katakan aja" kata Aria

" Ga ada, aku cuman kurang enak badan aja" kata Flora

" Oh ya udah, ayo kita pulang" usul Amanda

" Baik" kata Flora

Dengan gitu Flora diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini Flora ga kerja karena lagi ga ada pasien. Jadi punya waktu untuk istirahat di rumah.

Flora mengurkan dirinya di kamar. Dia kelihatanya ketakutan dan badanya merinding melulu...

" Aku ga mau pergi ke NASA besok, aku benci mereka! Benci!" kata Flora dengan menutupi mukanya di bantal dan menangis

Lalu tiba-tiba ada telp Flora bunyi..zzzt..zzzt

" Halo..." Kata Flora dengan nada sedang nagis

"Flora kenapa nangis? Ada apa?" Tanya Elena dengan cemas

Kaget Flora langsung mengusap matanya

" Tidak ada kok, ada apa?" Kata Flora dengan nada seperti biasa

" Oh um.. Bsk beneran ga jadi, ga mau ketemu Brett?" Tanya Elena

"Mau tapi..." Flora menarik nafas dan keluarkan " aku kan ada kerja besok"

" Beneran? Aku tanya ayahmu katanya ga ada besok libur semua" kata Elena dengan nada ga percaya

Deg.. Ketahuan deh Flora bohong

" Ada apa sich?" Tanya Elena dengan kesal

" Baiklah aku akan kasih tahu, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa" kata Flora

" Baiklah"

Lalu sepanjang malam Elena dan Flora bicara di telp. Setelah selesai Flora matikan hp nya dan keluar dari kamar. Hari ini orang tua Flora sedang keluar dan pulang malam jadi Flora harus masak untuk adik-adiknya...

" Makanan sudah siap!" Teriak Flora

" Yay! Kakak masak ya?" Tanya Mariam

" Udah lama, kakak ga masak" kata Nathan

"Iya, hari ini kakak masakin sukaan kalian" kata Flora

" Asyik!" Kata mereka berdua

Lalu mereka bertiga makan bersama. Flora masih kepirkan tentang besok. Flora memang mau ketemu Brett lagi tapi tidak mau ke NASA karena Flora tidak bisa memaafkan kelakuan NASA... Stelah selesai makan, Flora ke atas dan duduk di kursi dan mulai kerjakan latihan dari sekolah. Setelah selesai Flora lihat bintang-bintang di luar kamarnya. Sangat indah dan cantik...

Flashback

" Flora kamu lihat itu" tanya ibu nya

" Iya aku lihat, ibu apa aku bs menjadi astronaut?" Tanya Flora

" Tentu semua bisa, asalkan kamu ga menyerah dan selalu percaya pada hatimu dan teman-temanmu" kata ibunya

" Kalau gitu, aku mau jadi astronaut nanti kalau besar" kata Flora

Ibunya hanya bisa senyum dan ketawa kecil. " Aku percaya kamu bisa sayang, ingat menjadi astronaut tidak boleh menyerah dan jangan takut karena ada banyak hal yang akan kamu lewati" kata ibunya

"Baik bu" kata Flora

" Ibu... Aku rindu sama ibu" kata Flora

" Maaf ya aku ga bisa jadi astronaut" kata Flora

" Ternyata aku ga sanggup, aku lemah maka akhirnya jadi dokter" kata Flora sambil menangis

Itu janji yang lama sekali, waktu itu Flora hanya umur 6 tahun. Ibunya adalah ibu kandung belum ibu tiri dan ayahnya tetap masih sama belum berubah...

Author's note: well sampai di sini dulu deh, nanti masa lalu Flora akan ku jelaskan di chapter berikut atu berikutnya


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

" Forgotten memories"

" Pagi Flora!" Kata Elena

" Pagi" kata Flora

"Pagi semua" kata Aria

" Good morning people" kata Amanda

" Gimana hari kalianm?" Tanya Mika

" Pagi semua, baik-baik aja" kata Flora

" Pagi people" kata Elena

" Jadi hari ini kalian jadi ke NASA?" Tanya Mika

" Umm aku iya tapi..." Elena melihat ke arah Flora

" Aku jadi kok" kata Flora

" Sungguh?" Kata Elena

Flora hanya menganguk-ganguk aja

" Yay! Aku ga sendirian dong" kata Elena dengan senang

" Kenapa El? Ada sih Edge jadi kamu malu ya?" Tanya Mike dengan iseng

" Ah ga siapa bilang biasa-biasa aja kali" bohong Elena

" Yeah right" kata Mika dengan nada yang ga percaya

" Eh udah, ayo nanti terlambat ke kelas" kata Flora

" Ah iya ayo" kata Aria

"Flora kenapa kamu ganti pikiran? Bukanya kamu ga mau kemarin?" Bisik Elena

" Aku tidak bisa lari selamanya kan, itu juga udah ke jadian lama kok" jawab Flora

" Oh bagus kalau gitu" kata Elena

" Hey kalian bisik-bisik apa sich?" Tanya Amanda

" Ah ga ada" kata Elena dan Flora

Pelajaran pun akhirnya selesai. Tak berasa begitu cepat sekolah selesai. Aria,Amanda, dan Mika pulang dulu sementara Flora dan Elena pergi ke NASA. Dari sekolah Newston ke NASA tidak jauh cuman sekitar block aja. Biarpun jauh dan melelahkan tapi bagus untuk jalan-jalan dan latihan.

"Huff huff... Flo tunggu aku ga tahan lagi" kata Elena dengan capek

" Tahan sebentar lagi sampai kok" kata Flora

" Aduh capek juga yah, biarpun cuman sekitar block" kata Elena

" Ah kamunya aja ga suka jalan kaki" kata Flora

" Wajar kan kalau aku sering pakai mobil, aku kan anak orang kaya, kalau kemana-mana sering pakai mobil" kata Elena

" Iya deh" kata Flora dengan kesel, tidak seperti biasanya

" Ada apa? Kok kesel?" Tanya Elena

" Ga cuman teringat masa lalu aja" kata Flora

" Katanya udah di lupain" kata Elena

" Iya... Tapi tetap aja aku ga bisa maafin mereka" kata Flora

" Udah lah, itu hal masa lalu, lagi pula orang yang bikin rocket itu pasti tidak ada lagi atau di pecat, jadi kamu ga usah khawatir" kata Elena

" Iya sich..." Biarpun Elena bilang gitu tapi Flora masih ada perasaan yang ga enak

" Oh ya kamu belum ceritain gimana kamu jadian sama Brett?" Kata Elena

"aku kan udah bilang saat kita berdua dia nembak aku" kata Flora

" Maksudku the whole story, aku mau dengar apa yang dia bicara dan kamu jawab gimana dan bagaimana kamu bisa terpisah sama dia?" kata Elena

" Oh itu..."

Lalu Flora menjelaskan semuanya ke Elena.

" Oh, lain kali kamu jangan pergi sendirian, bahaya tau" kata Elena

" Yah aku kan ga tau, dan waktu itu kan lagi ada masalah, ga seperti biasa" kata Flora

" Tapi perasaan aku pernah lihat Brett dimana dulu, mukanya mirip seorang" kata Flora

" Masa? Siapa?" Tanya Elena dengan kaget

" Aku lupa namanya tapi wajahnya sama, juga pakai kacamata hitam tapi bukan visor dan warna rambutnya percis bgt" kata Flora

"Teman lama kali" kata Elena

" Yah mungkin" kata Flora

" Yo apa kabar?"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut merah dan pirang muncul di hadapan mereka.

" Hi baik -baik aja" jawab Elena

" Hi Brett" kata Flora

" Hi Flora" jawab brett

" Yuk kita jalan-jalan" usul Edge

" Ayo!" Kata Elena

Lalu mereka berempat pergi jalan-jalan tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau ada 3 cewek sedang lihatin mereka berempat bersama-sama.

" Hey itu kan Flora? Dokter terkenal, apain dia sama Brett?" Kata salah satu orang itu

" Iya ya, bukanya Brett pacaran sama anak yang dari indonesia itu, setiap hari pulang sama-sama dia kok, jangan-jangan Brett selingkuh" kata teman satu laginya

" Ah masa sih? Bukanya anak dari indonesia itu pacaran sama J, cowok dari jepang" kata temanya

" Iya sich... Tapi kan mereka berdua selalu pulang bersama, bukanya harus sama J?" Jawab temanya satu lagi

"Ah udah kalian! Itu tak penting sekarang aku mau tahu gimana dan kapan Brett keluar sama anak kaya gitu?" Kata temanya satu lagi yang seperti lebih tua daripada mereka

" Iya kau benar, ayo ikutin" kata teman dia

Lalu mereka bertiga ikutin Brett dan Edge dan gadis 2 lainya. Gadis di antara yang mengikuti Brett itu Angelica Moore. Dulu suka sama Brett. Bisa di bilang salah satu cewek yang pengemar dengan Brett tapi semejak anak dari indonesia datang dan mulai dekat sama brett apa lagi pulang sama-sama. Angelica mulai benci sama anak itu dan selalu gossip atau katakan hal jahat pada anak indonesia itu( sorry ken). Tapi ternyata pas dia mengukapan perasaan ke Brett, Brett nolak cinta dia. Wajarkan, siapa yang mau punya pacar orang yang kaya gitu. Biarpun di tolak tapi Angelica masih Suka Brett dan tidak mau ada yang dekat-dekat sama dia. Kalau iya Angelica jadi cemburu dan akan cari akal untuk putusin. Tapi syukurlah Brett banyak nolak gadis-gadis di sekolah dia sampai... Brett ketemu Flora dan jadi jadian sama Flora.

" Kenapa? Kenapa? Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak terima!" Kata Angelica di dalam hatinya

Brett dan Edge menunjukan tempat kesukaan mereka ke Flora dan Elena.

" Tempat apa ini?" Kata Elena dengan kaget

" Indah sekali" kata Flora

Taman penuh dengan banyak bunga dan macam bunga. Lalu daun yang bermacam-macam warna seperti kuning, orang dan hijau dan langit yang di tutupi matahari terbenam membuat sangat indah.

"Ini taman rahasia kami, waktu aku, Brett,jo, Hammer dan Miller masuk pertama kali ke pelatihan NASA" kata Edge

" Iya waktu itu kami tidak mengenal sesama kecuali aku dan Edge, tapi karena kita satu kelompok, lama-lama kita mengenal dan menjadi dekat sesama" kata Brett

" Wah, cerita yang bagus" kata Elena

" Kalau kamu dan Maria sudah tahu dari TK iya kan Elena?" Tanya Flora

" Iya, Maria dari kecil ga berubah tetap sama, pendiam tapi baik". Jawab Elena

" Ah masa sih, dia orangnya nyebelin tau! Sombong lagi" kata Edge dengan Kesal

" Ga dia baik kok sebenarnya, dia aja yang gak mau socialize, kalau mau jadi teman dia kamu harus tahu masa lalu dia dan benar-benar tau dia itu siapa" kata Elena

" Oh ya... Masa lalunya apa?" Tanya Edge dengan penasaran

" Ada aja, itu harus kamu cari sendiri" kata Elena dengan senyum

" Yah sama aja bohong dong" kata Edge

"Hahaha" Elena cuman ketawa

Sementara Edge dan Elena berdua bicara, Brett dan Flora ke suatu tempat. Sementara 2 teman Angelica yang suka Edge awasin Edge dan Elena dan Angelica ikutin Brett.

" Jadi gimana hari-harimu?" Tanya Brett

" Baik aja" senyum Flora

Lalu Brett dan Flora bicara banyak hal. Mereka berdua ketawa dan ketawa dan bersenang sendiri-diri. Ini baru pertma kali Angelica melihat Brett ketawa. Kaget dan shok karena biasa Brett orangnya ketus dan dingin di NASA tapi sekarang beda. Sama perempuan itu dia bisa ketawa. Dan Angelina ngaku kalau mereka cocok berduaan seperti sepasang kasih. Melihat itu wajah Angelina jadi sedih dan berubah pikiran untuk megoda wanita itu. Abis kasihan juga kan, dan kelihatan wanita itu baik dan cocok untuk Brett.

" Hah sudah lah aku pulang aja" kata Angelica dengan kesal

Angelica ke tempat temanya dan suruh mereka jangan ganggu Edge dan Brett. Kelihatanya Edge juga cocok dengan perempuan bermabut gold itu. Tapi Angelica juga punya perasaan dia mirip seorang celebritis. Tapi ga mukin ah. Lalu mereka bertiga tinggalkan tempat itu dan pulang.

" Hey Edge" kata Elena

" Ah iya ada apa?" Tanya Edge

" Aku dengar kamu akan ke jepang 2 bulan nanti" kata Elena dengan muka sedih tapi ga di perlihatkan ke Edge

" Ah iya benar, kami ada pertandingan di jepang" kata Edge dengan nada ga senang

" Pertandingan apa?" Tanya Elena degan heran

" Mini4wd, WGP" kata Edge

" Hah? Mini4wd? WGP apa juga" kata Elena dengan kaget

" WGP itu world grand prix yah pertandingan menyakut mobil grand prix" kata Edge

" Untuk apa kamu ikutan kaya gitu?" Kata Elena

" Untuk salah satu latihan kita, yah munkin biar latih kemampuan teknologi kita dan komunikasi" kata Edge

" Dan hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Elena

" Level kita akan di naikan, dan mungkin terima kerja di NASA" kata Edge dengan senang

" Oh..."

" Kamu ga pernah main mini4wd atau menang?" Tanya Edge

" Dulu iya sama Flora dan lainya, kita pernah menang di italia dan switzerland dulu"

" Oh ya?" Tanya edge dengan kaget " kita ga pernah menang di luar negeri, atlantica lawan jerman ajah kalah terus di jepang tahun lalu kami kalah juga" kata Edge

" Kalau mau menang kamu harus benar-benar menjadi mini4wd sejati dan suka mini4wd" kata Elena dengan muka senang

" Ah malas untuk apa? Kan cuman utk latihan kita aja" kata Edge

" Ya udah abis ada bedanya loh" kata Elena

" Kamu suka mini4wd?" Tanya Edge

" Iya masih tapi jarang main, sampai sekarang juga" kata Elena

" Kamu ga kaya anak kecil apa masih suka main gitu" kata Edge

" Kamu juga masih main" kata Elena

" Itu kan harus dari NASA dan ini kan salah satu latihan kita" kata Edge

" Iya deh" kata Elena

Terus mereka berdua diam sebentar. Lalu Edge melihat mukanya Elena yang sedap menatapi langit-langit dan wajahnya sedang senyum dan melamun. Elena memang cantik dan baik dan yah mungkin hampir sama kaya Edge. Melihat muka Elena membuat Edge jadi senang dan hatinya tenang.

" Hey Edge" kata Elena

" Eh iya" edge yang bangun dari mimpinya

" Ga ada, ga jadi" kata Elena

" Ah ada apa sich" kata Edge

" Ga kok" kata Elena

" Apa sich?" Tanya Edge

" Ga" kata Elena

" Ya udah deh" kata Edge

* Flora and Brett*

" Brett lihat bunga-bunganya bagus deh" kata Flora dengan senang

" Iya, kamu suka bunga ya?" Tanya Brett

" Iya suka sekali" kata Flora dengan senang

" Oh..." Lalu Brett hanya diam

" Hey Brett kamu kenapa mau jadi astronaut?" Tanya Flora

" Karena aku suka" kata Brett dengan singkat

" Iya tapi alasanya apa" kata Flora

" Karena aku mau melihat bintang-bintang di luar angkasa" kata Brett

" Bintang?" Tanya Flora

" Iya bintang yang ada di atas langit dan bisa di lihat jendela kita" kata Brett

" Dia... Mirip denganku dulu" kata Flora di dalam hati

*Flashback*

" Ibu ada berapa bintang di luar angkasa?" Tanya Flora

" Wah kalau itu banyak, bisa lebih sejuta" kata ibunya

" Apakah kita bisa lihat kembang api di luar angkasa?" Tanya Flora

" Haha kamu ini ada aja, kembang api itu kecil jadi ga terlihat di luar angkasa" kata ibunya " kamu suka bintang ya?" Tanya ibunya

" Iya aku suka, aku nanti kalau jadi astronaut mau lihat bintang di luar angkasa dan karena kemba api ga kelihatan di luar angkasa Flora akan menciptakan kembang api besar bangat biar bisa lihat di atas angkasa" kata Flora

" Baiklah tapi ingat apa ibu ajarin kamu" kata Ibunya Flora

" Iya baiklah" kata Flora

BRett melihat Flora yang sedang murung dan kelihatanya sedih menuju ketempat Flora yang di bawah bayangan pohon.

" Hey flora kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Brett lalu Brett tiba-tiba diam dan wajahnya kaget. Ternyata Flora sedang menangis...

" Flo...Flora" kaget Brett

" Ah iya maaf, tadi kamu bilang apa" kata Flora yang sudah sadar dan mengusap air matanya

" Ga ada" kata Brett

"Jadi kamu mau jadi astronaut karena mau lihat bintang?" Tanya Flora sekali lagi

" Iya tapi ga cuman itu, aku janji pada seorang kalau aku besar kan menjadi astronaut" kata Brett

" Apa? Siapa?" Tanya Flora dengan kaget

" Teman lamaku, dia dulu tinggal di rumah besar dekat rumah ku dan kita selalu bermain bersama, aku ga tau namanya dia tapi dia selalu panggil aku kakak gitu" kata Brett

"Kakak..." Lalu tiba tiba Flora ingat masa lalu

* flashback*

" Kakak tunggu" kata Flora

" Berisik! Aku bukan kakakmu tahu" kata laki-laki itu

" Tapi..." Kata Flora dengan wajah sedih

" Hah ya udah deh"

" Yay"

"Dasar "

" Hey kak kamu suka bintang?" Tanya Flora

" Suka, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu

" Mau jadi astronaut ga?" Kata Flora

" Hah? Untuk apa? Cuman gara-gara bintang, bosen ah" kata anak itu

"Di luar angkasa ga cuman ada bintang tau" kata Flora " ayo sini" tarik Flora

" Hey mau kemana?" Tanya Laki-laki itu

" Ikut aja deh" kata Flora

lalu mereka ke tempat yang sepi. Di sana ada bangunan yang tua tapi masih kuat.

" Ini tempat apa?" Tanya anak itu

" Ini tempat kesukaanku, ayo masuk" kata Flora

Lalu anak itu di tarik sama Flora untuk masuk. Saat tiba di dalam anak laki-laki itu melihat macam bintang dan jumlah banya seki daripada yang d banyangkan. Melihat bentuk-bentuk macam hewan yang bisa di koneksi dengan bintang ke benitang tersebut. Anak itu juga melihat bumi dan planet lain yang ada di luar angkasa. Saat itu lah anak itu ke inspirasi dengan luar angkasa.

" Wah bagus sekali" kata anak itu

" Iya kan, kalau gitu kita janji" kata Flora

" Janji apa?" Tanya anak itu

" Kita janji kalau suatu saat kita akan jadi astronaut dan ke luar angkasa bersama-sama" kata Flora

" Baiklah" kata anak itu

Tapi tiba-tiba Flora harus pergi meninggalkan anak itu karena ayahnya pindah kerja. Tapi sebelum Flora pergi anak laki-laki itu kejar Flora dan naik ke atas tebing sambil membawa sesuatu. Lalu Flora melihat anak itu di atas tebing dan lemparkan rocket mainan yang terbuat dari kardus. Flora melihat itu dan ingat janji mereka. Lalu Flora melihat laki-laki itu menjerit sesuatu tapi pas saat jendelanya dibuka udah tidak kedengeran lagi dan saat itu Flora tidak melihat dia lagi. " Kenapa, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Kenapa?" Kata Flora di hatinya

" Apakah Brett anak itu?" Tanya Flora

" Yo Brett" kata Edge

Tiba-tiba Flora bangun dari melamunya

" Flora ayo pulang!" Kata Elena dengan menuju ke arah Flora

" Ah iya" kata Flora dengan lemas

" Ah ada apa?" Tanaya Elena dengan cemas

" Ah ga ada" kata Flora

" Hey Brett kamu apain Flora sampai nangis gitu?" Bisik Edge

" Ga tau, dia udah kaya gitu dari tadi" kata Brett

lalu Flora dan Elena pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sampai rumah Flora ke atas dan ingat lagi tentang anak itu yang dulu Flora kenal.

" Ga mungkin itu Brett" pikir Flora

" Apa iya, ah udah aku mau tidur" kata Flora

Lalu Flora tidur. Di lain pihak Brett baru pulang dan menuju ke kamarnya. Brett tanya dirinya sendiri kenapa Flora menangis dan melamun. Apakah ini slah dia? Ga mungkin Brett tidak lakukan apa-apa ke Flora kok. Tapi saat Flora senyum dan ketawa Brett jadi gadis cinta pertamanya dulu. Tapi itu udah dulu sekali sekarang mungkin sekarang gadis itu udah punya pacar dan pergi entah kemana. Lalu Brett tidur.

Author's note: selesai! Yah di ch ini aku bongkar satu masa lalu Flora dan Brett(mungkin) aku puas bikin ch ini sekali! Hehehe aku rasa lama-lama ini bukan cinta tentang Brett dan Flora aja nanti mungkin lama-lama Edge dan Elena jadi ikutan. Aku harap ga banyak karena cerita ini kan tentang Flora dan Brett.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

" The camping trip"

" Yay! Kita camping!" Kata Amanda dengan senang

" Ugh! Masa hari weekend kita camping?" Tanya Elena dengan kesal

" Udah lah Elena, pasti menyenangkan kok dan kata Brett dan lainya akan datang" kata Flora

" Iya tapi ini camping dekat gunung, jangan bilang nanti kita mau hiking?" Tanya Elena

" Yup! Benar sekali" kata Amanda yang tidak perhatiin cemasan Elena

" Tidaak! Aku ga mau!" Teriak Elena

" Udah jangan panik, nanti kan ada Edge" kata Aria dengan iseng saat bilang ada edge

" Iya, jadi pangeran kamu bisa selamatin kamu kalau ada masalah hahaha" kata Mika

" Jahat! Kalian semua tega ya isengin aku! Kan udah bilang kalau Edge cuman sekedar teman" kata Elena tapi dia bohong

" Iya deh maaf" kata Mika

" Hey guys lihat! Itu villa nya" kata Flora tunjuk ke villa

" Siapa yang lari telat akan bayar makan malam hari ini" kata Amanda dengan lari-lari

" Hey tunggu, aku kan ga bisa lari cepat" kata Elena dengan menyusul teman-temanya

Hari ini hari sabtu. Flora dan teman-temanya planning pergi camping bersama dan tentu saja Brett dan lainya di ajak. Alasan untuk camping ini biar Flora dan Brett jadi dekat lagi. Karena hari sebelumnya Flora selalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk sama Brett dan kalau Brett telp selalu tidak jawab. Sepertinya Flora sedang sibuk sekali ya atau Flora menghindar Brett, kalai iya kenapa?

" Ah akhirnya sampai" kata Aria

" Elena kamu yang terakhir jadi harus bayar makan malam" kata Mika

" Ah curang kalian" kata Elena dengan kesal

"Yo! Lambat banget!"

Flora dan lainya melihat ke arah suara itu...

" Edge! Kapan sampai?" Kata Elena dengan senang

" 10 min yang lalu" kata Edge

"Oh I see..." Kata Elena

Flora dan lainya juga melihat Brett, Jo, Miller Dan Hammer.

" Hey kalian, lama ga ketemu" kata Jo

" Hey jo, iya nih udah lama" kata Aria

" Jadi hari ini kita mau apain dulu?" Tanya Hammer

" Yah pertama-tama kita pastikan mau check in dulu" kata Mika

" Iya kita mau lihat kamar masing-masing dan istirahat" kata Elena

" Baru nanti kita makan malam dan kata orang di luar banyak bintang bisa lihat loh" kata Amanda

" Oh ya aku baru tahu" kata Edge

"Nanti kita ke sana sama-sama yuk" usul Jo

" Boleh-boleh" kata Aria

" Ya udah kita check in dulu ya" kata Flora

" Ok , nanti ketemu di sini jam 6 ya" kata Jo

" Pasti dong" kata Elena

Dan dengan begitu Flora dan lainya ke ruangan mereka.

" Wah besar!" Kata Flora dengan kaget

" Tentu saja ini kan presidental suite" kata Elena

" Apa ga apa-apa? Ini kan mahal" tanya Aria

" Kalau masalah itu kecil, aku kan banyak duit" kata Elena

" Yah tau sendiri kan, dia kan celebritis " kata Amanda

" Baik kalau gitu aku yang kamar sendiri yah" kata Elena

" Ah curang kamu" kata Mika

" Sudahlah biarin aja" kata Amanda

" Dia kan memang gitu" kata Aria

"Iya sich" kata Mika

" Ayo kita masuk kamar masing-masing" kata Flora

" Ayo" kata Amanda

Lalu Flora dan lainya masuk kamar dan beres-beres baju. Setelah selesai mereka semau ketemu Brett dan lainya dan pergi makan. Setelah selesai mereka ke suatu tempat untuk lihat bintang.

" Ini dia tempatnya, kata orang banyak astronomer datang ke sini untuk pelajar bintang-bintang" kata Amanda

" Waw! Bagus!" Kata Elena

" Lihat ada banyak bintang di langit, ada kecil dan ada besar" kata Aria

" Hey! Tempat yang bagus" kata Edge

" Aku belum pernah lihat sebanyak bintang ini" kata jo

" Langitnya luas sekali" kata Miller

" Hey Brett mau hitung berapa bintang di atas langit?" Tanya Edge

" Boleh aja, tapi kita kan ga ada peralatanya" kata Brett

" Iya, semua kan di NASA" kata Jo

"Kalian bs hitung berapa bintang di langit ini?" Tanya Flora

" Tentu saja, kita kan di ajarin NASA" kata Edge

" Cool!" Kata Elena dengan senang

" Eh udah sekarang kita jalan-jalan, di sini kan kita ga cuman lihat bintang" kata Amanda

" Iya, kami kan selerahynya bedah dengan kalian" kata Aria

" Terus mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Miller

" Tuh di sana ada pantai, main di pantai yuk, atau ga kita bisa shopping" usul Amanda

" Shopping?" Teriak Elena

Seperti biasa Elena suka sekali shopping dan udah lama dia ga ke mall shopping.

" Memangnya ada?" Tanya Edge

" Ada kok kalau lurus dari sini bisa" kata Amanda

" Edge ayo kita shopping!" Kata Elena dengan senang

" Boleh aja" kata Edge dengan senyum

" Hey Edge bukanya kita mau tanding?" Tanya Brett

" Nanti aja deh" kata Edge

" Cieh Edge, mentang-mentang Elena ajak mau aja" kata Jo dengan bercanda

" Ah apa sich, aku mau kan karena aku mau beli baju baru" kata Edge dengan bohong

" Yang benar" kata Jo dengan nada yang ga percaya

"Iya!" Kata Edge dengan kesal

" Iya ga usah marah" kata jo

" Elena juga ajak-ajak Edge nih" kata Mika dengan iseng

"Ah berisik! Aku kan cuman ajak saja" kata Elena dengan alasan

" Iya deh el" kata Mika

"Ok kalau gitu Edge dan Elena akan shopping" kata Hammer

"Eh aku juga mau, sekalian beli cd baru " kata Aria

" Aria I love u" kata Elena dengan senang " yes bearti kita ga berdua" kata Elena di dalam hati

Bukanya Elena maksud jahat tapi kalau berdua sama Edge nanti di isengin lagi sama yang lain.

"Kame gimana Brett?" Tanya Edge

" Aku, Flora, Jo, Hammer,Miller, Mika, dan Amanda akan di sini lihat bintang" kata Brett

" Oh ok bye!" Kata Edge

" Bye!" Kata Flora

Lalu Edge, Elena dan Aria pergi ke shopping mall.

Sementara yang lain melihat Flora dan coba experiment sendiri untuk tau berapa bintang. Flora yang melamun sendiri melihat bintang di atas. Kali ini dengan muka senang bukan sedih. Dia begitu lama melihat bintang-bintang di atas sampai tidak perhatiin sekitarnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan sich? Lalu Brett menuju tempat Flora...

" Hi" sapa Brett

" Eh iya hi" kata Flora

" Kamu lagi sibuk ya? Setiap kali aku call ga diangkat" kata Brett

" Ah iya aku ada kerjaan" bohong Flora " maaf ya Brett aku ga bisa kasih tahu kamu sebenarnya" kata Flora di dalam hati

" Oh begitu" kata Brett

Lalu mereka berdua mulai diam dan tidak bicara apapun selama 15 min. Flora sedang memikirkan masa lalunya dan anak itu. Apakah benar Brett adalah anak yang dulu janji mau ke luar angkasa sama-sama dan juga cinta pertama Flora? Brett yang sedang melihat bintang juga dekat Flora tiba-tiba balik arah kepalanya ke Flora. Ternyata Expresi wajahnya sama lagi kaya waktu Brett berduan sama Flora. Sedang sedih dan melamun.

" Ada apa yah dengan Flora, kok kelihatnya sedih?" Tanya brett sendiri

" Apa ini salah aku saat bilang kalau aku mau jadi astronaut karena anak perempuan dulu?"

" Ah ga mungkin, dia sama Flora kan beda, hanya saja mengapa kalau aku melihat Flora senyum jadi teringat dia?"

Brett memikirkannya berapa kali lagi.

" Brett! Flora! Ayo masuk dalam mau hujan" kata Mika

Brett melihat langitnya jadi mendung tiba-tiba dan awan abu-abu datang.

" Flora ayo!" Teriak Brett sambil tarik Flora

" Ah iya" kata Flora

Mereka semua lari ke dalam hotel begitu pula juga para pengunjung dan penghinap.

" Untunglah kita ga basah sekali" kata Amanda

"Iya aku ga bawa baju tambahan" kata Mika

" Kalau gitu kita ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat" kata Brett

" Iya lagi pula kita ga bisa keluar main" kata Miller

" Eh tapi...l " protes Flora

" Kenapa Flora?" Tanya Amanda

"Elena,Edge, dan Aria kan belum kembali, dan hujan ini deras sekali takutnya ada apa-apa dengan mereka" kata Flora

" Mereka kan bisa cari jalan sendiri" kata Jo

" Iya lagi pula kan ada Edge" kata Amanda

" Kalian salah, biarpun mereka bersama kalian lupa kalau kita tinggal di gunung, dan karena jalanya masih tanah mungkin aja bisa licin" kata Mika( kalau ga ngerti tinggal R and R)

" Iya aku setuju mungkin saja mereka bisa dalam kadaan bahaya" kata Brett

" Itu yang aku rasakan" kata Flora dengan takut

" Kalau gitu bilang dari awal" kata Amanda

" Baiklah aku dan Flora akan pergi mencari mereka" kata Brett

" Kita mau ikut" kata Jo

" Jangan terlalu bahaya dan jalanya sempit, bisa gawat kalau banyak orang" kata Brett

" Kalau gitu apa yang kita tunggukan, ayo mencari Elena dan lainya" kata Flora

" Ya udah kalian hati-hati" kata Mika

" Ketua hati-hati ya" kata Hammer

" Flora juga" kata Amanda

" Iya!" Teriak mereka berdua sampai menuju keluar

Di lain pihak Elena,Edge dan Aria sedang menuju ketempat tinggal mereka tapi karena basah dan licin mereka jalan perlahan-lahan.

" Sekarang belok ke kiri" kata Edge

" Edge kamu yakin ini jalan pulang?" Tanya Elena dengan nada yang ga percaya

" Iya, ayo kita ke sini" kata Edge

Lalu mereka berhasil keluar dari mall tapi...

" Edge ini jalanya beda" kata Elena

"Kayaknya kita ke sasar deh" kata Aria

" Eh kok bisa padahl aku pikir ini benar" kata Edge dengan bingung

" Edge..." Kata Elena dengan muka kesal tapi gambar expresi wajahnya lucu kaya di manga( bisa bayain)

" Kenapa lihat aku dengan muka itu?" Tanya Edge dengan heran dan kaget

" Eh udah sekarang kita kerumah kosong itu" kata Aria

" Hah? Rumah kosong?" Teriak Edge dan Elena dengan heran

" Iya tuh di sana" kata Aria

Edge dan Elena lihat dengan heran karena ada rumah.

"Kapan ada rumah?" Tanya Edge

" Ah kalian aja yang ga lihat karena dari tadi protes melulu" kata Aria

" Ah iya maaf" kata Elena

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah kosong itu dan tunggu sampai hujan redah atau bantuan

Di lain pihak Brett dan Flora sudah sampai di mall dan tanya toko ke toko kalau mereka lihat cowok berambut merah, perempuan warna rambut emas dan perempuan warna rambut sapphire biru jalan sama-sama. Ada yang ga lihat tapi ada yang tau hanya saja mereka ga lihat mereka lagi.

" Gimana Brett kita udah cari ke mana?" Tanya Flora

" Iya nih mereka ke mana ya" kata Brett dengan bingung

" Brett! Lihat ini!" Kata Flora dengan kaget

" Apa ini?" Tanya Brett

Kalung bentuk hati warna merah dan emas dan juga pita panjang warna kuning.

" Ini milik Elena" kata Flora

" Berarti mereka lewat sini" kata Brett

Brett dan Flora lihat ke jalan yang gelap dan sempit.

" Dasar Edge! Kenapa pilih yang ini sich!" Kata Brett dengan marah

" Udah sekarang kita ikutin mereka" kata Flora

" Ya deh"

Lalu Brett dan Flora ikutin jalan yang Edge dan lainya ikut tapi langkah mereka di hentikan karena jalanya di tutup dengan batu dan tinggi sekali jadi ga mau mereka harus ambil jalan lain dan jalan itu menuju ke hutan. Jalanya licin sekali dan banyak semak-semak yang ada duri dan jalanya sempit sekali. Tiba -tiba mereka kepelesat dan jatuh ke bawah. Dug! Suara jatuh yang keras sekali

" Oww" kata Flora

" Kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Brett

" Iya cuman kaki terluka kecil" kata Flora

" Mana aku lihat" kata Brett dengan menuju ke tempat Flora

" Ah ga usah kok, aku bisa obatin sendiri" kata Flora dengan kagte

" Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Brett sampai dia berdiri

Flora coba berdiri tapi malah duduk lagi karena kakinya sakit sekali.

" Rasanya ga deh" kata Flora

Lalu brett balik badan dan jongkok kebawah

" Ayo naik, aku gendong" kata Brett

" Hah?" Kata Flora dengan kaget " apa ga apa-apa?" Tanya Flora

" Iya ga apa-apa, lagi pula selama kita masih hidup kita cari jalan keluar" kata Brett

" Baiklah" kata Flora dengan wajah merah

Lalu Flora naik pundak Brett dan mereka jalan utk cari jalan keluar.

Di lain pihak Edge,Elena dan Aria menuju keluar karena hujan sudah redah mereka. Lalu mereka berhasil cari jalan ke tempat penghinapan mereka. Dan mereka ke ruangan masing-masing.

" Elena! Aria! Kalian selamata" kata Amanda dengan senang

" Iya kami baik-baik aja kok" kata Aria

" Akhirnya kita pulang aku lega sekali dan bajuku basah semua, aku harap aku ga bau" kata Elena dengan cemas

" Hahaha yang penting kamu ga sendirian kan" kata Aria dengan ketawa

" Syukurlah Flora ketemu kalian, mana Flora?" Kata Mika

" Hah?" Kata Elena dan Aria dengan heran

" Bukanya sama kalian?" Tanya Amanda

" Justru aku mau yang tanya itu" kata Elena

" Loh? Kamu ga ketemu Flora?" Tanya Amanda

" Ga kita cari jalan sendiri" kata Aria

Lalu mereka semua kaget dan melihat sesama. Tidak di anatara mereka tau kalau Flora ada dimana. Tapi yang pasti mereka tau kalau Flora dan Brett...

" Mereka hilang!" Kata Amanda

" Tersesat kali lebih cocoknya" kata Mika

" Kalau gitu kita harus lapor polisi" kata Aria

" Tapi kita bilang ke Edge dulu" kata Elena

" Ok deh"

" Ayo"

" Eh tunggu aku mandi dulu, masa langsung ke kamar mereka? Ga sopan" kata Elena

" Iya aku juga ayo cepat mandi" kata Aria

Lalu setelah Elena dan Aria mandi mereka ke kamar Edge dan lainya.

" Edge! Jo! Hammer! Miller" kata Elena dengan ketok pintu mereka dengan keras sekali

" Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Hammer

" Kamu tahu kan kalau Brett hilang" kata Amanda

" Iya aku tahu kata Edge dia ga lihat pas pulang ke sini" kata Hammer

" Makanya sekarang kita mau cari mereka " kata. Jo yang sudah pakai jacketnya

" Jangan lebih baik kita lapor ke polisi" usul Aria

" Iya tapi siapa?" Tanya Miller

" Aku tahu siapa kok" kata Elena dengan melihat teman-temanya dan mereka maksud Elena

" Siapa?" Tanya Hammer, Jo, Dan miller

" Maria!" Kata Elena

"Maria? Sih cewek menyebalkan itu" kata Edge yang baru ganti baju dan bantu teman-temanya.

" Dia ga menyebalkan" kata Elena

" Iya dia kan berhasil ketemu Flora kan dengan selamat" kata Aria

" Dia juga di takut karena juara ilmu bela diri dan seorang detective yang terkenal" kata Amanda

" Dan skill dalam kaya gini dia pintar" kata Mika

" Satu-satu orang yang kita percaya hanya Maria" kata Elena

" Baiklah tapi gimana telp dia?" Kata Edge

" Aku punya kok no telp nya" kata Elena

" Kalau gitu cepat panggil dia" kata Jo

Piiip piiip...

" Halo?" Jawab seorang cewek

" Maria! " Kata Elena dengan senang

" Oh kamu toh, ada apa aku sibuk" kata Maria

" Flora dan Brett hilang " kata Elena

" Hah kalian ini menyusakan aku aja, mereka dimana hilang" tanya Maria dengan tenang

" Kamu kok tenang aja" kata Elena dengan kesal

" Mau aku panik?" Tanya Maria

" Eh ga deh" kata Elena

Lalu Elena ceritakan kejadian dan yang lain juga ikut bantu

"Kalau gini aku ga tahu dimana mereka, ada pentunjuk lain?" Kata Maria

" Umm... Aku ingat kalau ga slah aku jatuhkan pita dan kalung aku pas menuju keluar, yah mungkin Flora lihat dan ambil" kata Elena

" Hmm kalau menuju ketempatmu berarti mereka ambil jalan lain dan bisa aja tersesat di hutan" kata Maria

" Kok bisa tahu?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Setahu aku di jalan kiri menuju ke tempat kalian tapi kalau ke kanan akan ke hutan tapi bisa keluar dari hutan kok kira-kira 50km kalau ga salah dan aku check di berita kalau hujan keras di Sunset camp dan akan menyebabkan batu longsor tapi ga sampai jatuh kena para penduduk tapi untuk jaga-jaga para polisi sedang suruh orang penduduk keluar dan karena batunya menghalang jalan kamu yang pilih maka Flora dan Brett pilih jalan kanan yang itu hutan" kata Maria

" Wah! Kamu hebat!" Kata Elena

" Wow pintar juga ya" kata Hammer dengan kagum

" Di NASA dia orangnya pendiam dan sombong tapi sebernarnya pintar sekali, dan aku ngaku lebih pintar dari Brett" kata Jo

" Iya benar" kata Miller

"Heyy kalian ga boleh kaya gitu sama ketua kalian" kata Aria

" Iya maaf" kta Jo dan Miller

" Baik kalau gitu kalian tunggu sana aku yang akan mencarinya sekalian aku juga ada tugas di sana" kata Maria

" Makasih Maria" kata Elena

" Dasar kalian selalu bikin masalah, ga bs panggil yang lain?" Kata Maria

" Kamu kan yang paling terhebat di anatara polisi yang aku tahu" kata Elena

" Ga juga msh ada yang lebih berbakat dengan ku" kata Maria " ya udah aku tutup dulu ya"

" Iya bye!" Kata Elena

Tuutu...tuut

" Baik sekarang kita tinggal tunggu mereka" kata Elena

" Kita ga apain?" Tanya Edge

" Ga" kata Elena dengan singkat

" Tapi kita mau bantu Maria" kata jo

" Serahkan saja sama Maria" kata Aria

" Tapi apa ga menyusain dia, maksudku dia sekolah dan kerja, kalau kita abis sekolah ada kelas dan pulang" kata Jo

" Hmm iya juga ya tapi gimana?" Kata Aria

" Kalau masalh itu bs di atur kok" kata Mika

" Oh ya? Apa?" Tanya Elena

" Satu kata, teknologi" kata Mika dengan tunjuk jari keduanya ke atas.

Author's note: udah sampai sini dulu, as u know yang hutan dan 5o km itu aku asal-asal, ga tau 5o km itu jauh bgt atau ga dan ga tau kalau ada hutan di tempat camp gitu yang dekat mall. Well enjoy! R and R

Terima kasih utk ken ide ke camp


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

" Closer to the truth"

* sunset camp*

" Apa kata kamu?" Kata Elena

"Kamu dengar aku, teknologi" kata Mika

" Iya itu artinya apa?" Kata Elena dengan kesal

" Mika jangan bilang kamu telah membuat sesuatu lagi" kata Aria

" Itu benar Aria, aku telah membuat alat suara yang kita dengar dengan jarak jauh dan altitude tinggi" kata Mika

" Terus sekarang alatnya dimana?" Tanya Miller dengan ga sabar

"Ada di ruangku" kata Mika

" Kalau gitu ayo kita ke sana" kata Elena

Lalu mereka semua menuju ke ruang Mika. Sampai sana Mika bongkar tasnya dan cari alat itu.

" Ini dia" kata Mika sambil menunjukan alatnya

" Apa ini?" Tanya Edge

Alatnya compass dan seperti biasa compass ada jarum yang menunjukan utara, selatan, barat dan timur.

" Compass?" Tanya Elena

" Iya, aku akan kasih tau gimana cara pakainya" kata Mika sambil mengambil compassnya di tangan Edge

" Pertama kita keluarkan signalnya" kata Mika

Tiba-tiba keluarlah alat panjang metal seperti alat yang mengambil signal untuk mengtahui lokasi sesuatu atau orang

" Dengan ini kita bisa mengtahui suara dari jarak jauh dan berapa kilometer dari compass kalau kalian lihat di sekitar tanda barat,timur,utara, dan selatan ada angka yang menunjukan jarak dan 2 jarum yang satu akan menunjukan jarak dan lokasi kalau ini di timur atau di barat dan kita bisa dengar suara sekecil pun dan kita bisa minta alat ini mencari suara yang kita mau" kata Mika

" Maksud cari suara?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Kalau kita mau cari suara langkah manusia atau suara manusia kita bisa kok plus dengan komputer aku bisa cari ini suara apa" kata Mika

" Oh gitu!" Kata Elena

" Wah hebat anak dari perusaha teknologi!" Kata Miller

" Mika kau hebat! Seperti biasa ada ide cemerlang!" Kata Amanda

" Hahaha makasih teman-teman" kata Mika

" Kalau gitu kita bisa bantu Maria dong" kata Jo

" Iya ayo bantu dia" kata Aria

" Eh tunggu Maria ga suka kalau kita ga kasih tahu dia tentang ini, nanti takutnya ganggu rencana dia" kata Elena

" Ah ga usah kali" kata Edge

" Tapi Elena ada benarnya juga Edge kalau kita mau bantu Maria kita harus kasih tau ide kita ke dia" kata Jo

" Ah baiklah, tapi Maria dimana?" Kata Edge

" Gampang pasti nanti dia juga ke sini" kata Elena

" Aku punya firasat aja" kata Elena

Di lain pihak Brett masih mengendong Flora dan sudah jalan lama sekali( ga capek apa?)

" Brett kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Flora dengan cemas

" Jangan khawatir, aku udah kebiasan kok" kata Brett dengan tenang tapi sebenarnya capek

" Oh ya?" Tanya Flora yang ga percaya

" Iya karena dulu aku selalu gendong dia kalau dia capek atau kakinya terluka" kata Brett dengan senyum

" Oh gitu" kata Flora dengan tenang dan senang

Flash back

" Huu...huu.."

" Menangis tidak ada gunanya" kata laki-laki itu

" Tapi kakiku sakit dan terluka" kata Flora dengan sedih

" Hah menyusakan sekali" kata laki-laki itu

Flora melihat laki-laki itu jongkok dan balik badan.

" Ayo aku gendong" kata Laki-laki dengan senyum

" Eh? Apa ga apa-apa?" Tanya Flora

" Iya ga apa-apa , ayo" kata Laki-laki itu

" Ga berat?" Tanya Flora

" Ga , ayo cepat kalau aku tinggalin nih" kata laki-laki itu

" Ah iya" kata Flora lalu nurut aja dan naik ke pundak laki-laki itu

Lalu mereka jalan dan di jalan Flora ketiduran saat digendong. Laki-laki itu menyadari dan biarkan aja.

" Iya... Aku ingat" kata Flora di dalam hati dan Flora ketiduran dengan wajah yang senyum

Brett melihat itu senang sekali. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Flora senyum lagi dan bukan sedih

Setelah jalan-jalan berapa jam akhirnya Brett ketemu gua kosong

" Flora bangun kita ketemu tempat perlindung" kata Brett yang berusaha membangunkan flora

"Hmm..." Kata Flora yang baru bangun

" Kita udah sampai ke hotel?" Tanya Flora

"Belum tapi kita ketemu gua, utk sementara kita istirahat di dalam" kata Brett

"Baik" lalu Flora turun dari pundak Brett dan pergi ke sana sama-sama

"Baik kita udah sampai, aku akan cari kayu untuk bikin api" kata Brett

" Jangan aku aja, kamu kan capek karena gendong aku terus" kata Flora

" Ah tapi... Bisa bahaya, ini hutan loh" kata Brett

" Ga apa-apa aku sering camping di hutan sama teman-temanku atau keluarga ku, aku banyak pelajar dari mereka kok, and jangan khawatir aku bukan seperti dulu lagi kok" kata Flora

Lalu Flora pergi keluar dan lama-lama dia menghilang.

" Apa maksudnya dia bukan seperti dulu lagi?" Tanya Brett di dalam hatinya " ah jangan-jangan!" Tiba -tiba Brett menyadar sesuatu " apakah Flora perempuan itu?" Tanya Brett dengan kaget

Di lain pihak Maria sedang membantu para penduduk keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah itu Maria ke hotel dimana Elena dan lainya berada. setelah sampai di hotel Maria mencari Elena tapi ternyata Elena sudah ada di lobby dan sama teman-temanya.

" Maria?" kata Edge,Miller dan Jo

" Tuh betulkan Maria nanti datang ke sini" kata Elena

" Wah wah kayaknya kamu udah mulai tahu ketidakanku deh" kata Maria seperti biasa santai

" Hehehe aku kan sahabat yang paling dekat" kata Elena

" Maria kita mau membantu kamu" kata Aria

" Hah? Gimana caranya?" Kata Maria dengan kaget dan setengah ga percaya

" Dengan alat ini" kata Mika dengan menunjukan alat

" Compass?" Kata Maria dengan heran

" Bukan compass, tapi sebenarnya alat cari" kata Elena

"masa?" Kata Maria

" Iya nih aku jelasin" kata Mika

Lalu Mika jelasin rencana mereka dan alat ini...

" Hmm boleh juga... Tapi apakah kalian bisa bantu aku? Pernah pengalaman?" Kata Maria sambil melihat ke arah Edge,Jo,miller dan Hammer.

" Umm... Belum" kata Jo

" Ah kita bisa lah di NASA kan kita di ajarinj berbagai macam untuk survival training" kata Edge

" Ini beda Edge! Ini bukan latihan lagi tapi ini sungguhan, kalau di NASA kalau ada apa-apa kita bisa di tolong kalau ini kita harus bantu kita sendiri, ini pilihan antara kematian dan keselamatan" kata Maria dengan tegas seperti Brett, biarpun dia perempuan tapi sebenarnya orangnya kuat.

" Baiklah..." Kata Edge

" Baik kalau gitu Mika,Amanda,Jo, Elena dan Aria kamu ikut aku, yang lain tunggu sampai pentunjuk aku" kata Maria

" Eh kenapa cuman Jo?" Tanya Edge

" Karena jo pintar di dalam hal computer dan pernah juara berapa kali"

"Mika pintar dalam teknologi, Amanda udah biasa dalam hal bahaya dan dia punya skill untuk survival training, Aria mempunyai keping tajam jadi bisa mendengar suara kecil" kata Maria

" Baiklah" kata Miller dengan sedih

" Jangan khawatir nanti kamu ke pilih kok" kata Jo

" Iya pasti" kata Aria

"Sungguh? Makasih!" Kata Miller dengan senang

"Baiklah kalau gitu kita pergi" kata Maria

Lalu Maria dan lainya keluar dari hotel dan mereka menghilang lama-perlama.

Di pihak lain Flora sudah kembali dari hutan dan membawa banyak kayu lalu dia membuat api untuk menghangtkan mereka dari basah kuyup abis hujan. Flora dan Brett tidak bicara apapun. Mereka masing-masing sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Flora sibuk bikin sesuatu sepertinya obat. Lalu setelah selesai dia berikan ke Brett.

" Ini" kata Flora sambil kasih Brett

" Apa ini?" Tanya Brett dengan heran

" Obat" kata Flora

" Obat? Untuk apa?" Tanya Brett

" Bahu kamu terluka kan? Biarpun di tutup dengan jaket dan tidak kelihatan tapi aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu" kata Flora

" Oh...ya , kamu sadar ya?" Kata Brett

" Iya pas aku ga sengaja pencet bahumu saat di gendong, maaf ya" kata Flora dengan senyum

" Ah ga apa-apa kok" kata Brett

" Ayo aku obatin" kata Flora

" Eh? Aku harus buka jacket ku" kata Brett dengan malu dan wajah merah

" Yah iya dong, kalau ga gimana aku bisa obatin bahumu" kata Flora

" Ah jangan aku aja, tinggal di oles kan?" Kata Brett

" Iya tapi aku juga harus lihat lukamu gimana" kata Flora

" *sigh* baiklah" kata Brett

Lalu Brett melepaskan jacket dan Flora maju kedepan dan melihat luka Brett. Lalu Flora mengoles obatnya dan tentu saja Brett nikmati aja dan tenang. Flora merasa malu karen memegang pundak Brett. Tapi ini kewajiban sebagai dokter untuk melihat luka orang tapi tetap aja malu karena ini kan pacarnya yang menjadi pasienya tentu saja dong malu. Di lain pihak Brett juga merasa malu biarpun diam dan tenang aja dan nikmati di oles degan Flora( dasar Brett ) tapi dia juga malu dan sebenarnya gugup karena ini pacarnya yang melakukanya. Tapi karena Brett ga mau pikir itu jadi dia lihat ke atas langit dan melihat bintang-bintang. Melihat bintang itu dia teringat janji dia dan kareba janji itu Brett menjadi astronaut dan tidak menyerah sampai menjadi astronaut dan berharap ketemu perempuan itu suatu saat. Setiap kali Flora senyum Brett jadi ingat sama perempuan itu. Tak tau kenapa mereka berdua mirip sekali kalau sedang senyum. Lalu tiba-tiba Brett jadi ingat kata Flora lagi " jangan khawatir aku bukan seperti dulu lagi". Lalu Brett lihat kebelakang dan Dia melihat Flora sedang mengoles dan perhatikan Flora dengan serious. Mukanya memang mirip tapi setahu Brett anak itu pergi luar negeri dan perobat. Rumor bilang dia udah mati dan rumor bilang kalau keluarganya hutang besar dan kabur.

" Ada apa Brett?" Tanya Flora , brett yang sedang melihat Flora

" Ah ga ada" kata Brett. Brett ingin tanya dan pastikan Flora adalah perempuan itu dan cinta pertamanya tapi dia ga ada bukti kuat

" Ok udah selesai" kata Flora

" Terima kasih" kata Brett lalu memakai jacketnya lagi. Mujizat tidak sakit lagi biarpun lukanya masih ada.

" Flora aku mau tanya?" Kata Brett

" Ada apa?" Kata Flora

" Aku mau tanya? Tadi sebelum kamu ambil kayu, apa maksudnya kamu bukan seperti dulu lagi?" Kata Brett

Deg.. Flora kaget, dia baru sadar kalau dia bilang gitu. Flora panik dan tidak bs bilang apa-apa, Flora ga bisa bilang Brett yang sebenarnya. Flora harus cari akal untuk menutupi kebenaranya

" Ah itu... Setiap kali aku camping sama temanku saat aku mau keluar sendiri untuk ambil kayu aku selalu bilang itu ke teman-temanku" kata Flora

" Oh gitu" kata Brett

" Ternyata Flora bukan dia" kata Brett di dalam hati dengan tenang

" Udah malam, kamu tidur dulu aku akan jaga malam ini" kata Flora

" Jangan, aku aja! Kamu kelihatanya udah capek sekali" kata Brett

" Aku ga apa-apa kok, uhuk..uhuk" kata Flora dengan batuk

" Tuh kan kamu saja udah mulai batuk-batukan" kata Brett

" Iya deh" kata Flora. Ga ada pilihan lagi karena ketahuan sama Brett. Flora juga sebenarnya capek sekali tapi dia ga mau menyusakan Brett jadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa.

Saat tidur Flora lagi bermimpi. Dia bermimpi saat kecelakan rocket yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal dan ga cuman ibunya tapi orang lain juga.

* in the dream*

" Tolong, tolong aku" kata seorang

" Panas! Panas! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Panas" teriak seorang ibu

" Tolong siapa aja, aku kebakaran" kata seorang pria yang terjebak di dalam rocket

" Anakku! Tolong anaku! Tolong dia! Tanganya kebakaran! Tolong dia" kata seorang ayah yang terjebak di kasur tidurnya tapi tangan kanannya yang berhasil keluar

Flora melihat itu semua di jarak jauh atau agak dekat. Banyak korban meninggal karena kecelakan itu dan ga juga cuman penumpang di rocket aja orang sekitar daerah itu juga kena. Ada yang terluka, ada yang meninggal karena kebakaran, ada yang terjepit dan ada yang ga tertolong lagi. Menyedihkan sekali seperti neraka. Dimana-mana ada api. Bangunan runtuh dan ke bakaran. Melihat itu Flora jadi tidak sanggup beridiri dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karena shock. Flora juga bisa mendengar suara orang yang minta tolong.

" Hentikan! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!" Kata Flora di dalam hati

" HENTIKAN!" Kata Flora

* back to reality*

"Flora bangun! Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Flora bangun dan melihat siapa yang panggil dia. Ternyata itu Brett yang melihatnya dengan muka cemas dan panik

" Brett..." Kata Flora setelah sadar

" Syukurlah kamu ga apa-apa" kata Brett dengan tenang

" Aku mimpi ya?" Kata Flora

" Iya, dari tadi kamu teriak terus dan mukamu kelihatanya pucat sekali dan tidak bisa tenang" kata Brett

" Oh... Maaf bikin kamu khawatir" kata Flora

" Ga apa-apa, kamu mimpi apa sampai teriak terus?" Tanya Brett

" Ah tidak apa-apa, cuman mimpi buruk" kata Flora

" Kelihatnya lebih dari mimpi buruk" kata Brett

" Iya" kata Flora dengan singkat

" Ya udah kamu tidur lagi sana aku kembali jaga" kata Brett

" Baiklah" kata Flora.

Keesokan paginya. Flora dan Brett melanjutkan perjalananya. Untung kemarin malam Brett udah cari tahu jalan keluar lewat bintang-bintang di langit. Jadi sesuai perhitungan Brett kemungkinan bisa keluar dari hutan ini.

Di lain pihak Maria,Jo,Mika, Aria, Elena dan Amanda sedang mencari Flora dan Brett dengan helikopter dengan pakai GPRS dan alat mika.

" Bagaimana udah ketemu?" Tanya Maria ke Jo

" Belum, aku belum lihat mereka dengan GPRS ini" kata Jo

Pekerjaan Jo adalah mencaru Flora dna Brett melewat GPRS di computer.

" Bagaimana Aria udah dengar suara mereka" kata Maria ke Aria

" Belum cuman suara hewan aja" kata Aria

Pekerjaan Aria adalah mendengar langkah atau suara Brett dan Flora dengan memakai alat yang di bikin dengan Mika. Kuping Aria di tutup dengan semacam earphone atau headset.

" Mika tolong cari tahu cuaca hari ini dan kapan akan hujan lagi dan juga berapa meter lagi untuk keluar dari hutan ini" kata Maria

" Baik!" Kata Mika

Pekerjaan Mika adalah control semua sistem di helikopter dan cari cuaca dan predksi kapan akan datang

" Amanda tolong helikopternya ke bawah lagi" kata Maria

Amanda adalah penyetir helikopter karena ahli dalam mechanic dan bisa betulin apa aja.

* Brett and Flora*

" Brett berapa jauh lagi?" Tanya Flora

" Umm... Mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Brett dengan bingung

" Capek, kita istirahat dulu yuk" kata Flora

" Hah ya udah" kata Brett

Akhirnya Flora dan Brett duduk di bawah pohon dan istirahat.

" Brett aku cari air dulu ya" kata Flora

" Mau cari air dimana?" Tanya Brett

" Pasti kan ada sungai kan di sekitar sini" kata Flora

" Jangan bahaya! Bisa aja macan atau ular besar tangkap kamu" kata Brett

" Aduh Brett, ga usah khawatir aku baik-baik aja kok" kata Flora

" Tapi.." Kata Brett yang masih khwatir

"Aku kan seorang dokter, aku bisa jaga sendiri, dan aku ada luka bisa bikin obatnya kok kaya kemarin" kata Flora

" Baiklah tapi hati-hati ya" kata Brett

" Iya aku pergi dulu ya" kata Flora yang sudah berlari

" Baiklah"

Setelah berapa menit menunggu Flora yang lama sekali. Brett hanya diam dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba tanganya merasa sentuh sesuatu Brett lihat dan ternyata itu kalung Elena. Brett mengambilnya dan mau kasih Flora nanti untuk kasih ke Elena. Setelah berapa menit Flora muncul dan bawa air

" Dimana aja kamu? Lama bgt" kata Brett

" Maaf ya sungainya agak jauh jadi lama" kata Flora

" Kamu juga tersesat kan" kata brett

" Ah hahaha iya sebenarnya" kata Flora

" Hah ya udah ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata Brett

Lalu Brett dan Flora jalan lagi tapi mereka dihentikan saat mereka berdua melihat helikopter di atas. Flora dan Brett mengejar dan teriak untuk mecari perhatian helikopter itu

" Ada aku dengar mereka!" Kata Aria

" Aku dapat lokasi mereka" kata Jo

" Tidak jauh kok cuman di bawah kita, tapi cepat udah mau malam hujan akan datang lagi" kata Mika

" Kalau gitu aku kebawah" kata Amanda

" Baiklah misi kita selesai kalau gini" kata Maria dengan lega

Lalu helikopter mendarat kebawah

" Itu dia! Ayo" kata Flora

" Iya tunggu" kata Brett

" Flora! Brett!" Kata Elena dengan senang

" Brett kamu ga apa-apa?" Kata Jo

" Loh kok ada Jo?" Kata Brett dengan heran

" Karena aku minta dia ikut" kata Maria

" Maria?" Kata Brett dengan kaget

" Hi Brett" kata Maria dengan tenang

" Jadi kalian benar-benar tau masing-masing ya?" Kata Aria

" Iya" kata Maria dengan singkat

" Itu karena kami satu sekolah" kata Jo

"Oh gitu..." Kata Aria

"hey kalian kita butuh cepat pergi dari sini" kata Amanda

" Eh ada apa?" Tanya Flora

" Oh ya, gawat ayo pergi" kata Maria

" Ada apa?" Tanya Brett dengan heran

" Jelasinya nanti aja" kata Maria

" Flora ayo" kata Elena sambil tarik Flora

" Ah iya jangan tarik-tarik" kata Flora

Lalu mereka semua ke helikopter dan tinggalkan hutan ini.

" Gawat hujuan deras akan datang sebentar lagi dan akan menyebabkan badai" kata Mika dengan cemas

" Maria gimana ini?" Kata Elena

" Teruskan perjalanan" kata Maria dengan nada percaya diri

" Apa ga apa-apa? Badai akan datang sebelum kita sampai ke tujuan" kata mika

" Iya teruskan aja, kalau datang siap-siap untuk hadapi" kata Maria

" Eh? Tapi kan kita bisa mendarat ke bawah dan cari perlindungan" kata Elena

" Ga, di bawar akan ada banjir,kita bs tengelam dan kita harus bilang ke para penduduk dan tourist untuk tinggalkan tempat ini" kata Maria dengan tegas

" Baiklah" kata Elena dengan muka serious dan ngerti

Brett dan Jo melihat marai tegas kaya gitu kaget sekali. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihat sisi lain Maria karena di sekolah dia pendiam dan ga banyak ngomong. Sisi yang peduli dan baik kepada orang lain.

Door..zreett suara petir dan gledek( aku ga tau gimana tulis suara petir dan gledek gimana) sistem helikopter sedang ada masalh. Di dalam helikopter semuanya bergoyang-goyang. Brett dan lainya sedang bertahan untuk melawan badai ini.

" Kalian semua ga apa-apa?" Tanya Maria

" Iya kami ga apa-apa" kata Flora

" Apanya? Aku tadi gebentur tembok tahu" kata Elena

" Salah kamu sendiri kan" kata Maria

" Maria jahat" kata Elena dengan kesal

" ah biasa aja" kata Maria " Amanda mau ganti nyetir?" Tanya Maria

" Ga apa-apa, aku bisa kok" kata Amanda sambil memegang setirtan helikopter

" Mika berapa jauh lagi?" Kata Maria

" 20 km sebentar lagi sampai" kata Mika

Tiba-tiba helikopter bergoyang kencang dan semuanya kecauli mika dan amanda jatuh ke lantai ada yang sambil kebentor tembok.

" Aduh" kata Brett yang belakangnya kena tembok karena jatuh tadi. Saat di sama kalung Elena jatuh

" Brett kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Flora

" Iya ga apa-apa kok" kata Brett

Brett melihat kalung Elena jatuh di lantai. Brett mengambil dan saat itu Brett terkejut karena bentuknya percis sekali dan dibelakang ada gambar yang sepertinya di gambar dengan pisau dan gambar itu daun maple leaf yang bentuk seperti bintang. Lalu helikopter bergoyang sekali lagi dan Flora jatuh ke sisi lain tapi untungnuya dia darat di lantai dan kena Brett

" Hey itukan kalungku" kata Flora yang melihat kalungnya dipegang Brett tapi dia ga lihat kalau itu dipegang Brett

" Apa?" Tanya Brett dengan kaget

Flora kaget mendengar suara Brett. Brett mendengar kata Flora tadi dan melihat Flora dengan muka kaget dan tidak percaya. Flora juga kaget dan baru sadar kalau Brett ada di situ dan mendengarkan kata Flora tadi.

" Eh bukan apa-apa" kata Flora yang coba bohong

" Tidak! Tadi kamu bilang ini kalungmu, apa maksudnya?" Kata Brett dengan percaya diri dan tegas dan shock

Flora keget Melihjat Brett kaya gitu. Kelihatanya serious sekali tapi Flora masih ga mau bilang yang sebenarnya. " Maksudku ini kalung yang aku mau kasih Elena" bohong Flora

Brett mendengar itu kaget dan sadar apa yang dia sudah lakukan.

" Oh ya, ini punya Elena ya? Kamu yang ketemukan ini di lantai kan?" Kata Brett

" Iya" kata Flora dengan senyum

" Oh maaf ya tentang tadi" kata Brett dengan wajah malu

" Ga apa-apa kok" kata Flora

" Semuanya bertahan! Kota akan mendarat!" Teriak Maria

" Kita udah mau sampai?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Iya kamu kira 30 km berapa lama" kata Maria dengan kesal

" Hehehe ga tau" kata Elena

" Hah dasar kamu, pasti ga perhatiin guru lagi" kata Maria

" Well u know her" kata Aria

" Yeah no kidding" kata Maria

Lalu helikopternya mendarat di depan hotel. Brett,Flora,Jo dan lainya ketemu Edge dan lainya. Lalu Maria cepat-cepat keluar dan beritahu ke polisi lain dan para peserta dan penduduk untuk keluar dari sini karena akan ada banjir. Karena semua orang tau Maria detective terkenal jadi mereka nurut Maria dan keluar dari sini. Satu persatu mobil keluar dari pakiranya dan orang-orang mulai lari dari tempat itu.

" Flora ayo cepat!" Kata Aria

" Tapi Elena?" Kata Flora sambil melihat Elena

" Elena cepat!" Kata Amanda

" Baju kita gimana?" Kata Elena dengan cemas

" Tinggalkan aja" kata Mika

" Tidak mau, ada sepatu baru yang baru beli, dan tas mahal perak sangat indah dan baju-baju ku di sana semua!" Kata Elena dengan nada yang mau nangis

" Jangan khawatir, ini tasmu" kata Edge

" Edge kamu tau ambilkan untukku ya, makasih" kata Elena dengan senang

" Jangan bilang makasih ke aku ini berkat Maria. Sebelum kalian sampai ke sini Maria udah minta aku dan lainya ambil tasmu dan barang-barangmu dan masukan mobil yang Maria telah siapkan" kata Edge

"Wow! Dia benar-benar jenius" kata Mika

" Bisa atur sejauh ini? Hebat! Maria memang polisi hebat"kata Aria

" Iya aku baru sadar" kata Edge

" Ah kamu lemot sekali" kata Elena

" Ah iya deh maaf" kata Edge yang tersingung

" Bercanda kok" kata Elena dengan ketawa

Lalu mereka semua sampai mobil masing yang sudah Maria siapkan. Lalu dari belakang mobil mereka bisa melihat banyak air di Sunset camp dan banyak rumah tenggelam tapi untuk pintu keluar sudah di tutup dan di batasin dengan kayu supaya air ga bisa keluar. Mobil yang di kendaraan Flora dan Brett berhenti di tempat tujuan karena mereka ga bisa antar pulang masing-masing. Lalu setelah itu Maria pergi untuk menolong temanya dan peringatkan Flora,Brett, dan lainya untuk tidak ikut campur.

Mereka ke dalam gedung ternyata gedung itu adalah hotel yang agak lumyan mahal. Mereka udah di reservasi tempat tidur( maksud mereka Flora dan Brett dan lainya) karena mereka ga bisa langsung pulang karena macet di jalan sebabnya sisa air yang dari banjir masuk ke tol juga jadi mereka semua harus tidur di hotel murah ini.

" Baiklah kalau gitu kita tidur semua" kata Brett

" Ok aku juga capek" kata Edge

Lalu mereka semua setuju dan ke ruang masing-masing. Brett taru tanganya di sakunya dan dia merasa ada sesuatu Brett meluarkanya dan ternyata itu kalung Elena.

" Oh ya aku lupa kasih" kata Brett

Brett Melihat Elena yang mau menuju kamarnya.

" Elena tunggu" kata Brett

" Eh iya" kata Elena dengan kaget

" Ini aku mau kembalikan kalungmu" kata Brett

" Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Loh ini kalungmu kan?" Tanya Brett dengan Heran

" Bukan punya aku udah di kasih sama Flora" kata Elena

" Hah?" Kata Brett dengan bingung

" Ia ini dia" kata Elena sambil tunjukan Brett kalungnya

"Kalau gitu ini punya siapa?" Kata Brett. Lalu Brett melihat kalau kalung ini bisa dibuka lalu Brett membukanya. Brett melihat photo 2 anak kecil di dalam itu. Di sebelah kiri ada seoarang laki-laki yang iru adalah Brett dan di kana itu adalah cinta peretama Brett dan yang insiprasi Brett jadi astronaut. Di kalung ini ada tulisan " forever astronaut" . Saat itu Brett sadar kalu lalung ini milik perempuan itu sebelum dia pergi Brett kaaih dia sebagai ulang tahunya. Lalu kenapa ada sama Flora? Brett ingat kata Iakat Flora waktu berdua dan di saat itu. " Jangan khawatir aku bukan seperti dulu lagi" " ini kan kalungku" " maskud ini kalungku akau mau kasih ke Elena" " iya aku dulu camping bersma temanku jadi akalu aku pergi sendirian aku selalu bilgang kata itu" . Kalau Flora benar-benar perempuan itu kenapa dia ga bilang sebenarnya? Kenapa Flora bohong? Di lain pihak Elena juga melihat phjoto itu dan melihat Brett sedang kesal dan kelihatanya marah dan sedih. Lalu Brett dan Elena kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Elena melihat Flora dan menuju ke Flora.

" Flora sini aku mau bicara sama kamu" kata Elena

"Ada apa?" Kata Flora

" Flora aku benar-benar sungguh kalau kamu bilang yang sebenarnya ke Brett" kata Elena dengan wajah serius

" Jangan khawatir aku udah planning untuk kasih tahu dia kok" kata Flora dengan wajah sedih tapi Elena tidak menyadri itu dia malah..

" Benarkah! Bagus kalau gitu! Eh aku mandi dulu ya!" Kata Elena dengan senang

Dan pergi meninggalkan Flora

" Yah.. Ini hal yang terbaikl kata Flora dengan muka sedih

" Maafkan aku Brett aku ga ada pilihan lain" kata Flora sambil menangis

Lalu Flora telephone Brett dan minta dia ketemu di taman...

Author's note: thx for reading! I have the feeling for doing the next ch! Thx for ken give me the idea of the necklace!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

" Break up"

Brett lari ke taman kecil di belakang hotel karena Flora memanggilnya. Apakah Flora akan kasih tahu sebenarnya atau Flora sedang ada masalah? Karena pas saat telp Flora kedengaran menangis dan sedih. Brett berlari dengan hati cemas. Khawatir dengan Flora dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

" Flora!" Teriak Brett yang melihat Flora sedang sederan di tembok

" Brett..." Kata Flora yang melihat Brett lari ke sini

" Ada apa? Kenapa panggil aku jam segini?" Tanya Brett

"Anu... Ada yang aku mau bicarakan tentang sesuatu" kata Flora dengan murung

" Apa..." Brett sekarang punya firasat buruk sekali

Angin tiup ke arah mereka. Suasana jadi hening dan diam dan tidak suara satu pun kecuali angin bertiup. Seperti di dalam dunia gelap tidak ada kecuali mereka berdua.

" Brett kita putus aja..." Kata Flora

" Apa?" Kata Brett dengan shock

" Iya... Aku sudah memutuskan kalau kita lebih baik putus aja dan lupakan hal ini pernah terjadi..." Kata Flora dengan muka yang serius

" Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kita harus putus!" Kata Brett dengan marah karena tidak terima

" Ingatlah...ingatlah apa yang aku bilang saat di gua dan helikopter dan ingatlah perempuan itu dan lihat baik-baik aku" kata Flora

Brett mengingat kembali kata Flora yang dia gua dan helikopter dan perempuan yang penyebab Brett sekarang masih jadi astronaut dan mati-matian berusaha. Lalu Brett melihat Flora dengan baik-baik.. Kaget hati Brett. Brett baru menyadari kalau Flora dan perempuan itu mirip sekali hanya saja beda rambutnya...

" Kau... Jadi... Kamu adalah perempuan itu" kata Brett dengan shock dan nada yang kaya ketakutan( tapi ga takut)

" Iya Brett aku adalah perempuan itu...lupakan lah aku dan janji itu.. Kau tidak harus melakukan janji itu lagi..."

" Kenapa?" Kata Brett

" Kamu masih belum mengerti! lihat lah aku! Aku bukan astronaut tapi dokter!"

Brett melihat air mata Flora keluar. Wajahnya juga sedih sekali.

" Selama ini... setiap keputusan aku lakukan... Setiap langkah aku ambil hanya sia-sia" kata Brett dengan kecewa

" Padahal aku sudah melakukan dengan susah payah, aku melakukan dengan senang hati dan untukmu, tapi..." Kata

" Tapi lupakanlah... Lupakan itu tidak pernah terjadi" kata Flora yang mutus pembicaraan Brett

" Sudah yah aku pergi tidur dulu, selamat malam" kata Flora sampai meningalkan Brett

Brett yang mendengar itu shock dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Kakinya berlutut kebawah tanah. " Jadi selama ini... Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang aku berjuangkan? Semuanya akhirnya hanya sia-sia" kata Brett di dalam hatinya

* Flora scene*

Flora masuk buka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya...

" Flora kemana aja dari tadi?" Tanya Elena

Flora tidak menjawab hanya diam aja dengan muka murung...

" Flora...?" Tanya Elena dengan heran

" Elena aku putus dengan Brett" kata Flora

" Apa? Kenapa?" Teriak Elena dengan kaget

" Aku tidak pantas jadi pacarnya" kata Flora

" Kenapa! Apakah karena kamu ingkar janji kalian?"

" Iya! Gara-gara aku Brett mati-matian berjuang! Berjuang untuk tidak apa-apa!"

" Tapi kalau kamu putus sekarang dan bilang itu ke dia... Itu lebih parah! Kamu menyakitkan hatinya!"

" Aku tau... Aku tau.. Seandainya aku ketemu dia lebih awal.. Seandainya aku ga pernah bilang gitu... Pasti hal ini ga akan terjadi..." Kata Flora dengan berlutut kebawah dan airmatanya keluar

" Flora... Biarpun kamu ingkar janji kalian tapi ga usah sampai putus kan? Kalian masih bisa jadian kan?" Kata Elena

" Tapi... Gara-gara aku dan janji itu Brett melakukanya dan mati-matian berusaha untuk kita tapi padahal aku ga, aku udah lupa dengan janji itu... Lupakan aja setelah kematian ibu ku..." Kata Flora

" Flora..." Kata Elena

" Udah! Kamu tidak mengerti! Sana aku mau tidur!" Lalu Flora ke kamarnya dan kunci pintu.

" Flora tunggu!". Terlambat udah masuk ke kamarnya

* brett scene*

" Hey Brett kemana aja?" Tanya Edge

" Bukan urusan mu" kata Brett dengan kesal

" Ayo apa lah" kata Edge dengan pasak

" Ga ah"

" Ayo lah"

Edge tetap tanya terus sampai akhirnya Brett terpaksa dan harus katakan sebenarnya...

" Aku di putuskan sama Flora" kata Brett

" Apa?" Kata Edge

" Iya aku di putuskan kamu dengar ga sich?" Kata Brett

" Iya aku dengar tapi bukan apa itu. Apa maksud lain" kata Edge

" Oh..." Kata Brett

" Jadi dia benar-benar putus sama kamu?" Tanya Edge

" Iya beneran..." Kata Edge

" Kenapa?" Tanya Brett

" Ceritanya panjang" kata Brett

" Ayo bilang kalau gitu" kata Edge

" Malas besok aja deh udah malam" kata Brett

" Baiklah" kata Edge

Keesokan paginya Brett janji ceritakan ke Edge. Tapi Brett bilang nanti malam aja karena mau lupakan kejadian kemarin malam dan mau hangout sama lainya dan bersenang-senang sendiri. Malam pun tiba Brett ceritakan semuanya dan juga termasuk masa kecilnya...

" Aku ga terima! Kenapa bisa kaya gini?" Kata Edge dengan marah

" Terima lah kenyataanya Edge" kata Brett

"Aku ga bisa!" Kata Edge dengan Amarah

Lalu Brett tarik tangan Edge dengan pasak

" Mau ke mana?" Kata Edge yang sedang berusaha lepas tanganya dari Edge karena sakit di tarik

" Udah ikut aja" kata Brett

Lalu mereka ke lantai 6 dan sampai sana Brett dan Edge jalan dan Edge ketok pintu kamar orang. Tok..tok..

" Iya siapa?"

" Ini aku Edge" kata Edge

lalu pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang perempuan rambut emas

" Edge! Ada apa? Kenapa datang kesini" kata Elena dengan senang

" Ada Flora?" Tanya Edge

" Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Elena

" Kita butuh diskusi sesuatu, iya kan Brett?" Kata Edge sambil melihat ke arah Brett

" Brett? Ok ada apa ini?" Tanya Elena

" Di dalam aja deh" usul Edge

" Iya baiklah, ayo masuk" kata Elena

Brett dan Edge masuk lalu duduk di sofa. Sementara Elena menyipakan minuman dan makanan dan setelah selesai taro di meja

" Jadi apa yang kalian mau bicarakan, wait jangan bilang pasti alasanya karena Flora iya kan?" Kata Elena

" Iya, kok tahu" kata Edge dengan heran

" Hahahaha aku kan expert dalam hal ini" kata Elena

"Oh hahahah"

" Ehem! Aku disini mau tanya kenapa Flora jadi dokter bukan astronaut?" Tanya Brett

" Oh itu..." Kata Elena dengan muka sedih

" Itu kenapa? Ayo kamu pasti tahu!" Kata Edge yang dengan nada marah

" Edge sabarlah" kata Brett

" Aku akan ceritakan kejadiaanya" kata Elena

" Tapi mungkin kamu ga akan suka dengar kisah ini"

Lalu Brett dan Edge jadi diam dan ruang jadi hening yang terdengar adalah suara hujan dari luar dan tetesan air hujan di jendela yang perlihatkan Edge dna Brett dan Elena sedang duduk diam...

Author's note: maaf dipotong aku mau fully bikin alasanya di ch berikut. Di ch berikut akan kujelaskan full detail of Flora past and her mom's died...


	16. Chapter 16

Di hari kamu lahir ke dunia

Itulah hari spesial untukmu

seorangPasti akan ada keajaiban indah terjadi sesuai keinginanmu

Semua mahluk di dunia ini

Berdoa keajaiban di kelahiranmu

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu salah...

ch 16

" Hey kenapa ga jawab?" Tanya Edge dengan heran

" Maaf ini menyedihkan sekali tapi aku akan berusaha ceritakanya" kata Elena

" Baiklah kamu dengar" kata Brett

"Baik ini di mulai dengan gini..."

* flashback*

Hari menyenangkan akan datang. Yah sebentar lagi. Seorang perempuan berambut emerald tidak sabar lagi. Dia senang karena besok ulang tahunya dia menunggu sesuatu baik akan terjadi. Perempuan itu sedang beres-bereskan bukunya sambil bermimpi untuk besok

" Flora ayo pergi!" Kata Ibunya

" Iya bu" kata Flora

Amelinda Marigold adalah ibu kandung Flora. Dia mempunyai senyuman dan sifat sama seperti Flora. Baik hati dan hangat. Amelinda bekerja di NASA sebagai rocket engineer. Setiap hari ibunya sibuk sekali dan pulang malam. Karena sibuk setiap ada acara seperti acara natal sekolah, ulang tahun, lulusan kelas dan hal lainya yang menyangkut Flora tidak pernah datang. Amelinda akan setiap hati kurung kamar sendirinya untuk membangun rocket dan hal lain.. Tapi besok beda... Karena hari ini ibunya akan ke luar angkasa dan besoknya kembali ke bumi dan bisa mereyakan ulang tahun Flora. Tentu saja Flora senang karena ayahnya sekarang di dalam koma. Amelinda ibunya Flora satu-satu kelaurga yang bisa mempertahankan kelaurga dia karena Flora masih kecil. Karena itu Amelinda jadi lebih sibuk dan akhirnya Flora harus pekerjakan rumah untuk membantu ibunya

" Hari ini ibu mau ke luar angkasa ya?" Kata Flora dengan senang

" Iya, dan setelah itu ibu bebas dan bisa rayakan ulang tahun kamu besok" kata Amelinda

" Yay! Ibu kalau ke luar angkasa bilang yah berapa banyak bintang di sana dari pada bumi dan ingat aku mau gambar tentang bintang itu!" Kata Flora

" Hahaha iya ibu janji kok"

Lalu Flora turun dari mobil dan jalan ke sekolah sendiri...

" Kamu bisa kan pulang sendiri?" Kata Ibunya

" Tentu" kata Flora dengan semangat

" Nanti tante Lucy akan datang dan temanin kamu dan bawa kamu ke tempat biar kamu bisa lihat ibu terbang ke luar angkasa" kata Amelinda

" asyik! Ada tante lucy!" Kata Flora sambil berlompat-lompat

" Udah sana sekolah, udah bel tuh" kata Amelinda

" Baik dah ibu..." Kata Flora sambil lari

Lalu Flora masuk kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya.

" Flora kamu besok ulang tahun ya?" Kata temanya ( bukan Elena)

" Iya, mau kasih apa nih?" Tanya Flora

" Apa ya? Aku bingung" kata anak itu

"Kasih aja dia biji bunga, dia kan suka tanam bunga" usul anak laki-laki yang berambut kuning

" Ga ah terlarlu gampang" kata perempuan itu

" Baiklah anak-anak saatnya jam pelajaran mulai"

Ternyata itu adalah guru Flora. Lalu semua murid ke kursi masing-masing dan jam pelajaran mulai. Flora melihat ke arah langit dan bermimpi untuk menjadi astronaut dan tahu apa di luar angkasa sana dan tidak sabar besok. Ibunya... Satu -satu keluarganya selain ayahnya yang sedang koma sekarang. Ibunya akan merayakan ulang tahunya karena sebelum ayahnya sakit ibunya selalu datang di setiap acara dan merayakanya tapi berubah saat ayahnya sakit...

" Flora? Perhatikan yang benar!" Kata gurunya

" Ah iya maaf" kata Flora yang sudah sadar

" Baik kalau gitu" kata gurunya

Setelah selesai Flora makan sama teman-temanya di halaman sekolah.

" Tadi di kelas apain sampai bengong gitu? Mimpi luar angkasa lagi ya?" Tanya teman perempuan Flora

" Yah biasa kan, gadis bunga ini kan mau jadi astronaut kalau besar" kata laki-laki

"Yah seperti kalian tau" kata Flora

" Kamu serius mau ke NASA? Susah loh dan jadi astronaut itu kan bahaya tahu" kata perempuan itu

" Iya aku serius menyenangkan bisa lihat bintang dan bumi dan planet lain di luar angkasa" kata Flora dengan muka ceria

" Terserah kamu deh" kata laki-laki itu

Ding dong... Bel bunyi pulang sekolah keluar. Semua murid pulang dan bersenang-senang di rumahnya atau rumah temanya...

" Hey Flora main di rumahku yuk"

" Maaf aku ga bisa"

" Apa kenapa? Padah kan hari ini hari jumat" kata laki-laki itu

" Iya aku ada pekerjaan rumah" kata Flora

"Flora kamu ini masih SD tau! Hal kaya gitu dilakukan sama ibu" kata perempuan itu dengan kesal

" Maaf tapi hari ini aku ga sendirian ada tante ku kok dan setelah itu aku akan lihat ibuku naik ke roket dan ke luar angkasa" kata Flora

" Oh baiklah" kata laki-laki itu

" Dah aku pulang dulu ya.." Kata Flora

" Iya bye" kata perempuan itu

Di jalanan Flora melihat gembira sekali karena nanti dia akan jalan-jalan sama ibunya sebelum dia berangkat ke luar angkasa

Trrrr...trrr...

" Eh mama aku udah mau sampai ke taman mama dimana?" Kata Flora

" Flora maaf ya, hari ini ga bisa karena mama ada pekerjaan yang mama harus lakukan sebelum berangkat" kata Amelinda

" Apa? Tapi mama udah janji kan?" Kata Flora dengan marah

"Apa boleh buat kan" kata Amelinda

Apa boleh buat. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Flora dengar kalau maminya ga bisa datang dan pakai kata itu untuk alasan

" Tapi semangatlah besok ulang tahun dan mama baru dapat call dari dokter kalau ayahmu sudah sadar jadi kita besok bisa rayain bersama" kata Amelinda

" Papa ikut? Asyik! Besok akan jadi lebih mneyenangkan lagi!" Kata Flora

" Hahahaha" Amelinda hanya bisa ketawa

" Kalau gitu Flora pulang dulu ya" kata Flora

" Anak baik, iya pulanglah tante Lucy tungguin kamu" kata Amelinda

" Iya baiklah"

Lalu Flora pulang kerumah dan di sana udah ada seorang tante menunggunya.

" Flora sayang!" Kata tante itu

" Tante Lucy! Apa kabar?" Kata Flora

" Baik-baik aja" jawab tante itu

" Ayo makan, udah di siapin" kata tante itu

"Iya"

" Kamu tahu Flora, ibumu selalu mau ke luar angkasa dan mau lihat bintang-bintang" kata tante

" Iya ibu menceritakan itu ke aku. Hari ini mimpi ibu akan jadi kenyataan suatu saat aku akan jadi astronaut seperti ibu" kata Flora dengan senyum hangat dan berkiluan

" Flora..." Tante melihat itu kaget sekali

" Iya kamu pasti bisa" kata tante itu dengan senyum

*back to reality*

" Jadi begitu, Flora mau jadi astronaut karena ibunya" kata Edge

" Iya" kata Elena

" Aku ga pernah tau kalau ayahnya di koma? Pas aku ketemu ayah dia baik-baik aja kok" kata Brett

" Aku juga ga tau" kata Elena

" Kasihan Flora" kata Edge

" Mau aku lanjut?" Tanya Elena

" Iya deh" kata Edge

*flashback*

Lalu Flora dan tantenya ke tempat dimana bisa lihat rocket luncur nanti. Banyak orang datang ke sana dan tunggu di sana. Ada anak kecil, kakek, nenek, dan orangtua dan banyak orang lain datang ke tempat itu. Mereka semua adalah keluaraga dari peserta yang naik ke luar angkasa nanti.

Di lain pihak Amelinda sedang siap-siap untul boarding. Dia ada di ruang ganti baju... Akhirnya mimpinya terjadi kenyataan dari dulu dia bermimpi jadi astronaut dan hari ini lah harinya. Amelinda jalan di jebatan yang koneksi ke rocket itu lalu duduk sampai ada perintah...

" Sistem rocket udah siap"

" Kita akan luncurkan rocket"

" Baik laksanakan"

" 5,4,3,2,1... Blast off"

Zruum rocket naik ke atas. Flora dan orang di sana lihat rocket itu naik ke langit...

" Ibu... Aku pasti akan jadi astronaut" kata Flora

Lalu tiba-tiba... Door.. Boom.. Rocket meledak di langit

" Apa ini?" Kata supir rocket

" Sistem rusak! Tidak bisa dibetulin!" Kata Amelinda

" Kita akan jatuh!" Kata salah satu astronaut itu

Di lain pihak orang-orang lari kan diri dan selamatin mereka sendiri tentu saja orang yang ga tau atau orang yang lagi di kota tidak tahu

" Flora ayo!" Tarik tantenya

" Tapi ibu..." Kata Flora

" Tidak ada waktu lagi cepat!" Kata tante itu

Flora di tarik sama tantenya tapi terlambat rocket jatuh dan ledakan besar menyampai kota dan orang-orang di tempar tunggu rocket...

Flora bangun dan ketika dia lihat tantenya ada di sebelah dia dan terluka parah...

" Tante bangun! Bangun!" Kata Flora dengan panik

" Flora sayang syukurlah kamu ga apa-apa..." Kata tante itu

" Tante...l kata Flora dengan wajah menangis

" Jangan nangis tante baik-baik aja kok..." Lalu tiba-tiba tante Flora tutup mata

" Tante? Tante!" Kata Flora dengab teriak

Huu...huu.. ibu...

" Oh ya ibu aku harus selamatin ibu sebelum terlambat" kata Flora dengan menuju ke tempat kejadian

Flora lari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia capek bisa tahu dari napasnya tapi ga peduli karena harus menolong ibunya. Tapi langkahnya di hentikan saat melihat sesuatu... Flora melihat api dimana-mana. Bayak rumah kebakaran dan korban tewas mau anak kecil atau orang dewasa. Tempat seperti neraka api ada dimana-mana Flora ga hanya melihat tapi dia juga dengar teriakan dan pertolongan orang lain

" Tolong! Panas! Panas!"

" Agh! Api! Api membakat badanku"

" Tolong aku! Aku kepansan!"

" Mama! Mama aku tidak bisa keluar"

" Anaku bertahanlah"

" Siapa aja tolong kami!"

" Tolong bayiku, aku mohon tolong dia" kata seorangh bapak yang tanganya cuman berhasil keluar sementara tubuhnya terjebak dan kakinya

" Kenapa? Kenapa harus gini? Kenapa?" Kata Flora

" Tolong! Aghh tolong!"

" Panas! Panas sekali!n aku butuh air!"

" Hentikan, aku ga mau dengar lagi! Hentikan!" Kata Flora

" Tolong siapa aja! Tolong!"

" Bayiku! Bayiku!"

" Mama! Mama!"

" Kenapa harus kaya gini? Kenapa? Ibu... Ibu pasti sudah tidak ada" kata Flora

" Aku... Aku tidak akan pernah jadi astronaut kalau tahu gini, iya aku tidak akan pernah jadi astronaut! Tidak akan!" Kata Flora dengan muka marah dan serius

" Ini semua salah mereka! Salah NASA! Mereka mengambil ibuku! Aku ga akan pernah maafin mereka" kata Flora dengan marah

Lalu polisi datang dan ambulance juga... Para astronaut dan termasuk ibunya di kubur dan upacara makam selesai setelah berapa jam... Flora sedang menunggu ayahnya jemput di tempat kuburan ibunya...

" Ibu...ibu..." Kata Flora dengan nangis

" Ibu janji kala kita akan rayain ulang tahun aku... Ibu janji... Ibu kenapa selalu bohong..." Kata Flora di dalam hati

Perasaan sakit dan sedih menjadi satu sampai Flora tidak tahan sembunyikan lagi... Flora ingin teriak... Teriak sekeras mungkin

" IBU PEMBOHONG! Teriak Flora

" PEMBOHONG!l teriak sekali lagi

*back to reality*

Brett dan Edge kaget dengar itu. Tidak ada di antara mereka bisa bicara satu katapun. Apa lagi Brett dia udah lebih dari shock

" Dan mulai saat itu Flora jadi dokter dan janji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan melihat orang mati atau orang berharga mati di hadapan dia" kata Elena

" Jadi itu sebabnya..." Kata Brett

" Menyedihkan.. Sunguh menyedihkan.." Kata Edge

" Iya memang..." Kata Elena

"Baiklah kita akan pergi, udah malam" kata Brett

" Tapi.." Kata Edge

" Ayo udah jam 11" kata Brett

" Ok, elena makasih ya udah ceritain ke kita" kata Edge

" Sama-sama"

Lalu Brett dan Edge keluar dari kamar Elena dan menuju ke ruang mereka...

" Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas... Flora sudah menyerah menjadi astronaut.. Dengan gitu semuanya yang aku lakukan sia sia aja.. Aku sudah tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan.." Kata Brett dengan dalam hati

" Oi brett! Jadi sekarang gimana?" Tanya Edge

" Ga tau" kata Brett dengan lemas

" Kita tidur sekarang dan aku mau lupakan kejadian kemarin dan hari ini" kata Brett

" Jadi kamu akan lupakan begitu aja?" Kata Edge dengan kesal

" Iya" brett menuju kamarnya dan mulai tidur.. Edge hanya bisa melihat dan tidak bilang apa-apa

Di dalam kamar Brett sedang bereskan bajunya dan masukan ke dalam koper dia...

" Mulai besok.. Aku akan bicara samapa pelatih Danise untuk hal sesuatu "

Brett lalu melihat bintang di luar jendelanya dan ingat masa lalu yang bahagia saat dia ketemu flora dan Edge dan lainya dan petulangan mereka di NASA...

" Semuanya akhirnya cuman sia-sia..." Kata Brett

Author's note: hah capek bikinya 2 ch sehari aku tidur jam 12 kemarin malam bikin ini.. Semoga enak di bacanya...


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

" A new start"

Hari ini hari senen. Semua udah masuk sekolah dan siap-siap untuk akhir ujian. Di lain pihak Brett ijin untuk tidak masuk kelas karena dia sedang sakit. Tapi sebenarnya Brett bereskan koper dan siap-siap pergi. Mau ke mana ya? Brett menuju ke tempat latihan dimana Brett dan lainya berlatih mini4wd untuk pertandingan di Jepang atau Negara lain. Di sana seoang pria tinggi dengan kacamata hitam bukan visor memakai topi dan baju orange dengan jeans. Pria melihat Brett yang menuju kesini

" Brett apakah kamu serius mau berhenti NASA?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata pelatih Brett

" Iya aku serius" kata Brett dengan menunduk ke bawah

" Kenapa mendadak begini?" Tanya pelatihnya

" Maaf... Tapi aku udah putuskan untuk berhenti" kata Brett

" Karena semua yang aku lakukan selama ini sia-sia aja" kata Brett di dalam hati

" Mau ceritakan kenapa?" Tanya pelatihnya

" Tidak, maaf aku pergi dulu" kata Brett

Lalu Brett meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kebawah ke lobby untuk pulang. Maria melihat Brett sedang bawa koper dan mukanya sedih. Maria punya firasat ga enak kalau sesuatu bilang Brett akan berhenti Di NASA.

" Hey mau kemana?"

Kaget Brett melihat kebelakang dan ternyata itu Maria.

" Aku... Cuman mau jalan-jalan" bohong Brett

" Bukanya kamu sakit?" Tanya Maria

" Iya sekarang aku mau ke dokter dan sekalian jalan-jalan" kata Brett

" Oh really? Terus koper itu apa?" Kata Maria

" Eh ini..." Kata Brett yang tidak bisa bikin alasan lagi

" Kamu mau berhenti kan?" Tanya Maria

Brett tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

" Bingo" kata Maria

" Kenapa mau berhenti? Apa alasanya?" Tanya Maria dengan tegas seperti pemimpin

Brett menjelaskan semuanya ke Maria. Mau atau ga mau Brett pasti di paksa sama Maria.

" bodoh kau! Kamu masuk NASA ga cuman karena janji itu kan?" Kata Maria setelah dengar penjelasan

Brett

" Sebenarnya iya" kata Brett dengan lemas

" Bukan kamu lakukan karena kamu suka!" Kata Maria dengan marah

" Karena aku suka?" Kata Brett

"Iya! Aku bisa lihat kalau kamu sebenarnya suka luar angkasa dan kamu join NASA ga cuman janji itu kan. Masa kamu melakukan sesuatu karena ga suka?" Kata Maria

" Dan lihat lah, karena janji itu kau bisa ketemu Edge dan lainya dan bisa ke Jepang main mini4wd dan ada pertualangan dan kenang-kenang sama Brett, biarpun janji kalian tidak di sampai tapi hal yang menyenangkan melakukan sesuatu dengan segenap perasaan" kata Maria dengan lebih tegas

" Maria..." Brett kehabisan kata karena ini baru pertama kalinya Maria mengatakan gitu dan ga cuman itu apa yang Maria bilang itu semua benar

" Maria terima kasih" kata Brett dengan senyum

" Hah sama-sama" kata Maria dengan senyum balik

" Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kata Brett sambil balik badan dan mau menuju luar

" Eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Maria dengan kaget

" Aku ada sesuatu penting yang aku harus lakukan" kata Brett

" Kamu ga akan kabur kan?" Tanya Maria untuk pastiin

" Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Brett dengan nada percaya diri

" Baiklah, sesukamu aja" kata Maria

" Makasih" kata Brett

Lalu Brett pergi dengan mobilnya. Brett memikirkan kata-kata Maria lagi. Dengan itu Brett sudah pasti dan memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti NASA tapi tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus dia lakukan... Brett memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sekolah, lalu menatap pintu keluar. Brett sedang menunggu seorang keluar dan berharap bisa bicara sama dia. Ding...dong bel bunyi pulang sekolah Mencoba mencari orang yang ingin ia temui. Lalu anak perempuan itu sudah terlihat, dengan satu sentakan, brett berhasil menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Brett memasuki mobilnya dan terdengar suara anak itu" hei apa yang kamu lakukan? Mau culik aku?"

brett tersenyum nakal "mungkin, tapi gak lama kok"

cewek itu berusaha membuka pintu, tapi sudah dikunci dengan lockguard, jadi tak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Lalu cewek itu berusaha membuka jendela, tapi jendelanya juga gak bisa dibuka.

"percuma sayang.." kata brett memegang tangan cewek itu mencoba menenangkannya

"brett.. Kamu mau apa?"

"engga, cuma mau ngajakin kamu ke taman"

"taman?"

"ya"

"alright, tapi jam 7 aku udah ada praktek" kata cewek itu yang ternyata adalah flora.

"I know,dear"

brett membelokan setirnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke luar halaman parkir. Tak sampai 5 menit, mereka sampai ke taman itu. Brett membukakan pintu untuk flora dan flora turun..

Flora melihat taman itu kaget sekali... Indah dan penuh damai...

" Taman... Taman ini..." Kata Flora yang kehabisan kata

" Udah ayo" kata Brett

Pergelangan Tangan flora dipegang erat oleh brett. Brett mengajak Flora ke dalam taman itu

" Hey aku tahu taman ini" kata Flora

" Yah ini taman kesukaanmu kan? Kamu selalu pergi ke sini sama ibumu kan?" Kata Brett

Flora kaget. Kenapa Brett bisa tahu itu? Padahal Flora ga pernah bilang apa-apa tentang ibunya. Jangan jangan...

" Elena kasih tahu kamu ya?" Tanya Flora dengan baik-baik

" Iya" kata Brett

" Dasar! Padahal udah di bilang jangan kasih tahu ke siapa-siapa" kata Flora dengan kesal

"Hahaha, justru dia harus kasih tahu karena aku mau mengenal kamu lebih" kata Brett dengan nada dan wajah ceria

" Jadi apa alasanmu aku bawa ke sini?aku disini ga cuman kasih lihat taman ini kan?" Tanya Flora

" Pintar juga kamu" kata Brett dengan senyum

" Udah ayo cari tempat" usul Brett

Setelah mencari tempat sepi,mereka berdua diam untuk sementara lalu

brett berbisik ke telinga Flora "aku pengen balikan"

bagai di sambar petir, Flora hanya diam flora mulai memanas dan melelehkan air mata dan akhirnya, karena emosi yang meluap

ia membentak brett "kamu tau? Kamu lihat! Aku dokter sekarang.. Perjuanganmu.. Sia-sia karnaku"

" Aku tahu... Tapi berkat itu aku bisa ketemu Edge dan lainya dan punya kenangan tentang mereka, kalau bukan janji itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi dan mungkin tidak pernah akan ketemu kamu lagi..." Kata Brett dengan senyum yang hangat dan bahagia

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih mau?" Tanya Flora

" Karena aku suka" kata Brett dengan senyum

" Aku suka tentang luar angkasa, aku suka menjadi astronaut, aku ga akan menyerah sampai aku mencapai tujuan itu.. Biarpun aku harus mati dalam kecelakan rocket tapi selama ada kesempatan aku pasti bisa, dan juga gitu dengan ibumu, pasti dia tahu kalau akan ada hal kaya gitu terjadi tapi karena dia ga menyerah dan suka... Maka itu membuatnya menjadi astronaut" kata Brett dengan senang sambil melihat awan

Flora tersentuh dengan kata itu dan dia ingat kembali kata ibunya...

" Flora kamu bisa melakukan apa ja selama kamu tidak menyerah dan percaya diri"

" Ibu..."

Brett melihat Flora sedang menangis dan mengusap matanya dengan lenganya lalu tiba-tiba flora tersentak,

Karena Brett peluk dia secara tiba-tiba.

" Jangan khawatir aku ada disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu" kata Brett

Flora bisa mendengar kata-kata Brett dekat sekali, hangat dan lembut. Flora juga bisa dengar detak jantuk juga bisa merasakan nafas Tangan Brett melipat dan memegang punggung Flora dan Flora memeluk perut Brett.

" Brett...maaf ya...maaf kan aku" kata Flora sambil menangis

Brett peluk Flora lebih erat dan taru tangan kirinya di kepala Flora.

" Sudah jangan nangis... Ini bukan salahmu..." kata Brett

Brett dan Flora diam sebentar sampai akhirnya Flora tenang. Mereka berdua menatap saling sesama-sama. Lalu mereka berdua berciuman( kyaaa!). Tapi di hentikan karena tiba-tiba kring..kring..

" Halo?" Jawab Brett dengan handphonenya

" Bret! Apa akmu benar kamu mau berhenti?"

" Edge! Jangan keras-keras! Kupingku budak" kata Brett

" Ketua! Jangan berhenti dong!" Kata Miller

" Brett... Kalau ada apa-apa bicaralah sama kita" kata Jo

" Iya kita ini kan teman" kata Hammer

Brett sungguh senang karena mempunyai teman yang peduli sama itu semua berkat Flora

" Jangan khawatir aku ga akan keluar dari NASA kok" kata Brett

" Sungguh?" Tanya Edge dengan senang

" Iya karena aku sudah menemukan tempatku sekarang" kata Brett

" Syukurlah" kata Jo dengan lega

" Ketua masih jadi ketua kita" kata Miller

" Hey Brett kita di panggil sama Pelatih Danise untuk kumpul, ayo!" Kata Hammer

" Iya kita dipanggil, kamu dimana? Jangan-jangan lagi sama pacar ya" kata Edge dengan iseng

" Hate it when u 're right" kata Brett

" Hahahaha, ok kita tunggu"

Lalu telp Brett dimatikan dan Brett taro handphonenya di saku celananya

" Brett kamu tadi mau berhenti NASA?" Tanya Flora dengan cemas

" Eh iya tapi aku ga jadi, karena berkat Maria aku jadi tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan" kata Brett

" Oh Maria.. Iya orangnya baik kok sebenarnya" kata Flora

" Iya tapi sayangnya Edge ga berpikir gitu" kata Brett

Lalu mereka berdua ketawa. Setelah itu Brett antar Flora ke hospital dan kembali ke campus.

*Flora scene*

" Dokter selamat datang" kata salah satu suster

" Iya makasih" kata Flora

Lalu Flora ganti baju dan siap-siap mau pratek. Tapi sebelum itu Flora lihat bintang di atas yang bersinar sangat indah. Flora ingat kata ibunya dan masa kecilnya sama Brett dan kata-kata Brett yang di taman. Tadi sampai sekarang masih bisa kedengar jelas dikupingnya... Akhirnya Flora menemukan apa yang dia mau dan cinta pertamanya yang selama ini berharap bisa ketemu lagi...

* Brett scene*

" Hey Brett! Ayo cepat" kata Edge

Brett yang baru sampai dan pakirkan mobilnya turun dan menuju ke teman-temanya

" Ketua ayo! Masa lambat sich" teriak Miller

" Iya tunggu sebentar" kata Brett

" Brett nanti kita tinggalin loh" kata Jo

Hah hah hah " iya ok aku di sini" kata Brett yang akhirnya sampai

" Dasar Brett kamu ini ada-ada aja tau" kata Edge

" Iya maaf kalau bikin khawatir" kata Brett

" Ya udah ayo" kata Hammer

Lalu mereka semua pergi ke ruang dan di jalan Brett melihat bintang yang bersinar cantik sekali. Brett jadi teringat masa lalu dan petualangan sama Edge dan lainya... Akhirnya Brett bisa ketemu cinta pertamanya... Dan itu Flora...

" Flora...Maria... Makasih untuk semuanya. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan... Aku akan berjuang..."

Di jalan Edge dan lainya ketemu group lain yang ada di NASA. Edge langsung mengtahui group itu dan pemimpinya Maria Roosevelt yang jadi saingan di sekolah dan teman Flora tapi Maria ga ada di sana.

" Hey Brett! Bukanya kamu mau berhenti NASA?" Tanya salah satu anggota laki-laki itu

" Iya bukanya kamu mau ya?" Kata teman laki-laki itu

" Hey hentikan! Ga ada urusan dengan kalian tau!" Kata Edge

" Oh ya... Lagi pula baguskan kalau Brett berhenti jadi lebih gampang" kata laki-laki itu

" Iya mentang-mentang genius" kata teman laki-laki itu

Edge mulai marah sekali. Dia mau bilang kalau ini bukan urusanya dan apa yang bagus? Tapi dihentikan karena...

" Jake! Ryan! Hentikan!"

Terdengar suara perempuan dengan nada tegas. Mereka semua melihat ke belakang dia kelihatan perempuan rambut chocolate madu., cantik,tegas tapi sombong

"Ketua..." Kata Jake dan Ryan

" Apa yang kalian lakukan diam di sana! Kita dipanggil tau!" Kata Maria

" Maaf ketua..." Kata Jake

Di lain pihak Edge senang sekali karena Jake dan Ryan dimarahin Maria...

" Kasihan deh lu..." Ejek Edge

" Apa?" Kata Ryan dengan emosi

" Ryan hentikan! Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Maria

" Baiklah..." Kata Ryan dengan begerak lemas

Lalu satu persatu anggota Maria melewati Maria dan pergi. Lalu Maria ikutin Mereka dari belakang tapi langkahnya di hentikan karena ada yang memangil namanya...

" Hei Maria!"

Maria lihat ke belakang dan ternyata itu adalah Brett yang panggil dia

" Ada apa?" Tanya Maria

" Makasih ya" kata Brett dengan senyum

" Iya makasih ya, kalau ga ada kamu pasti kita di isengin terus sama Jake and Ryan" kata Jo

" Jangan salah paham aku lakukan bukan untuk menolong kalian itu karena mereka sering telat" kata Maria dengan sombong

"Dasar sombong!" Kata Edge

" Kamunya aja yang bodoh" ledek Maria

" Apa?" Naik darah Edge

" Edge tenang" kata Jo

" Aku juga mau bilang terima kasih soal tadi pagi" kata Brett

" Ohh... Ya udah yang penting kamu disini kan?" Kata Maria

" Ya" kata Brett

Lalu Maria pergi dan meninggalkan Brett dan lainya

" Tadi pagi ada apa?" Tanya Edge

" Ada aja" kata Brett

" Ayo bilang kita" kata Jo

" Ga ah"

" Please...". Kata Miller

" Hahah never"

Brett dan lainya jalan ke ruangan latihan dan di jalan yang lain minta Brett kasih tau mereka tapi tetap aja Brett ga mau...

Musim panas datang...Flora dan teman-temanya lulus dan naik kelas. Brett dan lainya datang dan ucapkan selamat untuk mereka

" Hey selamat ya" kata Edge

" Iya makasih" kata Elena

" Halo sayang.." Kata Brett

" Hi Brett" kata Flora

" Cieh pagi-pagi udah pacaran nih" kata Aria

" Kita kan memang udah jadian" kata Flora

" Apa? Bukanya putus ya?" Kata Edge

" Ga udah kembali kok" kata Flora

" Brett kamu ga bilang Edge?" Tanya Flora dengan heran

" Ah iya lupa" kata Brett

" Brett..." Kata Edge sambil melihat dengan muka seram

"Maaf... Aku kira kamu tahu dari Elena" kata Brett

" Hahaha aku malah sebalikya" kata Elena

" Ya udah kita pergi makan-makan yuk" usul Amanda

" Ayo" kata Jo

" Maaf kalian duluan aku mau sama Flora" kata Brett

" Hehehe ya udah nanti ketemu di tempat biasa ya" kata Elena

" Iya bye..." Kata Flora

Lalu Elena dan Edge dan teman-temanya pergi meninggalkan Brett dan Flora. Lalu Brett bawa Flora ke mobil dan bawa ke suatu tempat yang dekat sekali. Di sana Brett dan Flora jalan-jalan dan bicara

" Jadi kamu mau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Brett

" Iya kok tahu? Elena ya?" Kata Flora

" Yah biasa lah" kata Brett " pindah dimana? Berarti kita ga bisa ketemu setiap hari dong?"

" Hahah rahasia, bisa kok aku akan bersamamu terus malah setiap jam...hehehe" kata Flora

" Maksud?" Kata Brett

" Ada aja, udah tunggu aja sebentar lagi kok" kata Flora

" Ya udah"

Dengan gitu Flora dan Brett lanjutkan perjalanan mereka...

Di lain pihak Edge dan Elena sedang bicara berduaan sementara teman-temanya sibuk sendiri...

" Hey Elena kamu mau pindah sekolaj?" Tanya Edge

" Iya teman-temanku juga" kata Elena

" Jadi kita ga bisa ketemu setiap kali dong" kata Edge dengan kecewa

" Aku ga bilang gitu kok" kata Elena

" Jadi bisa? Sekolah dimana?" Kata Edge dengan senang

" Rahasia dong ga boleh tau" kata Elena

" Ayo lah..." Kata Edge dengan memasak

" Hahaha ga akan mumpan denganku, aku tau trik kamu kok" kata Elena

" Ya udah deh" kata Edge

" Hey makan di sini aja yuk" kata Aria

" Boleh-boleh" kata Mika

" Ayo kalau gitu" kata Jo

Lalu Edge dan Elena masuk ke restaurant itu dan bilang ke Brett dan Flora...

Libur selesai... Semua murid dari NASA dan Newston High school masuk sekolah... Hari yang baru untuk murid baru dan hari biasa untuk murid lama... Dan petalangan baru akan datang tahun ini...

" Udah masuk sekolah ya?" Kata Edge dengan nada malas

" Yah kita kan udah libur panjang Edge" kata Jo

" Tapi aku masih mau libur" kata Edge

" Kamu ini! Selalu saja ga mau pelajar giat!" Kata Brett

" Yah abis mau gimana lagi, dan lagi pula tahun ini kan pacarmu pindah sekolah" kata Edge

" Oh ya Flora dan Elena dan lainya pindah sekolah ya?" Kata Miller

" Iya sepertinya kita ga bisa ketemu mereka lagi" kata Hammer dengan kecewa

" Biarpun Elena bilang sekolahnya dekat dan bisa ketemu lagi tapi dia bohong deh! Dasar pembohong" kata Edge dengan kesal

" Siapa yang pembohong?"

Brett dan lainya kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka tau banget suara itu lalu dikit demi dikit mereka lihat kearah suara itu lalu...

" ELENA?" Kata Edge dengan nada suara besar dan kaget

" Oi ga usah besar-besar kali" kata Elena

" Hi Brett" sapa Flora

" Flora apain kamu disini?" Tanya Brett dengan kaget

" Hey guys" kata Mika

" Halo semua" kata Aria

" Pagi" kata Amanda

" Hah? Ada Elena,Flora,Mika,Amanda dan Aria?" Kaget jo

" Kalian ngapain di sini?" Kata Edge " dan kalian...kalian... Pakai baju NASA lagi..." Kata Edge. Dengan kaget penampilan mereka

" Kalian mau sekolah sini?" Tanya Brett

" Tepat sekali!" Kata Elena

" Jadi sekolah yang kalian daftar ini?" Tanya Miller

" Iya" kata Flora

" Kan aku udah bilang kita akan ketemu lagi, setiap saat, dan setiap jam" kata Elena

" Hahahaha" kata Flora

" Kalau begitu artinya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi" kata Miller

" Iya kan Edge, Brett" kata Jo yang menepuk bahu mereka karena dari tadi mereka bengong aja

" Ah iya" kata Brett

" Iya kan?" Kata Elena dengan senyum

" Aku masih ga percaya" kata Edge

" Mau aku pukul? Kenapa kamu ga bisa senang aja?" Kata Elena

" Eh iya maaf" kata Edge

Lalu mereka semua jalan menuju ke kelas sekalian kasih tahu sekolah ini...

" Kenapa kamu berubah pikiran?" Tanya Brett

" Itu karena... Pasti ibuku ga mau aku menyerah aja untuk menjadi astronaut, dan ini juga berkat kamu" kata Flora

" Eh aku?" Tanya Brett dengan heran

" Iya berkat kamu yang waktu itu bilang kata-kata itu ke aku, sekarang aku ngerti dan mimpi ku dulu kembali dan perasaan ku juga yang mau jadi astronaut" kata Flora dengan senyum

" Eh itu... Karena berkat Maria juga kok" kata Brett dengan malu

" Hahaha baiklah" kata Flora

" MARIA?" Teriak Elena

" Huh? Elena?" Kata Maria dengan kaget

" Maria apa kabar?" Tanya Elena

" Baik, kamu apain di sini? Dan pakai baju NASA lagi?" Kata Maria

" Hehehe gimana cocok ga?" Tanya Elena

" Astaga, jangan bilang kamu mau sekolah di sini" kata Maria sambil menaruhkan tangan kananya di kepala

" Emangnya kenapa? Ga senang?" Tanya Elena

" Biasa aj, tapi kamu bisa ga? Sekolah aja ga perhatiin guru" kata Maria

" Tentu! Kan ada temanku!" Kata Elena dengan nada percaya diri

" Hah dasar keeankan lu" kata Maria

" Hei Maria" kata Flora

" Maria yo apa kabar?" Tanya Amanda

" Baik" jawab Maria

" Kita ketemu lagi" kata Mika

"Dengan gini kita bisa bersama-sama lagi" kata Aria dengan senang

" Kalian ini..." Kata Maria dengan muka kesal yah seperti di anime( bisa banyangkan?)

"Kita pasti satu group! Dan bersama Maria" kata Elena

" Hah? Mana bisa?" Kata Maria

" Bisa aja kan?" Tanya Elena

" Tidak! Kalian kemungkinan tidak akan satu group di NASA kita di group dengan sesuai kemampuan dan kepintaran" kata Brett

" Kadi kita ga akan bersama?" Tanya Aria

" Yah gitu lah" kata Edge

" Tidak! Kalau aku cewek sendiri gimana? Kalau cowok nya ga baik gimana?" Kata Elena dengan cemas

" Yah udah hadapim, aku aja cewek sendiri di team aku dan aku ketuanya tau!" Kata Maria dengan tegas

" Aku juga cewek sendiri" kata Jo

" Jangan khawatir disini semua baik kok" kata Miller

" Tapi..."

" Udah aku kan bersama kamu" kata Edge

" Makasih!" Kata Elena

"Ayo kita ke kelas udah telat" kata Maria " aku ada group meeting jadi aku pergi dulu ya"

" Iya bye!" Kata Amanda

" Ayo kita ke kelas" kata Jo

" Siapa yang kalah akan di tinggalin nanti" kata Hammer

" Eh tunggu.." Kata Elena

" Ayo cepat" kata edge yang sudah berlari

" Ayo Flora" kata Brett sambil menarik tangan Flora

" Iya"

" Ahh jahat tunggu aku" kata elena sambil mengejar teman-temannya

Ini lah kisah cinta hilang dan mimpi untuk seorang perempuan bernama Flora( OC 2 ku ^_^). Berkat Brett Flora telah menemukan apa yang dia hilang selama ini... Di dunia ini penuh dengan tantantangan... Dengan harapan dan kesempatan maupun kecil atau besar kita bisa sampai mimpi kita... Selama kita percaya dan ga pernah menyerah... Itu lah arti kehidupan...

Author's note: yeah! Akhirnya selesai cerita pertamaku! Aku senang bikin ch ini karena paling aku suka adalah ch ini... Aku harap kalian menikmati cerita ini... Maaf kalau ada salah ya...

Credit to Ken atas pertolongan dan ide tentang cinta... Dan rebond untuk boleh pakai nama Jake dan Ryan di cerita ini...

Hahaha ada special extra chapter lagi! Tentang Edge dan Elena! Short kok ( I think)

Untuk sekarang bye!


End file.
